A Mother's Love
by whirlyite
Summary: A piece on our moms. Missing them, be they alive or dead. A mother's love transcends time, place and nationality. A mother's love is forever. Now complete! Reviews greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Green Eyed Monster**

"Oh boy and then we…." Carter muttered to himself as he scribbled excitedly on a piece of paper.

"Carter, what the ruddy 'ell are you natterin' on about? Would ya mind keepin' it quiet?"

Carter glanced over at Newkirk, who sat next to him at the barracks' common table. "Hey Peter, lay off! I'm writing a letter to my mom!"

Newkirk huffed and took a long drag off his ciggie. He threw an angry glare Carter's way and snarled, "Just keep it to yourself mate! I don't want to bleedin' 'ear it!" He abruptly got up and left, violently slamming the barracks door on his way out.

Carter stared at the door and then looked over at LeBeau. "What's eating him? What'd I do?" LeBeau shrugged in response.

"Nothing that I could see André."

"Jeez, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" He went back to his letter writing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Newkirk wandered aimlessly about the compound, trying to keep his mind a blank. He wasn't very successful. He was angry. Unbelievably angry at the significance of that day's date. Angry at Carter for, well, for just being Carter, damn him. Angry at himself for going off on Carter the way he had. Angry at the feelings of utter helplessness and despair that overwhelmed him. _It's not Andrew's ruddy fault it's the bleedin' 12__th__ of April!_ Fifteen years! Maybe that milestone was the reason he felt it more this year than others.

He realized that he needed to get a grip on himself – there was a mission scheduled for that night. He headed over to the delousing hut and sat on the ground against the far side of the building, facing the fence. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He sat there, staring morosely at the woods outside the wire. He actually felt like crying, but he had no tears left. He had cried himself out years ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell was that?" Colonel Hogan came out of his quarters. "The whole building just shook!"

Carter looked up. "Well, sir, uh…."

Hogan looked around the barracks. "Where's Newkirk? We need to review tonight's mission."

LeBeau jumped in, "He went outside mon Colonel."

Hogan raised an eyebrow. "Carter, go get him. Tell him I need to speak to him _now_."

"Colonel I don't think…"

"I didn't ask your opinion Carter. Go!"

"Yes sir!" Carter dropped his pencil and took off.

Hogan turned to LeBeau. "What's going on here?"

LeBeau sighed. "Colonel, Pierre had angry words with André and left the barracks. The noise you heard was him slamming the door."

Hogan rolled his eyes. "That's all I need! He'd better get over it quick, whatever it is. He and Carter have a crucial mission tonight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carter knew exactly where Newkirk would be. He rounded the corner of the delousing hut and stopped short when he saw the despondent Brit huddled against the side of the building. He quietly approached and sat down next to Newkirk. He knew the Colonel would be angry, but he was going to sit there for as long as it took to find out what was bothering his friend.

They sat in silence for several minutes before Newkirk mumbled, "Sorry I went off on ya like that Andrew."

"It's okay Peter. Don't worry about it."

"It's not okay mate. I was takin' out me anger on you just because you were there."

"Anger? What are you angry about Peter?"

Newkirk sighed. "I'd really rather not go into it Andrew."

"Well I just thought it'd help to get whatever it is off your chest before you talk to the Colonel. He sent me to get you. And he didn't sound happy."

Newkirk sighed again. _It just kept getting better and better didn't it?_ "I guess I just…felt…oh bloody 'ell, I don't know." He lied; he did know what he felt. And he was ashamed of it. He felt envious, even jealous of Carter. Carter had a mum and dad who loved him back home. He had a mum to write to. A mum who wrote back cheerful, wise letters and sent all manner of little presents to help him cope with his imprisonment. Carter was always telling him about his mum. It didn't usually bother him but sometimes it just got to be a little too much. Especially today.

Carter waited silently. He knew Newkirk would eventually tell him. He put a supportive hand on his friend's shoulder.

Newkirk shook Carter's hand off and got up. "We'd better leg it back to the barracks before the Colonel gets even more brassed off." He dusted himself off as he headed slowly back to the hut. Carter sighed and followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Business at Hand**

Newkirk trudged into the barracks, with Carter right behind him. They both headed for the Colonel's quarters.

"It's about time gentlemen," Hogan remarked, with a sharp glance at Carter.

"Sorry sir." Carter took a seat on the lower bunk as Newkirk slouched against the window sill.

"I don't have to tell you how important this mission is. Are there any issues between you two that may impact the outcome?" The Colonel looked directly at Newkirk.

"No sir, there are no issues", mumbled Newkirk.

"You're sure about that Corporal?"

"Yes sir. I am." Upon hearing the Colonel's tone, he straightened his posture. "You needn't worry about the mission. Andrew and I won't have any problems. Right Andrew?"

"Right Peter."

Hogan sighed. "All right, I'll take your word for it. Your contact is with the Hammelburg underground, code name 'Nightingale'. You will meet at the Hofbrau at 2200 hours. Recognition code is as follows. Nightingale will say to one of you, 'Have we met before? You look like someone I knew in Dusseldorf before the war.' You reply 'I attended university in Dusseldorf.' You will then regroup at an abandoned barn off the Hammelburg road; Nightingale will guide you there. Another contact will be there waiting to pass on the locations of rocket launching sites in this area for transmission to London. You secure the information and head back. Think you can handle this?"

Both men nodded.

"You'll be going disguised as Infantry. Newkirk you'll be a sergeant, Carter, a corporal."

"Why not go as civilians Colonel?" wondered Carter.

"The way the war is going the Krauts are getting really hard up for fighting men; two men your age in civilian dress might attract the wrong attention. Your papers will show you're home on leave. If there aren't any other questions, get down to the tunnel and get your gear ready."

"Yes sir", both answered in unison.

"And fellas? Please make this a textbook mission. Don't make me regret this!"

They both nodded again on their way out the door.

"Blimey! The Colonel doesn't trust us does he?" Newkirk complained as he crossed the barracks on the way to the tunnel entrance.

"It's not that Peter. I'm pretty sure he's just concerned about what happened earlier."

Newkirk grunted in reply.

"I still think it'd be good for you to get whatever it is off your chest before the mission."

"Carter pack it in!"

"Jeez, I'm just trying to help."

Newkirk banged on the bunk harder than necessary and the tunnel opened up beneath. He slid down the ladder without a backward glance. Carter followed, shaking his head.

They made their way to the tunnel alcove designated as the dressing room. Newkirk disappeared for a moment and returned with his arms laden with the two uniforms they were to wear. He turned to snap at Carter, "Make yerself useful and go get the boots will ya?"

"Sure Peter." He slowly walked out, head down.

A pang of guilt hit Newkirk after Carter walked out. He'd done again hadn't he? Taken his anger out on his friend.

Carter came back, boots in hand. "Here Peter."

"Ta mate. Let's get this lot organized, what do you say?"

"Okay."

As they sorted the uniforms and accessories out, Newkirk glanced sideways at Carter. "Andrew…I'm sorry I snapped at ya. I've been out of sorts today and I've been takin' it out on you."

"It's obvious something's been bothering you Peter. I just wish I knew what."

Newkirk sighed. "It's a long story Andrew."

"We've got the time. We've got to get these uniforms complete, and then we've got to clean the guns and then…"

"I get the picture mate." He looked at Carter and decided to go ahead and tell him. "I only 'ope I don't 'urt yer feelins' any more than I already 'ave Andrew."

"Why would my feelings be hurt?"

"Cuz I was jealous of ya mate. You were natterin' on and on whilst you wrote that letter to yer mum and it just got on me nerves. I couldn't take it anymore."

"Oh…" Carter knew little about Newkirk's family situation. He had only heard him speak of his sister Mavis. "Well Peter you don't have to apologize again for that…I mean…"

"Andrew….'ow can I say this? It's not yer fault mate. Fifteen years ago today I lost me mum and...and I've been really gutted about it."

"Gutted?"

"Upset Andrew, upset."

"Golly I'm sure sorry Peter."

"Thanks mate. It's just that you still have a mum, and a dad as well. And they both love you. It just got to me. I'm sorry I took it out on you."

"How did you lose your mom, if you don't mind me asking?"

Newkirk scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "I reckon she worked 'erself to death. Took sick sudden like. Somethin' to do with 'er lungs. After she'd been sick a little while, she finally 'ad to go in 'ospital. Me old man never bothered to go visit 'er. Spent most of 'is time rat arsed 'e did. Didn't give a flippin' care about 'er. I'd try to spend as much time as I could with 'er but I 'ad to earn a livin' what with the old man bein' what 'e was. Somebody 'ad to make sure Mavis 'ad food and clothin'. We was both there when mum passed. I remember it like it was yesterday…" he trailed off, looking down. "I took Mavis 'ome and then walked the streets the rest of the night, cryin' me eyes out. I wasn't but 15 years old then. Soon after that, me old man kicked me out of the 'ouse. No surprise that. Me and the old man never got along. I'll never know why 'e 'ated me so. I suppose Mum was the only thing what kept us from killin' each other."

Carter was taken aback. He knew Newkirk had grown up in London's streets but didn't know the details. He put his arm around Newkirk's shoulders. "I'm sorry Peter. I'm really sorry you had to go through that. I'll try not to mention my mom and dad too much if it makes you feel bad."

"You don't 'ave to do that Andrew. It's not yer fault. I don't know why this is 'ittin' me so 'ard this year. I..I…just really miss me mum."

"I'd feel the same way if I were you Peter. Don't worry about me. If it makes you feel better, you can yell at me anytime you get mad. I can take it. I know you don't really mean it."

"Oh Andrew…" he honestly didn't know what to say. Now he felt even guiltier for how he had acted. "Thanks for bein' such a good mate. I promise to try to keep me feelins' in check." He set the uniforms aside. "C'mon let's get these guns cleaned and ready. Maybe we'll 'ave time to try to get a bit o' rest before we 'ave to go."

Carter nodded and they both sat down to finish the business at hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Best Laid Plans**

They sat in a booth at the Hofbrau, indulging in a beer while they waited for Nightingale.

"Not a bad brew eh Andrew?" Newkirk wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Pretty good," agreed Carter.

Newkirk was surprised to find that he was actually enjoying himself, in contrast to his earlier black mood. Carter's quiet, unassuming presence now proved to be a soothing balm to his soul. "I wonder when Nightingale will show up."

"Soon I hope. I want to get back as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"I don't know Peter. I've just got a bad feeling about this mission."

"There ya go again. Lighten up Andrew. This'll be a piece of cake." He scanned the room for anyone who might be their contact when he noticed an attractive young woman seated at the bar staring intently at them. "'ello what've we got 'ere?"

She stood up and approached, her eyes locked on Newkirk. "Pardon me. Have we met before? You look like someone I knew in Dusseldorf before the war."

Newkirk replied in German, "I attended university in Dusseldorf. Would you care to join us, fraulein?" He stood and gallantly kissed her hand.

"Danke." She sat down at their table.

"Nightingale?" whispered Carter.

"Yes. You are Papa Bear's cubs?" Carter nodded. She noticed Newkirk looking at her with a puzzled expression. "Please forgive me for staring but you remind me so much of my brother. You could be his twin."

"A nice lookin' fella is he?" Newkirk joked.

"He was. He is missing in action at Stalingrad."

"I'm sorry, Miss."

She gave him a small, sad smile. "In a few minutes, I will leave and wait for you in the alley behind the building. Wait a few minutes and then meet me there. The car is parked nearby. We will then go to the secondary location. Verstehen?"

Both men nodded.

"Gute nacht gentlemen. Thank you for the beer."

"Gute nacht fraulein."

They finished their beers and left ten minutes later. They casually strolled out the front door and then hurried around back to the alley, where Nightingale awaited them. "Come. The car is this way." She led them down a side street to where the car was parked. She slid into the driver's seat and motioned for Newkirk and Carter to hide in the back seat.

"'ow far do we 'ave to go, love?" asked Newkirk.

"It will take just a few minutes. I will let you know when we arrive. Please keep down until I give the all clear."

"Righto love."

"Peter…please?" Carter wasn't liking where this was going.

Nightingale looked back at them in the rear view mirror. "Your name is Peter?"

"Yessum."

She nodded slowly and put the car in gear. Carter and Newkirk ducked down on the floor.

"Wonder what that's about?" mused Newkirk.

"I don't know but go easy on the 'loves' will ya?" replied Carter.

"Oh leave off Andrew."

They arrived at their destination and Nightingale got out first. "Stay down on the floor. I will go in first. Our informant is very nervous. The plans he has are highly classified. We are not to pass the information on to London until he is safely out of Germany."

"Who's going to handle that?" Carter asked. The Colonel didn't say anything about getting somebody out of the country.

"It is yet to be decided."

"That's just bloody marvelous!" Newkirk hissed.

"Wait here. I will signal you when to come in." Nightingale headed for the barn.

Carter sighed. His misgivings about this mission came back strong. His gut was telling him something bad was about to happen. He just didn't know what.

Newkirk noticed Carter's state of mind. "Buck up Andrew. We'll get the information and scarper back to the Stalag. Let the underground worry about this bloke."

"I don't know Peter. This complicates things."

"Not for us mate! The Colonel said to get the information and come back. He didn't say anythin' about gettin' the contact out of Germany."

Carter's reply was cut off by Nightingale signaling from the open barn door for them to exit the car.

"'ere we go Andrew. Piece of cake!" Newkirk jumped out of the car and bounded over, several steps ahead of Carter.

"Come!" Nightingale stepped out the door, ushering Newkirk in. She stayed there, waiting for Carter to catch up. "Come! We must get inside!"

They both jumped as the sound of a gun shot rang out from inside the barn. Carter grabbed Nightingale and hit the dirt. He pushed the barn door open from the ground. Nightingale called, "What has happened? Is it safe to come in?"

No answer. Nightingale slowly rose to her feet. Carter tried to dissuade her. "No. I must go in." He sighed and got up. Gun in hand, he followed her as she cautiously entered the barn. She glanced down and gave a startled cry. Carter followed her eyes and very nearly screamed.

Newkirk lay face down at their feet, blood pooling beneath his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Tangent**

"What did you do?" yelled Carter. "What the hell did you do?" He knelt beside his friend, keeping his gun trained on the man in the corner of the barn. "Move where I can see you! Oh my God. Oh my God."

"You are not German?" The man shouted as he moved toward the entrance. "Was ist das?"

"Gunther these are Papa Bear's men! What have you done?" Nightingale cried.

Carter had to squelch the cold, hard panic that suddenly seized him. He fumbled for something to try to staunch the blood, finding nothing but a handkerchief. He reached for Newkirk's neck. _C'mon Peter. C'mon. Please be there for me buddy! _ He finally found a pulse, weak and thready, but there. He breathed a sigh of relief. "We've got to get him to a doctor!"

"I thought he was Heer! I didn't know! I saw the uniform and I…I…Mein Gott. I am sorry. I am so sorry. Is he alive? Please tell me I did not kill one of Papa Bear's men. Please."

"One moment." Nightingale walked up to Gunther, her hand held out. "The plans. Where are they? That is why we are here. That is why these men put their lives in danger. That is why one of them is lying there wounded."

_She's right. Gutsy lady,_ thought Carter. The man called Gunther passed an envelope to Nightingale, who in turn passed it along to Carter. "Please do not let this tragedy be in vain." Carter nodded tightly.

"What now?" Carter racked his brain. Newkirk wouldn't survive without a doctor.

Nightingale took charge. "Gunther snap out of it! Come over here and help us. You will be coming with us until we finalize a plan to get you out of Germany."

Gunther nodded dazedly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Help us get him into the car. We will go to my mother's house in the countryside."

'Wait! What? We've got to get in touch with Papa Bear!" Carter badly wanted and needed Colonel Hogan's help. Right now, he felt one step away from completely useless.

Nightingale shook her head. "No. First we must get Gunther to safety and medical help for your man. We will contact Papa Bear afterwards."

Carter glanced at Newkirk. The wound still bled, but seemed to be slowing. He maintained cautious pressure against the left side of his head. He couldn't gauge the severity of the wound due to all the blood and Peter's matted hair, and prayed that it wasn't as serious as it looked.

Nightingale looked down at Papa Bear's men. She swallowed hard, trying not to let Newkirk's resemblance to her lost brother break her. It was difficult. And it was to become even more difficult, once they arrived at her mother's house. But there was no other choice. They had to have a safe haven _now_.

Gunther put his gun away and moved to help Carter lift Newkirk up from the ground. Carter had to physically force his feelings of anger towards the man away for now, for Peter's sake. "Careful!" He tried to support Peter's upper body, so no more damage could be done. Nightingale held the door open as they slowly made their way to the car. Carter opened the passenger door and they eased Newkirk onto the back seat. He got in on the other side and cradled Peter's head in his lap, still gently pressing the bloody handkerchief to the wound. "Please drive carefully!"

Nightingale nodded and slid into the driver's seat. Gunther crouched down on the floor of the front seat. Grief stricken, he hoped and prayed that Papa Bear's man would live. He had reacted strictly out of fear and panic. Nightingale had not mentioned that they would be disguised as Heer. As the adrenaline wore off, the full import of his act hit him. He had never killed a man before, and he wished with all his soul that this wasn't the first time.

"Mein Gott. What have I done? What have I…" Gunther dissolved into sobs. "I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I did not know…I did not know."

Carter clenched his jaw as he heard the man break down. He looked at Peter's face; he was pale, bloody and drawn. He brushed Peter's hair back off his forehead, then reached to check his pulse just to put his mind at ease. _This damned war! Things like this happen that just tear down your faith. Things like this happen that aren't anyone's fault and yet are everyone's fault. Here we are, putting our lives on the line trying to bring this war to an earlier end. Dear God, are we going to lose Newkirk doing it? Please Sir. Please let him live. Please?_ Carter found that he couldn't bring himself to say any words of comfort to Gunther. He focused instead on getting Peter the help he desperately needed. "Nightingale? You said we need to get medical help. Where? We can't go to a hospital."

"My uncle is a doctor. He works with us. We will contact him from my mother's house."

Carter breathed a heavy sigh of relief. _Thank you God Sir! Thank you for giving Peter a chance._

The car sped on into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – A Safe Haven**

After what seemed like hours to Carter, the car turned into the drive of an isolated farmhouse in the countryside. He couldn't get his bearings due to the darkness and the fact that his attention had been completely focused on keeping Newkirk still and comfortable during the drive. He had no idea where they were or how far they were from Stalag 13. He leaned down and whispered into Newkirk's ear, "We're safe for now buddy. Hang on Peter. We're safe."

Nightingale turned to look into the back seat. "How is he?"

"Bleeding has just about stopped. He seems to be breathing shallower than he was. That can't be good."

She glanced over at Gunther, who had somewhat regained his composure. "I must tell you something before we bring him inside the house. My mother will help me take care of your man, along with my uncle. She has not been in her…how do you say…she has not been in her right mind since we received the news about my brother. It was quite a shock and she never recovered. Her mind seems to dwell in the past now."

Carter nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that."

She continued, "Your wounded man looks so very much like my brother and I do not know how mother will react. Please let me deal with her. Do not worry. We will take good care of him." She looked down. "In a strange way, it is a protection. If your man talks due to his injury, she will probably not remember what he says. Either myself or my uncle will be there with him just in case."

"Ma'am, we're just so very grateful for your help. I'm not worried."

"Danke. Let us go inside."

Gunther and Carter gently eased Newkirk out of the back seat and followed Nightingale as she led them to the front porch. She gently knocked on the door. "Mother? Mother, please open the door. It is Astrid."

_Astrid. Pretty name._ Carter made a mental note to tell Newkirk at the first opportunity. He was sure he'd like her name too.

Shuffling noises came from the other side of the door. "Astrid? Was ist los?"

"Please open the door and let me in Mother."

A hand fumbled at the door for some time, as if it had difficulty finding the knob to open it. "Ach!" came a thin voice.

"Please keep trying Mother. I will wait for you." She glanced back at Carter and Gunther apologetically. Their burden was heavy and time was of the essence.

The knob finally turned and the door opened to reveal a petite older woman in her nightgown. Her long gray hair was tied back loosely at her neck. Lines of stress and loss etched her face. "Astrid? Was ist los?" she repeated in a frightened voice.

"Mother we have some friends who need shelter for a little while. May they stay?"

The older woman looked over Astrid's shoulder at Carter and Gunther, standing with Newkirk lying motionless in their arms. She looked at her daughter with a puzzled expression. "Is he hurt?"

"Yes Mother. He is hurt. He needs to see Uncle Manfred. May we come in please?"

"Come in child! Come in!" She moved aside to let them in and peered down at Newkirk as they passed by. She looked up in shock and began crying, "Astrid! Astrid! Feldgrau! Feldgrau! Mein Gott! Petzi has come home! Petzi has come home!" She began sobbing. Astrid took her mother by the shoulders and led her back to her bedroom.

Carter called out to her as she left. "Petzi?"

"My brother's name is Peter. She always called him Petzi."

Carter sighed and shook his head. So that's why her eyes looked so haunted when Newkirk told her his name. "Where should we put him, ma'am?" he asked when she returned.

Astrid led them down to a bedroom at the end of the hallway. "My brother's room." She gestured and they gently laid Newkirk on the bed. Carter began stripping the uniform off of him, leaving him in undershirt and undergarments only. He figured it'd be more comfortable for Newkirk to rest without all that bulky clothing. He spread a light blanket over his friend and sat on the side of the bed.

Astrid came in with a bowl of warm water and some towels, and handed them to Carter. He set to work trying to clean Newkirk's wound as gently and thoroughly as possible. She went back to the door. "I will call my uncle. I am sure he will come immediately."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Please, call me Astrid. And your name is?"

"My name's Andrew ma'am, uh, Astrid."

Astrid smiled at him, then gestured for Gunther to follow her. "I will show you to your room. You need to rest."

She then made her way to the parlor and picked up the receiver of the phone. She took a deep breath, distressed at her mother's reaction to the wounded Englander.

"Hello? Uncle Manfred? This is Astrid. I am sorry to call so late but mother is not feeling well and I am worried about her. Could you come please? Thank you Uncle. I greatly appreciate it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Waiting**

Kinch was getting tired of watching Hogan pace. "Colonel why don't you take a rest period?"

"No dice Kinch. Carter and Newkirk were supposed to have been back here no later than midnight. They're already two hours late." He took off his crush cap and ran his fingers through his hair. "It was, no, let me rephrase that, it _should_ have been a simple mission."

"It seems that missions involving Carter and Newkirk are never simple."

Hogan nodded and sighed.

"Why don't you head upstairs and get some rest? I'm monitoring the radio. I'll call you as soon as I hear something."

"Can't sleep with those guys missing in action. I ordered a pot of coffee from LeBeau."

As if on cue, the Frenchman came down the ladder with a fresh pot of hot coffee.

"Louis we were just talking about you and your coffee," Kinch smiled.

"Among other things I am sure." He poured two cups and passed one to Kinch and Hogan. "Have you heard anything, Kinch?"

"Nothing yet Louis."

"I hope they have not run into any serious trouble Colonel."

"Who knows? I wish we could find out. It's the not knowing that gets to me."

Kinch and LeBeau both nodded. They felt the same way.

Hogan gestured with his coffee cup. "Louis, get back upstairs and keep watch for any surprise bed checks."

"Oui mon Colonel. Let me know if anything happens."

"You know we will."

"Merci." LeBeau disappeared up the ladder.

Hogan sighed. "I had a bad feeling about this. Apparently Newkirk jumped all over Carter for some reason earlier. I shouldn't have sent them out together."

"I'm pretty sure they worked it out before they left Colonel."

"How can you be sure Kinch?"

"Well sir," Kinch hesitated. He hated to admit to eavesdropping, but it couldn't be helped. He had come down to the radio room to check the equipment while Newkirk and Carter were in the dressing alcove, preparing for the mission. "I overheard some of their conversation while I was here at the radio."

"And?"

"Colonel, it was a private conversation and I didn't hear all of it. Can we just leave it at the fact that they weren't fighting when they left?"

Hogan frowned, then nodded. "Okay Kinch. We'll leave it at that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carter looked at his watch again. Astrid's uncle had not yet arrived. He glanced down at Newkirk, who was still unconscious. He had cleaned and bandaged the wound as best he could. It was a deep graze; the bullet didn't appear to have penetrated Newkirk's skull but then again, he wasn't a doctor. _C'mon doc. Hurry and get here. Peter needs you._ Astrid came in and handed him a cup of tea. "Thanks Astrid. How long before your uncle gets here?"

"It should not be too much longer. How is your friend?" She could not bring herself to use his given name.

"The same I suppose. I don't like that his breathing is still shallow. His left eye is bruised and swollen. I don't like that either." He reached over to place a hand on Newkirk's forehead. "Doesn't feel feverish, that's good."

"I am sorry things turned out this way. I should have told Gunther you were dressed as Heer."

"It's not your fault ma'am, I mean Astrid. I guess it's one of those stupid things that just happens. It's nobody's fault. I just hope Peter doesn't die because of it."

She nodded and sighed.

"Astrid? I really need to get in touch with Papa Bear. We're two hours overdue already."

"I will have to go back into town to send a message. I was waiting for my uncle to arrive so I could go. Do you wish to come with me?"

He looked down at Newkirk again. "I'd rather stay with Peter if at all possible. Could you transmit a message for me?"

"Yes."

"Tell Papa Bear that we have the plans and that one of us was wounded. Request further instructions. No details as to how it happened for now. I'll explain it to them later. Let them know that the wounded man is getting medical attention and can't be moved right now. Make sure they know he is at a safe location. They'll be worried. Oh yeah, and tell them that Gunther needs to be sent out of the country before the plans are transmitted to London. Papa Bear doesn't know that."

"All right. I will tell them."

"Oh and Astrid? Is there any way I can find out how far we are from Stalag 13?

"I have a map. I will bring it." She left.

Carter stared blankly at the doorway, suddenly exhausted. He heard a faint moan come from Newkirk. He leaned down close and spoke to him. "Peter? Peter? Can you hear me? Wake up if you can buddy. Please?" He gently smoothed Newkirk's hair back off his forehead, watching his face for signs of consciousness. It wasn't to be. "Okay buddy. You keep resting. The doc'll be here soon – I hope."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Help at Last**

Carter pored over the map Astrid brought. As best he could make out, they were approximately 15 kilometers from Stalag 13. _That's nearly 10 miles. A pretty decent distance on foot._ He shook his head. He didn't feel good about leaving Newkirk but there were no other options. He had to make sure the plans made it back to the stalag. _Where on earth is the doctor?_ He turned to head out the door and nearly ran over Astrid's mother. "Oh excuse me ma'am! I didn't see you there."

"May I see Petzi mein herr?" She reached her arm out towards Newkirk.

"Well, I guess it's okay." He guided her to a chair beside the bed, wondering where Astrid was.

"Oh danke, danke. Petzi. My Petzi. I knew you would come home one day." She reached out to gently caress Newkirk's face. "But you are hurt." She turned her tear filled eyes up to Carter. "How did my boy get hurt?"

Carter fumbled for words. "Uh, well, ma'am he was, uh, wounded in action."

"Fighting the Russians?"

"Uh, yes ma'am. I suppose so."

"Were you with him?"

Carter forgot he was still dressed as an infantryman, with Newkirk's blood staining his pants and coat. "Yes ma'am. I was with him." _Astrid where are you?_ He heard the front door open. _Please let that be the doc. Please._

Astrid and a tall older man came in the bedroom. "Mother! What are you doing here? You should be sleeping!"

Carter almost fainted with relief. _Thank God he's finally here!_ The doctor approached Astrid's mother and gently took her by the shoulders. "Katrin dear. You must get up. Let me examine this young man."

"What took so long?" Carter couldn't keep the frustration out of his voice.

"Uncle had to go to his office to collect his surgical tools," Astrid answered. "Come mother. Let us heat some soup. He will need to eat when he wakes up." She glanced down at Newkirk and sighed.

"Manfred, please take good care of my Petzi."

"Petzi?" He took a closer look at the man in the bed and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I see how she could mistake him for Petzi." He set his medical bag on the nightstand and took out a stethoscope. He addressed Carter as he checked Newkirk's heart and respiration. "What happened?"

"He was shot in the head. His breathing has been shallower than normal, and as you can see, his left eye is swollen and bruised."

The doctor removed the bandage and examined the wound. "It appears to be a deep graze wound. There are some embedded bullet fragments that will have to be removed." Manfred checked Newkirk's eyes. "His left eye is not responsive. That is not good. It could indicate possible intracranial bleeding. Has he regained consciousness at all?"

"No sir."

"Very well young man. If you please, I would like to complete the examination in private."

Carted nodded and left. He headed to the kitchen. "Astrid? When can we contact Papa Bear?"

She looked up from the stove. "We are nearly finished here. Then I will go back to town. Has Uncle said anything?"

"No he's still examining Peter."

"Very well. Mother, I must leave for a little while. I will be back soon."

"Yes my child. I will go watch over Petzi."

"Would you not rather go back to bed?"

"No. I wish to see my son. I have missed him so." She headed to the bedroom, calling to her brother. "Manfred I come to see Petzi now!"

Carter helped Astrid with her coat. "You are sure you wish to stay?" she asked.

"Yes. I don't want to leave Peter before I absolutely have to. I have a feeling the Col-, uh, Papa Bear is going to order me back to the stalag."

She nodded. "I will return shortly."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kinch had been dozing and nearly fell out of his chair when the radio suddenly burst to life. "Nightingale to Papa Bear. Nightingale to Papa Bear. Come in Papa Bear."

"Papa Bear here Nightingale. We read you, over."

Hogan jumped up from the cot where he had been catching some sleep. Kinch handed him the mike.

"The plans have been delivered. We are instructed to get the contact out of the country before the plans may be transmitted to London. Unfortunately, one of your men has been wounded. He is receiving medical attention but cannot be moved right now. He is in a safe location. Request further instructions."

Hogan shot a worried look at Kinch. "Acknowledged Nightingale. Which of my men has been wounded?"

"The Englander, Papa Bear."

Hogan sighed and dropped his head into his hand. "How did this happen? Any word on his condition?"

"He was shot in the head and has not regained consciousness yet. The doctor is with him now. Your man Andrew said he would give you all the details."

Hogan's stomach knotted up and he had to swallow hard. "Thanks. Hold on Nightingale." He spoke to Kinch, "We're going to have to come up with a story to explain their absence. Go get Louis." Kinch took off.

"Nightingale, inform my other man to return to home base and bring the contact with him. We will take responsibility for getting him out of the country. Please keep us informed regarding our wounded man. We need to get him back as soon as possible." He didn't voice the obvious. _Head wound! Will Newkirk survive this?_ Hopefully Carter would have some better news for them.

"Understood Papa Bear. Nightingale out."

"Papa Bear out." Hogan wrapped his arms around himself. _Damn! Damn! Damn!_

LeBeau came in at a run, followed by Kinch. LeBeau was frantic, "Colonel, please tell me Newkirk is all right!"

He shook his head. "They don't know his condition. He hasn't regained consciousness and he's apparently at a different location."

"Mon Dieu! What can we do?"

"The only thing we can do is sit tight for now. I've ordered Carter to come back with the contact. We've got to get him out of the country before we can transmit the plans. We'll regroup when he gets back."

"What about roll call Colonel?" asked Kinch.

Hogan paced as he spoke. "If Carter gets on his horse now, I'm hoping he arrives before roll call."

"What if he doesn't?" asked Kinch.

"Then we'll have to have a backup plan. The problem is, we don't know where he's starting from. There's no way of knowing how long it'll take."

"So there is a chance André may not arrive before roll call?" LeBeau asked.

Hogan nodded. "Since Newkirk's been wounded, I'll have to report both he and Carter as escaped for now. That'll lead to something we really don't need - Kraut patrols combing the woods while Carter is trying to get back with that contact. I also need to come up with an explanation for Klink. Newkirk was visibly upset when he stormed out of the barracks this morning; I'm sure some of the guards noticed. Maybe I can tell our illustrious Kommandant that he was homesick and just took off, and that Carter went after him to bring him back."

"I hope Klink buys it Colonel. And I hope Andrew gets back here before roll call."

"So do I Kinch. So do I."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Action**

Carter headed back to Newkirk's bedside, determined to find out everything he could about his condition before he had to leave. The doctor was just finishing up as he entered the room.

"How is he doctor?"

"He is stable but will most likely remain unconscious for some time yet. I need to remove the bullet fragments as soon as possible. Unfortunately, there is no way of knowing how severe the internal bleeding is. He really should be in hospital but that is not an option right now. Katrin?" He spoke to his sister, who sat on the opposite side of the bed, grasping Newkirk's left hand.

"Yes Manfred?"

"Would you please put a large pot of water on to boil? I must sterilize my instruments."

She nodded and brought Newkirk's hand up to her lips as she rose to leave. "Rest Petzi. I will be back."

Carter had to look away. The joy in the old woman's eyes broke his heart.

The doctor extended his hand, "By the way, I am Manfred Hoffman. Katrin is my sister."

Carter took it in his and responded, "Andrew Carter, sir. Thank you for taking care of my friend."

"I will do everything I can. Are you able to assist me?"

"Uh, sure. I'll do whatever you need me to."

"I need to prepare the area surrounding the wound before I remove the fragments. Please bring me a basin of warm water and a towel."

Carter hurried out to secure the items. He returned and then scrubbed up to help. "What do you want me to do sir?"

"Hold this towel close here while I shave the side of his head."

Carter laughed to himself. _Newkirk sure won't like that. Hopefully he'll recover soon so that I can tease him about it!_ He held the towel as the doctor used it to clean the razor blade after each use. The wound was gradually revealed and Carter winced when he saw it. He could plainly see the bullet fragments and hoped Peter wouldn't regain consciousness until after the doctor removed them. He watched sadly as the doctor re-bandaged the wound.

"Doc? What are his chances?"

"I do not think his life is in danger at this point. I gave him Sulfapyridine to inhibit any infection. However, I am worried about his sight. I do not like this bruising and swelling of his left eye. Hopefully any impairment will be temporary. Removing the fragments could possibly help the situation with his sight. We can only wait and see. I must go and sterilize my instruments." He headed for the kitchen.

Carter sat down on the side of the bed, looking down at Newkirk. He took his friend's hand in his. "Hang on buddy. The doc is going to do a little surgery on you to take out those fragments. It'll help you get better. I promise. Just don't wake up until after he's finished. Okay?" He gave Newkirk's hand a little squeeze and then got up.

Astrid had returned. He heard her voice from the hallway as she approached the kitchen. "Uncle? How is he?"

"Stable, still unconscious. I am going to remove the bullet fragments even though I do not have any anesthesia. I do not have enough information about his injury to risk using a sedative or morphine. It would go much better for him if he were in hospital." He began pulling his instruments out of the boiling water and laying them out on a metal tray.

"I know Uncle. That is just not possible."

"I realize that dear. I am just concerned."

"Manfred? May I go back to see Petzi now?" Katrin interrupted.

He turned to Katrin. "I am also concerned about your mama." He called to Carter, "Herr Carter, would you please take my sister back to your friend's room? She wishes to spend as much time as she can with him."

Carter nodded and took Katrin's hand. "Ma'am? Would you come with me?"

Astrid watched sadly as he led her mother down the hallway. "What can I do Uncle? You know she hasn't been the same since…since Peter was reported missing."

"I don't know Astrid. I know it isn't good for her to keep believing this man is Petzi. Goodness knows he looks enough like Petzi to be his doppelgänger."

"There is even more – the Englander's name is Peter as well."

He sighed and shook his head. "Well, let us hope he has better luck than Petzi. I will be performing the surgery shortly and will need assistance. Can I count on Herr Carter?"

"Nein, he will be leaving. Orders from Papa Bear. I will assist you Uncle. I promised Andrew that we would take good care of his friend."

Manfred nodded, picking up the tray. 'Let us go sit with your mama for a few minutes then."

They entered the bedroom to see Carter and Katrin sitting beside the bed. Katrin again had Newkirk's hand in hers, gently massaging his palm. She was talking to Carter.

"…and I named him Peter because he was to be the rock I needed to cling to after his father died."

Carter gave his seat to Astrid. "Danke. Papa was wounded in the Great War. He died a year later of complications from his wound. Petzi was born four months after he died."

"Peter means rock?" he wondered.

She nodded. "It is derived from the Greek 'Petros' meaning 'rock.'"

"Wow," breathed Carter. "What an appropriate name." In many ways, Peter Newkirk was also a rock, both to their operation and to him personally.

"Andrew I need to talk to you privately." Astrid got up and took his arm. "I will be but a moment Uncle."

They moved to the kitchen.

"Did you get in touch with Papa Bear?" Carter asked.

"Yes. He has ordered you to return and bring Gunther with you. Papa Bear will get him out of Germany."

Carter sighed. He had feared that the Colonel would do that. Now he had the unenviable responsibility of telling the guys how Newkirk got shot with the person responsible right there. "I didn't want to leave before the doc operates but I guess I have to. Orders, you know?"

She nodded. "I'll go wake Gunther up." She stepped away to leave then turned back. "Please try to keep your anger at Gunther under control. You have done very well so far. I know that Papa Bear and your other comrades will be angry as well when they hear what happened."

Carter scrubbed both hands over his face. "I'm trying my best. It's very difficult."

"I know it is. Believe me I know. Sometimes my anger at what has happened to my brother and my mother is so great, I frighten myself. It is one of the main reasons I joined the Underground."

"Let me go say good-bye to Newkirk and then we can be on our way."

Astrid nodded and left.

Carter entered the room and sat on the side of the bed. He gently grasped Newkirk at his shoulders. "Peter I have to leave now. You hang in there buddy. Please. For my sake. For all our sakes. The doc and Astrid and her mom will take real good care of you while I'm gone, okay? I'll see you when I come back. I promise."

He turned to Manfred. "Please take good care of him while I'm gone."

"We will young man. Do not worry."

With a heavy sigh, Carter got up and left. He stood at the doorway, taking one last look at his friend and then he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Removals**

Gunther stood nervously in the hallway, waiting for Carter. Astrid put a steadying hand on his shoulder; yet she could find no words of comfort for him. All actions, deliberate or not, have consequences. She couldn't imagine having to face the wounded man's comrades to admit what he had done. She felt sorry for Gunther. She felt sorry for the wounded Englander. She felt sorry for Andrew. She felt sorry for her mother. She felt sorry for her brother. She felt sorry for herself. She sighed and shook herself mentally. _Do not dwell on this! Focus on the successful completion of the mission and the Englander's recovery._

"I guess I'm ready." Carter pulled his feldgrau greatcoat back on and shouldered his rifle. He spoke to Gunther. "In case we encounter any patrols, you're a suspicious character I'm taking in for questioning, okay?"

Gunther nodded.

"We've got to get going. I want to make the trip as quickly as possible." He figured the Colonel would have to report them as escaped; he intended to get back to the camp before roll call no matter what. "Well c'mon. Let's go." He reached out and took Astrid's hand. "Astrid ma'am, thank you for all your help. Please take real good care of Peter for me."

"We will Andrew. Please be careful."

Carter nodded and took Gunther by the arm, pushing him ahead through the front door.

She gazed thoughtfully at the closed door for a few moments, then was roused out of her thoughts by a call from Manfred. "Astrid?"

"Yes Uncle. I am coming." She headed for her brother's bedroom.

He met her at the doorway. "Do you think it a good idea for your mama to be here during the surgery?"

"Mother? Katrin sat on Newkirk's right side now, his right hand held tight in both of hers. "Why don't you rest mother?"

She shook her head. "Nein. I will not leave Petzi. He needs me here." As if in answer, the Englander moaned softly.

Manfred moved swiftly back to the bedside. "Never mind her Astrid, I need to operate now! I do not need him to regain consciousness in the middle of surgery!"

She nodded and let her mother be. "Let me wash up and I will be right back!"

Katrin spoke soothingly. "Shush my boy. You will be alright. Uncle Manfred will help you. Remember when you fell out of the Linden tree and broke your leg?" She frowned. "Manfred, how old was Petzi when he broke his leg?"

"I believe he was 12 at the time."

"Ja I think you are right. Petzi, your uncle patched you up then and he will do so now. Do not worry my boy."

Astrid came back in. "What do you want me to do?"

"Hand me my instruments as I call for them."

She nodded. Newkirk had been prepped as best as he could be under the circumstances. Manfred began by removing the bandage and disinfecting the wound. He glanced over at Katrin as she grasped Newkirk's hand and suddenly realized an advantage to her presence at the bedside. "Katrin, keep talking to him. It will help keep him calm."

Astrid tried to keep her mind focused on the task at hand. She noticed the Englander flinch when her uncle began removing the fragments. His breathing quickened as well. "Uncle is he feeling what you are doing?"

"I am afraid so. Hopefully he will not regain full consciousness until after I am finished."

Katrin kept speaking to Newkirk in a low, soothing monotone. She began gently caressing his forearm and the back of his hand. Astrid caught her breath. Katrin used to do that for both of them as children when they were sleepless or in pain.

The Englander continued to breathe fast and hard. He whimpered and tried to move his head, as if to escape the pain.

"Astrid, please hold his head still. I must get every sliver of bullet out of this wound."

She did so, praying that her uncle would complete the surgery soon. "Please hurry Uncle. He is in pain." She swallowed hard, trying to remove the lump in her throat. _This is not Petzi! This is not my brother writhing in pain!_ The Englander's suffering set her mind wondering. _How did my brother die? Did he linger on to perish in excruciating pain? Or did he die mercifully, suddenly and quickly?_ She shook her head. _I really do not want to know! He is gone. That is heartache enough._

"Bandages please Astrid."

"Oh yes Uncle." She sighed with relief as she noticed the Englander's breathing gradually slowing and becoming more even. She looked over at her mother. _She has handled this better than I have!_ Katrin continued to caress Newkirk's arm and speak softly to him. She reached over to stroke his hair.

Astrid sighed. She had never seen her mother in such peace. She reached down with a square of gauze and dabbed the perspiration from the Englander's face. He frowned slightly, as if trying to wake up.

"Shhhhh my boy. It is all over now. Sleep my son. Sleep. Shhhhh." Katrin began singing an old lullaby she used to sing to the children when they were very young. The Englander visibly relaxed and finally fell asleep.

"Thank you Katrin. The boy needs rest now." Manfred walked around the bed and gently grasped Katrin by the shoulders. "He needs to sleep undisturbed. But I believe someone should be with him at all times just in case. I will stay for now." He moved to lift his sister from her seat. "We are all hungry and tired. Why don't you and Astrid get something to eat, and bring me a cup of soup when you are finished? Is that agreeable to you?"

Surprisingly, Katrin nodded. "Yes. I will do that. Rest my boy." She leaned down and kissed Newkirk on the forehead. "I will be back Petzi. Rest."

Astrid hugged her mother tight and held her close as they headed to the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Reaction**

Carter pushed Gunther hard. He knew that the Colonel would probably have to report he and Newkirk as escaped. That meant that the woods would soon be crawling with patrols. It was imperative they return before roll call.

"Can we not stop and rest?" moaned Gunther.

"No. We have to get to the stalag as soon as possible. Trust me. They'll be plenty of time for rest then."

"I cannot go on!"

"Just keep putting one foot in front of the other and we'll be there before you know it. Do you want to get captured by a patrol? Because that's what'll happen if we don't get there before roll call!"

"I cannot believe I am going to a Luft Stalag!"

"You'll be safe there until we can get you out of Germany."

Gunther huffed. "Safe! Once your comrades find out I shot your Englishman how safe do you suppose I will be?"

Carter sighed. He wasn't looking forward to the Colonel's reaction to all of this. "You'll be safe. You have my word. The guys are definitely going to be upset, but they won't hurt you. Do you think it's been easy for me? Newkirk is my best friend. If he doesn't pull through this, I don't know what we'll do."

"I am sorry Carter. It is a tragic comedy of errors, is it not?"

"Yeah. It sure is." He shook his head, trying to dispel the dark thoughts. "Let's try to speed it up. We don't have too much farther to go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hogan continued to pace the length of the radio room. Roll call was due in an hour. He tried out different scenarios for a backup plan in his mind. Bribing Schultz to look the other way wasn't an option this time. Schultz would overlook one man missing but two was asking a bit much. Besides, Newkirk being missing from roll call was pretty obvious, as he stood next to Hogan in the front line. Klink would notice that right off the bat. He sighed and pulled his crush cap off.

"Come up with anything Colonel?"

"Nothing Kinch. Nothing."

Kinch got up and poured them both a fresh cup of coffee. He was reaching over to hand the cup to Hogan when he froze. "Colonel? Do you hear something?"

There were rustling sounds coming from the emergency tunnel. They both took off in that direction.

Carter hopped off the ladder from the emergency tunnel entrance and immediately fell to his knees. Gunther had done the same thing. They both gulped in great mouthfuls of air. It had been an exhausting double time hike.

"Carter!"

"Andrew!"

Carter was never so happy to see the Colonel in all his life. He still couldn't catch his breath long enough to speak. Kinch grabbed him and helped him to the bench, while Hogan did the same for Gunther.

He finally got enough air. "Boy Colonel am I glad to see you!"

"Same here Carter. Thanks for getting here before roll call!"

"I figured I had to sir. Since you'll have to report us as escaped and all, I knew I needed to get here before the patrols went out."

Hogan chuckled. "When did you become clairvoyant Carter?"

"It just made sense to me Colonel." He leaned back against the tunnel wall. "Boy am I tired. We double-timed it for nearly ten miles."

Kinch's eyebrows went up. "That's quite a march Andrew. Is that where Peter is being hidden?"

Carter nodded.

Hogan looked from Carter to Gunther and back to Carter. "Let them get their wind back. Kinch would you go get Louis and see if he's got anything for them to eat?"

"Oh thanks Colonel. I haven't eaten since before we left last night. Oh and this is Gunther. Gunther I never got your last name."

"Nussbaum."

Hogan reached to shake his hand. He noted that the man shrank from his touch at first, then reached out tentatively to shake. "Pleased to meet you Gunther. You've done the Allies a great service."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not."

Hogan looked questioningly at Carter, his eyes sharpening as they dropped to note the blood stains on Carter's uniform. Carter nodded at the unspoken question, his eyes telling Hogan that there was much more to tell. At that moment LeBeau and Kinch came back into the tunnel with sandwiches and coffee. They passed the food to Carter and Gunther. "André! Mon ami! I am so glad to see you. Please tell me Pierre is all right."

"He was still unconscious when I left Louis. The doc doesn't think his life is in danger. He was going to do some surgery to remove the bullet fragments from his head."

Hogan, Kinch and LeBeau all sighed in relief. "Thank God!" murmured LeBeau.

"Carter we need to talk more about what happened to Peter." Hogan checked his watch. "But it's going to have to wait until after roll call. You two stay down here and rest. We'll be back. Come on guys." Hogan, Kinch and LeBeau headed down to the barracks entrance.

Carter closed his eyes. He didn't feel up to the conversation he was going to have with the Colonel. He spoke to Gunther, eyes still closed. "There's a cot in the alcove there. Why don't you go grab some sleep?"

Gunther finished his sandwich and drained the coffee cup. He nodded and headed to the alcove without a word. He too dreaded the conversation Carter was to have with Papa Bear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Schultz was frustrated yet again. He stood next to Hogan, speaking out of the side of his mouth.

"Colonel Hogan…..please? Where is Newkirk? Where is Carter? Please do not do this to me again Colonel Hogan."

Hogan looked around as if just discovering they were missing. "It looks to me like they've escaped Schultz."

"Colonel Hogan…I do not want to have to tell the Kommandant that they have escaped."

"Well I don't know what else to tell you Schultz. They're not here, that's for sure."

"Re-poooort!" Klink stalked up to the line. He immediately noticed Newkirk's absence. "Hogan! Where is your Englishman?"

_I wish I knew._ "He's not here Kommandant. I think he escaped."

"Beg to report Herr Kommandant" Schultz interrupted. "Sergeant Carter is missing as well."

"What? Hogan!"

Hogan shrugged his shoulders with an innocent look. "Don't look at me! Newkirk was very upset yesterday morning. I think he got homesick and just took off during the night. Carter must've gone after him to bring him back."

"That is true Herr Kommandant. Oh the Englander was so angry he…"

"Shut up Schultz! Call out the dogs! Alert the patrols!"

"Jawohl Herr Kommandant!"

The compound erupted into a chaos of activity as guards and dogs flew out the front gates at a dead run.

"Kommandant?"

"What is it Hogan?"

"Are we dismissed?"

Klink stamped his foot petulantly. "Dis-miiiisssed!"

"Thank you sir."

Hogan led his men back into the barracks and then he headed down into the tunnel, Kinch and LeBeau behind him. They found Carter on the bench, still leaning against the wall, sound asleep.

Kinch shook his head, chuckling. "Must we Colonel? I'm sure he was awake all last night. And then making that ten mile hike on top of that."

"I know Kinch, but it can't be helped. We've got to find out what happened."

LeBeau sat down next to Carter and gently shook him by the shoulder. "André? André? Réveillez-vous mon ami."

Carter bolted awake. "Please tell me Peter's all right!" he shouted. He blinked confusedly and looked around. "Oh wait. Where am I?"

Kinch crouched down and put a hand on Carter's knee. "You're back at the stalag Andrew."

"Oh sorry guys. I thought I was back at the house. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it Carter. I didn't really want to wake you but I need to debrief you on this mission."

Carter rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Sure Colonel."

"Just start at the beginning."

"Well we made contact with Nightingale at the Hofbrau and she took us to the abandoned barn off the old Hammelburg Road to get the plans from Gunther."

Kinch looked around. "Where is Gunther by the way?"

"I told him to grab some sleep on the cot around the corner. I didn't want him in here when I told you guys what happened."

Hogan looked askance at Carter. "Why?"

Carter took a deep breath and decided to just say it. "Because he's the one who shot Peter."

All three men exclaimed "What?" at virtually the same time. LeBeau added a muttered "Cochon!" to the mix. Hogan paced in the direction of the alcove where Gunther was sleeping. He looked back at Carter.

"Wait fellas. Wait. It was an accident."

"Some accident!" murmured Kinch.

"Peter went inside the barn before I did. Gunther was scared. He thought Peter was a German soldier. I mean, we were dressed as infantrymen weren't we?"

Hogan nodded slowly, "Yes but that doesn't mean…"

"I know Colonel, I know. Thank God Gunther's a bad shot! At least Peter isn't dead." He fumbled in his coat pocket. "Oh yeah, before I forget. Here are the plans. We did complete the mission sir."

Hogan nodded, then took the plans and put them in his jacket's inside pocket. "What happened after Newkirk was shot?"

"We got him in the car and Nightingale took us to her mother's house. I can show you on the map approximately where it is. Nightingale's uncle is a doctor who works with the underground. He was there taking care of Peter when I left."

"Do you have any more details on Newkirk's condition?" Hogan asked.

"Like I said, the doc didn't think his life was in danger. The bullet grazed the left side of his head pretty deep. His left eye was swollen and bruised. The doc said it wasn't responsive. He was real concerned about Peter's sight. And he was concerned about internal bleeding."

LeBeau closed his eyes and muttered a brief prayer for his English friend.

Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep his rising anger at bay. One of his command crew, seriously wounded, by a contact of all things! _Dammit, don't we have enough trouble? Now we have to worry about being shot by the people we're trying to help?_

Kinch repeatedly punched his fist into his hand, as Carter got up from the bench.

"Colonel when can I get back there and see Peter?"

"Not anytime soon. The woods and town will be chock full of Kraut patrols." Hogan glanced back over his shoulder. "Let Gunther sleep for now. I'll speak to him later." _That'll give me a chance to cool off! I certainly don't need to lose it right now!_

As Hogan headed for the ladder to the barracks, he heard LeBeau cursing under his breath and noticed Kinch's distracted stare. They were both facing the alcove where Gunther was, poised as if ready to attack. "Fellas?"

They looked up. "Try to get your feelings under control if at all possible. I know it's difficult. We still have a mission to complete. We're all worried about Peter. Hang on to the fact that's he still alive, okay?"

Kinch sighed and nodded, "Yes sir. You're right. At least he's still alive."

"Oui Colonel. I will try. Pierre is alive. It could have been so much worse."

"Carter?"

Carter looked at the three of them, then dropped his gaze to the floor. He spoke softly. "I was so angry when I first saw Peter lying on the ground." He raised his head to look Hogan in the eyes. "There was so much blood, Colonel, I thought he was dead. I nearly lost it. When I finally found his pulse, I didn't think of anything else but getting him to safety. I guess I've been too busy and worried to be angry again. Now I'm just too tired. I want to see him sir. I want to see him."

Hogan walked back to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "We all do Andrew. We will, trust me. We will."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Reckonings**

The first and only sensation he felt was pain. Sharp stabbing pain throughout the left side of his head. Pain that destroyed his thoughts and muddled his mind. He tried to raise his hand to the source of the pain but couldn't. He tried to open his eyes but they weren't cooperating either. Nothing was responding as it should. He failed in his attempt to raise his other hand as well. He felt a pressure as someone gently grasped his hand. He tried to open his eyes again to see who it was. Only the right eye opened, just a bit. The pain increased dramatically. He closed it and the pain subsided somewhat. He groaned in frustration. A hand caressed his forehead and someone spoke to him in a soft, soothing voice. The pain robbed him of comprehension, but the sound of the voice gave him a measure of peace. He tried to turn his head towards the voice, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Astrid, please get your uncle! Petzi is trying to wake up. There, there my son." The unknown hand continued to gently caress his forehead. He still didn't understand the words at this point; the pain overwhelmed all thought. He sought to stay focused on the voice, drifting on its calm, soothing tone. "Petzi. Please wake up my son. You must be hungry. I have soup ready for you."

Manfred appeared at the door. "Was ist los Katrin?"

"Petzi is trying to wake up."

He moved to the side of the bed opposite Katrin. "Ein moment, let me examine him." She released Newkirk's hand as Manfred checked his vitals. He shook his head as he checked the bruised left eye. _Still non-responsive._ The Englander whimpered in pain when he checked the right eye. _Pain due to light sensitivity. I must wrap his eyes to prevent further damage._ He removed the bandage to check on the head wound and found it to his satisfaction. He sighed. _I suspect there has been a depressed skull fracture but there is no way to confirm it without an x-ray._

Katrin sat quietly, watching Manfred perform his examination. A violent surge of nausea suddenly overwhelmed Newkirk, and he began retching. Manfred quickly lifted him and turned him on his side. "Katrin, please fetch me the basin on the nightstand!" He held the basin under Newkirk's face. "Just in case. I do not think he has anything in his stomach to bring up. So far it is only dry heaves."

He saw Katrin's stricken expression and sought to put her mind at ease. "Do not worry dear. It is a reaction to the pain. The body cannot tolerate such pain and tries any means to rid itself of the cause. It is a common reaction. Please hand me a damp cloth. I think he is finished for now." Manfred wiped Newkirk's face and gently laid him back down.

Manfred called for Astrid. "Astrid please assist me." Astrid came in and helped as Manfred re-bandaged Newkirk's head wound. He then packed gauze on each of his eyes and wrapped it in place. Astrid looked at her uncle questioningly. He spoke softly, "I am trying to protect what little sight he has left."

She blinked back tears. _What a price to pay!_ "Has he lost his sight permanently?"

"There is no way to tell at this point Astrid. I hope and pray not. I can only tell you what his condition is now. Right now he does not have full sight."

"You are saying that my Petzi is blind?" They had forgotten that Katrin sat across the bed from them. Manfred walked over to her and crouched down, taking her hands in his. He looked her in the eyes.

"For right now Katrin dear. It may not be permanent. We must wait." For what he knew not. If the wound had caused the kind of damage he suspected, the Englander stood a very good chance of losing his sight permanently without proper treatment in hospital. He took Newkirk's hand and put it in hers. "He needs to stay calm dear. You can help him by keeping him calm. You will do this?"

She nodded, lips trembling. "I will. Anything for my Petzi."

"It would be best if he went back to sleep for now. He is in a great amount of pain. I do not think he will be able to take any food at this point, especially after that episode of nausea." He took Newkirk's pulse and then reached into his bag. "Aspirin may help dull the pain somewhat. Astrid, please crush these two aspirin and mix the powder in a small amount of water. He needs the water as well; he is becoming dehydrated. Hopefully he will be able to keep it down." Astrid poured a small glass of water from the bedside decanter and took it into the kitchen. She returned and handed it to Manfred, who slowly dribbled it into Newkirk's mouth. He swallowed most of it. "Give him small amounts of water every hour ja?"

Both Astrid and Katrin nodded. Katrin began to gently massage Newkirk's hand and stroke his forehead, speaking to him in a soft voice, until he fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Monsieur your breakfast." LeBeau set the tray down and turned to leave.

"Thank you," called Gunther. "Please…your name is?"

LeBeau stopped but did not turn around. "Louis LeBeau."

"LeBeau, I wish to tell you….I am so very sorry for what happened. I am so very sorry I hurt your comrade. I beg your forgiveness."

LeBeau stiffened, but still didn't turn around. "I also am sorry but I do not know if I can forgive you right now. Carter told us it was an accident. Pierre is very important to us; if he does not survive, I do not know what we will do."

"I understand. I just wanted you to know how sorry I am."

LeBeau nodded and left.

Colonel Hogan motioned LeBeau over when he saw the Frenchman climbing up out of the tunnel via the bunk entrance.

"Is Gunther awake?"

"Oui mon Colonel. He is eating right now. Or maybe not." LeBeau shrugged.

Hogan looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"He apologized to me for what he did to Pierre. I told him I do not know if I can do that."

"Louis it was an accident. Granted, it was a stupid, unnecessary accident, but he didn't shoot Newkirk on purpose."

"Colonel, Pierre would be here with us right now if it were not for him!" spat LeBeau.

"I know Louis. I know. All I ask is that you try to keep a clear head about this, okay? Getting distracted by anger won't help us get Peter back."

LeBeau took a deep breath and nodded slowly, "Oui Colonel."

"Let me know when he's finished eating, if he did. I need to talk to him."

"Yes sir."

Kinch's voice came from across the room. "I'm heading down there right now Colonel. I can let you know." LeBeau shot him a grateful look.

"Okay Kinch. Check on Carter while you're down there will you?"

"I checked on André mon Colonel; he was still asleep."

Hogan nodded. "He was exhausted and he's also worried to death about Newkirk. As far as the Krauts are concerned, he's not here so let him rest as long as possible."

Kinch stood on the ladder, leaning down onto the bunk frame. "Colonel is there any way we can go see Peter?"

"I'm trying to come up with something Kinch. We'd have to dodge a lot of patrols. I'll let you fellas know."

"Thanks Colonel." Kinch disappeared into the tunnel.

"Please mon Colonel. I too am worried about Pierre."

"I know Louis. We all are."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kinch walked over to the sleeping alcove and peered in. Gunther sat on the cot, head in his hands. He hadn't touched the food LeBeau brought.

"You'll need your strength for the journey ahead. You might want to eat."

Gunther looked up, startled. He shook his head. "Nein. I am not hungry. I am so ashamed of what I have done. How can I eat?"

"With your mouth." Kinch came in the room and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

Gunther dropped his head. "I will tell you as I told the Frenchman. I am so very sorry I shot your Englishman. I did not mean to. I saw only the uniform and…and…" he began to sob. "Please forgive me."

Kinch looked down. "Andrew told us it was an accident. It's just very difficult for us. Try to understand. When one of us is hurt, we all hurt. Peter is very important to our operation here. If we lose him, well, we just won't know how to carry on. We'd have to, of course. But it won't be easy."

"I do not know what to say other than I am sorry." He slowly regained his composure.

"We know you are Gunther. But this hurts like hell, not knowing where Peter is, or how he's doing. He's helpless and possibly fighting for his life. Do you understand how we feel?"

Gunther nodded. "Ja. I do. I wish it were not so."

"So do we. God, so do we." Kinch moved to leave. "Louis is a great cook. Why don't you at least try to eat a little? Colonel Hogan wants to talk to you a little later."

"Ja sergeant. Thank you."

Kinch nodded and moved over to the radio room. He spent the next half hour running checks and tests, and then went back topside.

"Where's the Colonel?" he asked LeBeau.

"In his quarters."

"Thanks." He headed over and knocked. "Colonel?"

Hogan opened the door. "Yeah Kinch?"

"I think Gunther is ready for you, sir. He's really broken up over what happened; seems almost…well, fragile."

Hogan nodded and put his crush cap on. "Another one we can chalk up to this lousy war. I just hope we don't lose Newkirk because of it."

Kinch stood aside as Hogan headed for the tunnel.

"Oh and Kinch, make sure we're not disturbed. No one else down in the tunnel while I talk to him."

"Will do sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gunther?" Hogan came around the corner and paused in the alcove's entrance. "Do you have a moment?"

The man seated on the cot nodded sadly. "Yes. Before you speak, I wish to apologize also to you Papa Bear. I cannot express to you my feelings about shooting your Englishman. I wish it had never happened! Please forgive me."

Hogan sighed. "Gunther I would be lying if I told you I wasn't upset about this. Peter Newkirk is a member of my command crew and a vital part of my team. He is also my friend. We're all extremely worried about him." He walked to the other side of the room. "I know you didn't do this intentionally. We're not going to let this situation compromise the mission, namely, getting you out of Germany so we can transmit those rocket launching site locations to London. For the sake of the mission, I forgive you. However, for the sake of my man, I just don't know. That'll have to do for now."

"I hope and pray your man returns to you in good health."

Hogan nodded tightly. "I want to know exactly what happened last night."

Gunther sighed. "I was awaiting contact with Nightingale in the barn. She came in and told me that your men were outside in the car. She stepped out to get them. The next thing I saw a man dressed as Heer step into the barn. I saw the uniform and panicked. I shot, hitting him in the head. Nightingale did not tell me your men were disguised as Heer. Yet, that is no excuse for my stupidity. Nightingale and your other man came in and we took the wounded man to a safe house."

"I thought my men would be protected if they were dressed as infantrymen. I guess I was mistaken." He rubbed his face with one hand. He felt his anger rising and moved to leave. "We're trying to come up with a plan to get you out of the camp and on your way to England. Get some more rest. We'll let you know when to move."

"Thank you Papa Bear. Again, I am sorry."

Hogan nodded and left. _What a pathetic situation! Damn this war! Damn Hitler and everyone else who brought this on the world! Peter, wherever you are, hang on. We'll bring you home._

Gunther lay back on the cot, staring up at nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Comfort**

Pain once again vaulted him to the brink of consciousness. It wasn't as debilitating as before, yet he still had to fight against it, seeking to wake up. He tried to open his eyes and gasped with the effort. His left eye throbbed mercilessly and would not open. He thought he had his right eye open but saw nothing but darkness. Thankfully, the pain didn't increase as it had before. Why the darkness though? Was it night? Were the lights out? Where was he? What happened? He began to panic, hyperventilating. He fought to get his hands up to his face. They finally obeyed his command and he felt bandages wrapped securely over both his eyes. His hand wandered over to the left side of his head to find a large bandage there as well. A sharp stab of pain resulted when he touched it. Someone took his hands and gently guided them away from his head. He tried to wrench his hands away but hadn't the strength. A voice filtered into his brain. He focused his concentration and tried to understand what was being said.

"Mother please fetch Uncle Manfred! I believe he is finally waking up." Astrid kept a firm yet gentle grip on the Englishman's hands. Thankfully, he was too weak to put up much of a struggle.

"Ja Astrid. I will bring him!"

Manfred came into the bedroom. "I will take over Astrid, danke." He took Newkirk's hands gently in his own and leaned down until he was nearly face to face with him. He spoke to him in English. "Peter? Peter? Can you hear me?" Newkirk winced, still trying to free his hands. "You are safe. Do you understand me? You are safe. If you understand me, stop struggling." A minute or two passed before the Englishman finally stopped moving. He cocked his head to the side, as if listening carefully. "Peter, you are safe. Do you understand? If so, slowly nod your head." Despite the pain, Newkirk slowly nodded, nearly faint with relief that he had actually comprehended the man's words. "I am Manfred Hoffman. I am your physician. You have been wounded Peter. We are taking care of you in a safe location. Nod if you understand me." The Englishman carefully nodded again.

Astrid sighed, "Gott sei Dank!"

Manfred smiled at her, then turned his attention back to Newkirk. "Peter, are you able to speak? Slowly son."

The words refused to come out…at first. He kept trying. It seemed he could manage only one word at a time. His head throbbed as he choked them out. "Wh-where…is…." He had to stop to take a few deep breaths to sort through the pain. "…Andrew?"

"Papa Bear ordered your friend back to the stalag."

"Papa…Bear…?" The name triggered something within him but he couldn't pinpoint what. "Papa…Bear…Papa…Bear…" He groaned in frustration. _Bloody 'ell I should know this!_

"Do not become upset Peter. You will remember eventually." His words had no effect. Newkirk became agitated at his failure to recognize Papa Bear.

"Why….can't…..remember…should…know…."

Manfred sighed and tightened his grip on Newkirk's arms as he began to struggle against him again. "Peter! Listen to me! Calm down!"

"Why…can't…I...see? What's…..wrong….with….me?"

Katrin appeared at Manfred's side, a bowl of hot soup in hand. Manfred glanced over at her. "Not now dear! He is…"

She cut him off. "The poor boy is hungry, Manfred." She set the bowl on the nightstand and gently daubed the perspiration from Newkirk's face with a handkerchief. She began to talk to him soothingly. "Petzi my son. Listen to me. This is your mama. Listen to your Uncle Manfred. Calm down son. Please. I have hot soup for you. Your favorite. You need to eat to gather your strength Petzi."

Newkirk stilled, listening intently. That voice! It was the same soothing voice that had lulled him to sleep the last time he woke up in excruciating pain. The one that always spoke softly and lovingly to him in German. He relaxed, letting the voice flow over him like a soft warm tide. The voice asked him if he was hungry. He nodded. Hands gently pulled him forward and held him while other hands stacked a mound of pillows behind him. He was gently leaned back until he sat up, supported by the pillows. The voice asked him to open his mouth. He did so and felt a spoonful of hot yet delicious soup placed to his lips. He swallowed greedily, not realizing how hungry he really was until now. Soon the bowl was empty and he was full. He then felt a soothing touch on his forehead. That, along with the soft, loving voice sent him back to sleep.

"Come Katrin, he is asleep."

"I know Manfred. I will stay." She continued to gently caress Newkirk's face as he slept. "I have missed my son. Let me be with him."

Manfred nodded sadly. "Very well Katrin." He glanced at Astrid and they both left the room.

"It is amazing the effect they have on each other," Astrid whispered.

"It will be very sad when it must end," Manfred answered. "He must eventually go back to the stalag."

Astrid looked back as her mother continued to speak softly to Newkirk. "Yes it will, uncle. It will indeed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katrin was slowly feeding Newkirk water when he awoke again. He startled and jerked away, sending the glass flying. She grabbed a towel and dabbed away the spilled water from the bed. She then took Newkirk's hands in hers.

"Petzi. Son. Please calm down. You are making the pain worse."

His addled mind finally grasped the fact that she was speaking to him in German. Pain still posed a barrier to fully coherent thought. He remembered the soup and the same soothing voice. He responded to her in German. "Who...who...are...you?"

"Petzi, my child. Do you not know your mama?"

_What? Mama? Where am I? What's goin' on? This can't be me mum! It just can't! I remember when she..._ His breath caught and he choked back a sob.

"Petzi? What is wrong?" Katrin wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. He couldn't help it. Lost and confused, he leaned into her comforting embrace, struggling to raise his arms to reciprocate. He lay his head on her shoulder.

"Where, where am I?"

"You are home my son. In your room. God has answered my prayers for your return."

"Why...why...can't...I...see?"

Katrin sighed and raised a hand to caress the back of his head. "You are hurt Petzi. Your Uncle Manfred is taking care of you. He would be the better one to answer your question. Your sister is here as well son. She is doing such a wonderful job, helping your uncle. Just rest for now my boy. You need rest to get better, ja? Please."

He shook his head gingerly, mind awhirl with all the information. "I...want...to...stay awake as...long...as possible."

Katrin sighed and released her grip, helping him to sit back against the pillows. "As you wish Petzi. I will be right here." She took his hand and simply held it. He gently squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile.

"Danke..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Complications**

Manfred walked into the bedroom to find Katrin drowsing in her chair. "Come Katrin. You need rest."

"I wish to stay Manfred. Petzi is.."

"He is asleep, Katrin. Please dear, you cannot help him if you are exhausted. Come to bed. Astrid, please and come sit with Peter."

"Yes Uncle. Please get some rest mother. Do not worry, I will watch over him."

Katrin finally relented, placing Newkirk's hand gently back on the bed before she allowed Manfred to lift her out of the chair. "You let me know when he wakes up ja?"

Astrid nodded and took her seat beside the bed. A few minutes passed. She noticed Newkirk's hand moving across the bed cover, as if searching for something. She moved closer and spoke, "Peter? Are you awake?"

"I...think...so. Who...?"

"I am Astrid."

"Astrid?"

"You met me as Nightingale. My real name is Astrid."

"Oh...remember a...bit. Pain...isn't as bad...right now. Can...think..a...little clearer."

"I am glad to hear that."

"Where...is...mama?"

Astrid sighed, wondering how to answer, before deciding to keep it simple. "She is sleeping."

"I'm...glad. She needs...rest." Newkirk sighed. "By...the way..._who_...is...mama?"

"My mother; her name is Katrin. She has been by your side constantly. She thinks…"

He interrupted her, "I...know. I…know. She's...been...a..great comfort...to me." Newkirk nodded slightly and changed the subject. "What 'appened...to...me?"

"You were wounded."

"'ow did that 'appen? Supposed...to...be...a...piece of cake. Textbook...mission."

"Do not worry about that now. You need rest."

"Where's...Andrew? Do they know what 'appened?"

"You mean Papa Bear?"

"Yes. Papa Bear. Yes." That connection finally clicked. _Papa Bear. Colonel Hogan. Andrew. Kinch. LeBeau. Me mates._ Amazing what a little time without excruciating pain does for one's thinking ability.

"Yes. Your friend Andrew returned to the stalag. I am sure Papa Bear knows what has happened."

"Good..." Newkirk winced and raised his hand to his head.

Astrid gently took his hand and guided it away from his head, "What is it? Are you in pain again?"

He nodded tightly.

"Let me get Uncle!" She stepped outside the door into the hall and called for Manfred. He came in the room a few minutes later.

"Was ist los Astrid?"

"He seems to be in severe pain again."

Manfred checked Newkirk's vitals as well as his eyes yet again. He then took Astrid by her arm and stepped out into the hall. "Astrid, his sight is deteriorating further. The right eye is worsening; there is no change at all to the left eye. He requires surgery. You must inform Papa Bear of his man's condition. If we do not get him to a hospital, he will lose his sight permanently."

She closed her eyes, nodding. "Yes Uncle. I will do so."

"I will watch over him. Your mama finally consented to get some sleep only on the condition I sit with him."

"Uncle how can we convince her this man is not Petzi?"

"I do not know if it is possible in her current state of mind Astrid. You cannot deny that she has helped him immeasurably. For some reason, her presence seems to comfort him greatly. Do we really want that to stop when it is what he needs right now?" Manfred rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "He has helped her as well. Perhaps it is a providential kindness that they both need each other right now."

"Perhaps you are right. I have not seen her so at peace since before...since before..." she couldn't finish.

Manfred put his hand on her arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I know my child. I know only too well. I also miss him dearly. It is difficult to watch the Englander suffer and not see our Petzi, ja?"

She nodded and sniffed. A tear streaked down her face. "Oh uncle...why did this have to happen?"

He took her in his arms as she sobbed. "It is what they call the fortunes of war child. We can only deal with what we have been given. Let us continue to do our best and work hard towards a happy outcome for Papa Bear's man."

She pulled herself from her uncle's embrace. "Thank you uncle. I must pull myself together. I have cried so many tears for both Mother and Petzi I am surprised I have any left. I will go back to town and contact Papa Bear. We need some more food and supplies as well." She wiped her face with her hand. "I will return soon."

"Go my dear. Be careful. I shall be here at his bedside when you return."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kinch motioned to LeBeau from the the radio room.

"Oui Kinch, que voulez-vous?"

"Go get Colonel Hogan. I've got a transmission coming in from Nightingale."

"Mais oui!" LeBeau took off.

"I read you Nightingale. Please hold for Papa Bear." Kinch put the transmission on speaker just as Hogan came down the ladder, LeBeau on his heels. He took the mike.

"Papa Bear here, Nightingale. Over."

"Papa Bear I have news of your wounded man. My uncle wishes me to tell you that his sight is deteriorating and that he requires surgery. If he is not able to operate, uncle says that your man will lose his sight permanently. He must be taken to hospital."

Hogan felt like he'd been shot in the gut with a cannonball. He couldn't speak for a moment. LeBeau crossed himself, murmuring prayers for his friend. Kinch suddenly found his vision blurred by tears. He wiped them away, staring at the Colonel.

"Papa Bear, do you read me?"

Hogan cleared his throat, "I read you Nightingale. This news has hit us rather hard."

"I understand. We are all sad to hear this. Do you have any ideas on how we can help your man?"

"Not right at this moment Nightingale. I will be sending Carter back to your location to see Newkirk and let him know we're working on a plan. Expect him tonight."

"We will be looking for him. I am sorry Papa Bear."

"Thank you. Papa Bear out."

"Nightingale out."

Hogan set the mike back on the table and wrapped his arms around himself. "Kinch, LeBeau, let me know as soon as Carter wakes up. I'm going to send him back to check on Peter."

"What about the patrols Colonel?" Kinch asked.

"It'll be easier for one man to dodge the patrols. We'll outfit him as one of the guards here so he can blend in if need be. I need a first-hand report of how Newkirk's doing – both physically and mentally. I don't want Peter to give up. Knowing him, this problem with his sight just might be the thing that would do it."

Both men nodded as Hogan headed for the ladder. He turned and looked back at them sternly.

"And fellas, don't you give up either, okay? Newkirk is going to overcome this, one way or another."

LeBeau shook his head vigorously. "Never mon Colonel!"

"Not going to happen sir. Let us know when you have a plan." Kinch's eyes were clear and determined.

"Thanks fellas. I'll be in my quarters."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manfred noticed his patient moving his head slightly, from side to side. He moved closer, "Peter? Can you hear me? Is something wrong?"

Newkirk sucked in a breath. "The...pain...worse..."

"Aspirin helps dull the pain for a little while only. I am sorry I cannot use anything stronger because of your injury."

"What..exactly...is...my injury?"

Manfred sighed. He knew the Englishman needed to hear the details of his predicament sooner or later. He decided sooner was better. "Peter, you were shot in the head. The bullet deeply grazed the left side of your head."

Newkirk smiled wanly. "Must...be..why...it...'urts so bloody bad."

"Yes, you can say that." He was pleased his patient still had his sense of humor.

Newkirk's smile disappeared as he bit his lower lip. "Doctor, what's wrong...with...with...me eyes?"

Manfred took a deep breath, "Peter I will tell you the truth. You deserve to hear it. I suspect the bullet graze has caused what we call a depressed skull fracture that has caused either bleeding in the intracranial cavity or pressure that is affecting your sight. You will need surgery to have a chance to see again."

Newkirk shivered and lowered his head. "You...you...mean I could be...permanently...blind?"

"I am more sorry than I can express to you my boy. If we do not operate, that will more than likely be your fate." He reached over and squeezed Newkirk's shoulder.

Newkirk dropped his face into his hands.

"Can I do anything for you right now son?" Manfred still had his hand on Newkirk's shoulder.

"No...could...you give me...a moment...please?"

"Ja." He gave Newkirk's shoulder another quick squeeze before he headed out the door. He didn't leave quickly enough to avoid hearing the soft sobs coming from his patient.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Reconnection**

Carter took off via the emergency tunnel after sunset. The Colonel had given him strict instructions - get more details on Newkirk's physical condition; gauge his mental condition; assure him that plans are being formulated to get him additional medical attention and then back to the Stalag; and above all else, encourage Newkirk not to give up, despite his current circumstance. _That's going to be the most difficult one of all!_ thought Carter. He just hoped he found his friend conscious and alert enough to carry on a conversation.

_Hold on Peter! I'll be there soon!_ He slogged on through the forest, trying to think of the right words to say to Newkirk.

Astrid opened the door at his knock. "Andrew please come in. We have been expecting you."

"Thanks Astrid. How is Peter?"

She looked down momentarily. "He is not doing so well. He is very upset. He refuses to be comforted. Only mother seems to be able to calm him."

"You haven't tried to convince your mother Peter isn't her son have you?"

"No. We cannot bring ourselves to do so. They both seem to draw strength from the other. It is very difficult."

Carter nodded and took off his greatcoat and gear. "I know. Astrid, I'd like to speak to Manfred before I see Peter."

"Yes, he wishes to speak to you as well. I will bring him. Please sit down Andrew."

Manfred came in and sat opposite Carter. "Herr Carter, I am glad to see you."

"You too Doc. Please tell me how Peter's doing."

"The prognosis is not good. Right now he is completely blind in the left eye, and very nearly so in the right eye as well. There is an extremely small chance it could be temporary. I suspect he has sustained a depressed skull fracture due to the deep graze wound on the side of his head. He must have surgery to even begin to have a chance to regain his sight. Otherwise, it is my medical opinion that he will be permanently blind."

"Oh God no!" whispered Carter. The Colonel had told him the same thing but it didn't hit home until now.

"What does Papa Bear wish to do?"

"He's working on a plan to get Peter the medical help he needs so he can come back to the camp. Are you willing to perform the surgery?"

"Ja. I need to do so. I am his physician after all."

Carter nodded, "Yeah I guess you are, huh? I'll relay this information to Papa Bear and he'll advise. Can I see Peter now?"

"Yes. He is awake. You must prepare yourself. His state of mind is not good as you may expect."

"Thank you sir." He reached out and shook Manfred's hand before he headed down the hall to Newkirk's room.

Carter paused at the doorway. Newkirk lay propped up against a mountain of pillows. Bandages were wound around his head, covering both his eyes and the bullet wound on the left side of his head. Carter could palpably sense Newkirk's agitated state of mind. He took a deep breath and walked in. "Hey buddy! How're you feeling?"

Newkirk started at the sound and immediately turned his head towards the door.

"Andrew? Is it really you? Where are ya…?" he raised his arm and reached out towards the sound of his friend's voice.

"I'm here Peter. I'm right here." Carter reached out and grabbed Newkirk's flailing arm, taking his hand in his. "I'm right here buddy."

"S-sorry mate. Me eyes aren't workin' too good right now." He couldn't mask the anguish in his voice.

"I know buddy." Carter had to swallow back his tears. He tried to keep his tone optimistic for Newkirk's sake. "The doc told me. He said it could be temporary. Or if not, that another surgery could relieve the pressure."

"Yeah…maybe," Newkirk's voice broke.

"Don't you worry Peter. They've taken real good care of you here, haven't they?"

He nodded.

"The Colonel's coming up with a way to get you back. It's just difficult coming up with a workable plan with you being…I mean while you're…" he couldn't find the words.

"Say it Andrew. Blind! While I'm blind! Say it!" Newkirk shouted.

"It may not be permanent Peter! Don't you lose hope! Don't you dare lose hope! Do you hear me?" Carter reached over, and with both hands gently grasping Newkirk's face, pulled him close into a fierce hug. "You're going to beat this!"

Newkirk whispered, "I may not 'ave a choice mate." He tried to swallow his sobs, but couldn't. Carter simply held him as he shuddered in tears.

"It'll be okay buddy. Don't you worry. One way or the other, it'll be okay." Carter gently patted his friend on the back as he tried to comfort him.

"Oh Andrew….'ow am I going ta…I mean…I can't do anythin' like this…oh bugger it all!" Newkirk pulled himself from Carter's arms, trying to wipe away the tears that streamed from beneath the now damp bandages.

"Peter, just don't give up. I know it's difficult."

"Oh you do, do you? You know 'ow it feels to be blind Andrew?" spat Newkirk.

"No Peter I don't. But I know that Colonel Hogan is doing his darndest to get you help. And he ordered me to tell you that. He isn't giving up and neither should you."

Newkirk dropped his head into his hands. His next words caught Carter off-guard. "You know the older lady thinks I'm 'er son, don't you?"

"Uh, well, yes. She's thought that from the beginning, when we first brought you here."

"Has anyone told 'er otherwise?"

Carter sighed. "No. We haven't had the heart to. Have you?"

Newkirk shook his head. "I wouldn't begin to know 'ow to go about it mate. Tell me the story Andrew."

Carter took a deep breath and told Newkirk the entire tale - of how they both were named Peter, how they looked alike, how Katrin's son's nickname was Petzi, how Katrin had not been the same since her son was reported lost, everything.

Newkirk spoke pensively, "Bloody strange innit Andrew? I was missing me mum so bad and 'ere this German lady is treatin' me like 'er own son. Some of the things she said to me was almost like 'aving me own mum back. I remember 'urtin' somethin' awful and she sang me a lullaby. Imagine that. Just like a lil' babe. It 'elped me Andrew. It 'elped me a lot..." He sighed, then winced and groaned.

"You okay Peter?"

"Just me 'ead goin' at it again. Probably due for more aspirin."

"I'll get some for you. Be right back." Carter went to the door and called for Manfred.

"Doc? Can Peter have some aspirin? He's in pain."

"Ja. Katrin will bring it in."

Katrin came into the room with a glass of water and two aspirin, greeting Carter on her way in. "Welcome back mein herr. Thank you for keeping Petzi company. Petzi, can you swallow these or do we still need to crush them?"

"I can swallow them." Newkirk held his hand out. She dropped the pills into his palm and slipped the glass into his other hand. She sat on the side of the bed opposite and put her arms around his shoulders as he downed the aspirin. "Drink all of it son. You need it."

"Yes ma'am," Newkirk responded. He handed the empty glass back. "Danke mama."

Carter's eyebrows jumped up at that. Newkirk turned his head towards him and despite the bandages, gave him 'the look'. The unspoken message was loud and clear.

Katrin kissed Newkirk on the forehead and stood up. "I will leave you to visit with your comrade."

Newkirk reached out towards her and she took his hand. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and then raised it to his lips. Katrin smiled at him, then with a grateful glance at Carter, she left.

Newkirk sighed heavily and gestured towards the door. "Andrew 'ow can I tell her? I just can't…it'd break 'er 'eart. She's been so good to me. 'ow could I do that to 'er?"

"I understand Peter." He reached over and covered Newkirk's hand with his, silently willing his friend the strength to endure.

After a few minutes, Newkirk shifted a bit and then yawned. "Sorry Andrew…gettin' a bit tired. Mind if I take a lil' kip?"

"Not at all buddy. You get some rest. I'll be right here."

"Thanks mate." He leaned back into the pillows and drifted off to sleep. Carter kept vigil while he slept, silently praying Newkirk would get through this nightmare and come back to the stalag with his sight restored. He realized the odds weren't good right now but there was no point in dwelling on the negative. He vowed to be there for his friend regardless of the outcome.

Two hours passed. Carter had to get on his way back to the stalag. He gently squeezed Newkirk's shoulder. "Peter? Peter? Wake up buddy!"

"Huh? What…what…is…it?" He sat up and gently shook his head. "Andrew?"

"Yeah buddy. Sorry to wake you but I've got to go. I've got to get back to the camp and report to the Colonel. We'll be back to get you as soon as possible. You hang in there, do you hear me?" He still had his hand on Newkirk's shoulder; he gave it a soft shake to emphasize his words.

Newkirk lowered his head. "Yeah I 'ear ya. That'll flippin' 'ave to do, won't it? Since I sure as 'ell can't see ya!"

Carter refused to part with Newkirk on a despondent note. "Peter don't you dare give up! If you do, I'll…I'll…well, I'll just have to come back here and kick your ass!"

"Wot! Tryin' to make me laugh are ya? I'd like to see ya try kickin' me ass!" Newkirk straightened up in mock astonishment and reached his hands out toward Carter. "Let me feel your face. This is Andrew Carter I'm talkin' to innit? Wait! What's your Sioux name? The real Andrew Carter would know that!"

Carter chuckled, pleased to see that his friend's wry sense of humor hadn't abandoned him. "Yes Peter, I'm 'Little Deer Who Goes Swift and Sure Through Forest'. And I'd better do just that if I don't want Colonel Hogan on my case."

"Give me regards to the Colonel, Kinch and LeBeau for me will ya Andrew?"

"You know I will buddy. You just hang tight. We'll be back, don't you worry."

Newkirk leaned back against the pillows with a sigh. "Okay. I'll try Andrew. For your sake, I'll try."

"That's all I ask buddy. Take care and get some rest." Carter headed out the door, a smile on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Revelation**

Hogan answered the insistent knocking on his door with an annoyed, "Yes? What is it?"

"André has returned mon Colonel!" LeBeau's voice sounded an octave higher.

Hogan leapt from his bunk and tore out of his quarters. LeBeau already had the bunk tunnel entrance open and was halfway down the ladder. Hogan followed and raced to the radio room.

Carter leaned tiredly against the pillar support adjacent to Kinch's table. He looked up as LeBeau and Hogan came in.

"Carter! Glad you're back! How is Newkirk?"

The haunted look in Carter's eyes dampened their enthusiasm for his safe return.

"It's not good sir."

"Did you confirm Nightingale's information?"

Carter nodded sadly, and lowered his head. "Yes sir. Right now Peter is completely blind."

LeBeau gasped. "Mon pauvre Pierre! It cannot be so André!"

Kinch looked shocked, staring first at Carter, then Hogan. "Oh man. What's going to happen to him?"

"I don't know fellas. He's pretty upset about it."

Hogan paced nervously. "That's probably the understatement of the year Carter. What did you find out from the doctor?"

"The doc said he definitely needs surgery or he will be permanently blind. The doc volunteered to do the surgery. Colonel how are we gonna get him into a hospital?"

Hogan stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let me worry about that Andrew. Get some rest."

"Colonel there's something else..."

"Yes?"

"Uh, before we do anything else, there's something you all need to know." Carter fidgeted, uncomfortable with what he was about to reveal. "Nightingale, her uncle and her mother have been taking real good care of Peter. What you don't know is that Nightingale's mother thinks that Peter is her son."

"Mon Dieu!" exclaimed LeBeau.

Kinch's eyes went wide. "Come again, Andrew?"

Hogan approached him. "What? Carter, how on earth could that be?"

"Well sir, you see, Peter looks just like her son." Hogan stared back at him incredulously. "I swear sir! She showed me a photo and he looks just like him! Especially in the German uniform. Anyways, her son, who is also named Peter..."

Hogan's mouth dropped open at that. Kinch and LeBeau looked at each other in astonishment, not believing what they were hearing.

"Now wait a minute Carter. You're telling me this woman's son is named Peter as well, and he just happens to be a double of Newkirk?"

Carter nodded. "I know it's hard to believe Colonel but I swear it's the truth!"

"Okay. Go on." Hogan shook his head. _This could only happen to Newkirk and Carter._

"This lady, her name is Katrin, lost her son at Stalingrad. She hasn't been the same since that happened Colonel. I mean, she's real nice and has been very good to Peter but her mind isn't quite...well sir...the loss of her son really hurt her mentally, if you know what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean Carter." _Unfortunately, heartbreak knows no politics or national boundaries._

"Well sir, none of us has had the heart to tell her the truth. She's really helping Peter. He seems to calm right down when she's with him. And the thing is...Peter hasn't told her that he isn't her son. He doesn't want to break her heart again."

Hogan sighed. Newkirk really surprised him sometimes. He had a sudden gut feeling he needed Carter to confirm. "Carter, does this have anything to do with what happened the day you guys left? Newkirk was very upset about something, wasn't he?"

Carter blinked in surprise. "Yes sir. He was."

"What was it about?"

"Well Colonel, it's kind of private. But you all probably need to know now. Peter was upset because it was the fifteenth anniversary of his mom's death."

LeBeau sighed and looked heavenward. "Oh Pierre mon ami...pourquoi?"

Hogan sat down on the bench. "Why didn't he tell anyone? Why did it have to blow up into..."

Kinch cut him off, "Colonel, you know Newkirk. That's just how he is."

Hogan nodded. "Yes of course I do. Don't know what I was thinking. So Carter, you believe this is helping both of them?"

"Oh yes sir. Yes sir it is. Please don't do anything to..."

Hogan got up and put a hand on Carter's shoulder. "I won't Andrew. If it's helping Peter, than we won't say anything. Right fellas?"

"Oui mon Colonel. You can count on me."

"Same here sir."

Hogan nodded his thanks to LeBeau and Kinch, his hand still on Carter's shoulder. "Peter's got enough to deal with right now. Let's get him the help he needs and bring him home."

A slight gasp came from the tunnel. The Colonel glanced beyond Carter to see Gunther standing just outside the perimeter of the radio room. "Gunther?"

"Papa Bear." Gunther shuffled into the room. "I could not help but hear the news about your Englishman. What can I say? What can I do? Is there any way that I can express my sorrow?"

Hogan approached him. "Gunther, this whole situation is what we call in America a no-win scenario."

Gunther shrugged his shoulders, "I am not familiar with that term."

"It's a situation where no one wins and both sides lose to some degree. I guess you could say we've paid a very high price for the locations of those rocket launching sites. Two very courageous men are faced with the consequences for the rest of their lives. Newkirk may be blinded for life and you have to cope with the guilt for causing it. There's nothing any of us can do about it. It's happened. We have to deal with it. We know you didn't do it deliberately Gunther."

Gunther dropped his head. "I would not call myself courageous. Your men, yes. Very much so. Not me."

Hogan put his hand on Gunther's shoulder. "Gunther, it took a lot of courage to take a stand and help the Allies in the way you did. It took a lot of courage to get these plans to us. And it took courage to admit that you made a mistake of such magnitude. Don't sell yourself short."

Carter spoke up, "Yeah Gunther. The good thing to come out of this is that London will see that those rocket launching sites are taken out of commission so those rockets won't kill any more innocent people in England. Think of that instead of what happened to Peter. We're going to get him the medical help he needs. He'll be fine. I know he will."

Kinch and LeBeau looked at each other, wishing they had just a little bit of Carter's optimism. Kinch shook his head in wonder as LeBeau whispered under his breath, "I wish it to be as you say André."

Gunther raised his head and looked each of them in the eyes. "I pray with all my heart that your man regains his sight."

Hogan nodded sadly. "So do we Gunther. So do we." He turned back to Carter. "Carter, did you ask Nightingale to contact us?"

"Yes sir. Right before I left. She'll radio us this evening."

Hogan nodded. His plan would be final and ready for implementation by then.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Preparations**

Immediately after morning roll call, Hogan called a meeting down in the radio room. Kinch sat in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. LeBeau and Carter stood expectantly, flanking each side of the support beam next to Kinch's radio table. Gunther stood next to the Colonel, facing Kinch.

"Colonel, Kommandant Klink certainly was very upset about his escaped prisoners," LeBeau remarked, glancing over at Carter. Klink had harangued them mercilessly about the folly of trying to escape, even though his patrols had found no trace of Newkirk or Carter.

Hogan nodded. "That could be a good thing. I think it'll help us with this plan. Carter my boy, you'll be the one to set everything in motion."

"Sure thing Colonel."

"After we inform Nightingale what's going on, I want you to go out the emergency tunnel and turn yourself in at the front gate."

"Colonel?" Kinch leaned forward, curious.

"I want you to tell Klink that you tried to talk Newkirk out of going over the wire but he wouldn't listen to you. You then left camp with the idea of bringing Newkirk back before he got hurt. You were on his trail but lost track of him when you ran upon a patrol and heard shots fired. You've been in hiding ever since and decided to turn yourself in rather than get shot by a trigger-happy guard."

Carter nodded.

"I'll do my best to keep you out of the cooler." He patted Carter on the back and turned to Kinch. "I'll go to Klink's office when Carter turns himself in. You guys listen in and after Carter spins his tale to Klink, I want you to get on the switchboard and phone in an anonymous tip while we're still in there. Tell Klink that you're a concerned citizen and that you have knowledge of a wounded English corporal in the abandoned barn off the Old Hammelburg Road. Throw in a couple of 'Heil Hitlers' just to make it sound patriotic."

Kinch nodded. "Right."

Hogan wrapped his arms around himself. "I'll convince Klink to send Schultz with a squad to go retrieve Newkirk instead of a patrol. I'll also convince him to let Wilson accompany him, since Newkirk's wounded. What Klink doesn't know is that Schultz's squad is going to be us, dressed as guards."

"Let me guess...you're going to intercept Schultz before he gets his squad together, right?"

"I'm going to convince Schultz it will be in his best interests if we accompany him instead of the guards. Especially since we won't be going to the abandoned barn off the Old Hammelburg Road. It'll be easier to pull off under cover of darkness as well."

"Bonne chance mon Colonel!" LeBeau exclaimed. "What if Klink sends André to the cooler?"

"We need Carter with us since he's the only one who knows exactly where Newkirk is." Hogan turned to Carter. "If I can't convince Klink to spare you the cooler, we'll have a dummy ready in the tunnel to stand in for you overnight." He turned back to Kinch. "Let me know when Nightingale calls in tonight so we can give her notice to expect us." He turned next to Gunther, "Gunther?"

"Yes?"

"Klink should pull in the patrols since he'll have Carter back in camp and a squad on the way to get Newkirk. Kinch will get on the horn and give Schnitzer a heads up. They should be changing out the dogs since they've all been on patrol for the last two days. We can get you out in his truck after we bring Newkirk back."

"Schnitzer?"

"Your friendly neighborhood veterinarian, who just happens to work for the Underground. He's the first leg on your journey to London."

Gunther shook his head. "London. Can it really be so after all that has happened?"

"It has been a long couple of days hasn't it?" Hogan sighed.

"Longest two days of my life," mumbled Carter. "Even more so for Peter."

The men sat silently, each wondering about their friend and how he was faring. "I pray he has not given up hope," whispered LeBeau.

Carter chuckled at that.

"What's so funny Andrew?" Kinch wanted to know.

The memory produced a smile he simply couldn't wipe off his face. "Right before I left, I told Peter that if he gave up, I was coming back to kick his ass."

That broke the tension. Laughter and chuckles echoed in the room as no one could even make an attempt to visualize that scenario. Hogan draped his arm across Carter's shoulders. "You always know just what to say, don't you Carter?"

"Colonel, I had to do something. You should've seen him. I've never seen Peter so...so...sad and defeated. I thought if I got him mad, he wouldn't give up."

"Hopefully we'll see for ourselves later on. Okay Andrew. I want you to get some rest before this evening."

"Will do Colonel. I stayed awake watching over Peter while he slept; I'm beat."

"I'll bet you are. I need you alert and ready so hit the sack." Hogan clapped Carter on the back and pointed him at the cot by the wall. He turned to Gunther. "I suggest you do the same Gunther."

"I will try to sleep if I can Papa Bear. Danke." He headed back to his cot in the alcove.

Kinch was already in contact with Schnitzer, relaying the Colonel's instructions. He ended the transmission. "Colonel, Schnitzer is on board and awaiting our final directions."

"Thanks Kinch. I want you and Louis to get some rest as well. It's going to be a long night."

They all trooped back up to the barracks, anxious to bring their wounded friend back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mon Colonel!" LeBeau, perched on the ladder of the open bunk tunnel entrance, called to Hogan as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Nightingale is calling in!"

Hogan set the coffee cup on the table and followed LeBeau down to the radio room. He grabbed the mike.

"Papa Bear here, Nightingale. How is Peter?"

"He was asleep when I left the house Papa Bear. Unfortunately, he has developed a fever. Uncle is worried about infection."

They were running out of time. "We will be there tonight to bring him back to camp. Expect us after 2100 hours. We will be dressed as Luft Stalag guards and will arrive in a truck. Do you copy?"

"I understand Papa Bear. I am sure he will be glad to see you. We await your visit. Nightingale out."

Hogan swallowed hard. _If only he __could__ see me!_ he thought to himself. "Thank you Nightingale. Papa Bear out."

Hogan handed the mike back to Kinch, then turned to Carter. "Carter, you ready?"

"Yes sir!"

"Get going and good luck!"

"I'll see you guys later!" Carter headed down the tunnel to find Gunther. "Gunther, if I don't see you again, have a safe trip. Don't worry about Peter. He's coming home." He shook Gunther's hand and then headed down to the emergency tunnel.

"Be careful Andrew!" called Kinch.

"Bonne chance André!" chimed in LeBeau.

Hogan headed to the ladder to the barracks. "Let's go gents. Operation Retrieve Newkirk has begun!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Retrieval**

Thankfully, everything had so far gone according to plan. The only hitch lay in convincing Klink not to sentence Carter to the cooler. Hogan's earnest appeal to the Kommandant's overweening vanity finally sealed the deal. He spun a fanciful tale of Carter's intense admiration for Klink and his keen desire to preserve Stalag 13's no escape reputation as the motivation behind his pursuit of Newkirk. Klink, properly puffed up, let Carter off with a stern warning. After Kinch's anonymous call came in, a few well-placed suggestions motivated the Kommandant to send Schultz with a squad, accompanied by Wilson, to pick up the wounded Englander. Schultz, on the other hand, required motivation of a completely different sort. A few well placed threats to reveal certain incidents to the Kommandant, along with copious amounts of chocolate and promises of strudel caused him to finally cave in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Colonel Hogan, this is not the abandoned barn!" whined Schultz as the truck approached Katrin's house.

"No Schultz, it isn't. But this is where Newkirk really is." Hogan clasped the burly sergeant by the arm and drew him close. "Listen Schultz, Newkirk's badly wounded. We need to get him back to the camp infirmary and then to a hospital for surgery."

Schultz blinked, surprised at the news. "How bad is he?"

"He was shot in the head Schultz. He's totally blind right now."

"Mein Gott!" Schultz was genuinely shocked. He considered the men of Barracks Two 'his boys' and didn't want any harm to come to them, despite all of the 'monkey business' he so vehemently disavowed knowledge of.

Hogan whispered, "So can we keep this location our secret? What Kommandant Klink doesn't know won't hurt us, right?"

Schultz thought a moment, still shocked at the news of Newkirk's condition. "Ja Colonel Hogan. You are right. We must get Newkirk the help he needs."

"Thanks Schultz. There'll be some extra special tidbits from LeBeau for you when we get back."

Schultz nodded, "It is not necessary but danke Colonel."

Carter cut the engine and jumped out of the driver's seat. Hogan and Schultz exited the front of the truck as well. Kinch and LeBeau, stretcher in tow, met them at the front of the truck.

Hogan gestured to Carter. "Let's go."

Schultz started to follow them and Hogan turned to draw him aside. "Schultz don't you think it would be better if you stayed in the truck?"

Schultz considered it and nodded. "Ja. You are right Colonel. From here it is easier to see nothing!"

Carter knocked on the door and Astrid opened it. "Andrew. Welcome back."

"Thanks Astrid. I'd like you to meet Papa Bear. Colonel Hogan?" Hogan stepped forward.

"Papa Bear? Is it really you?"

"Yes. Nightingale?"

"Please call me Astrid." She reached out to take Hogan's hand and then stood aside to allow them all to enter.

"How is Peter doing?"

"Uncle will give you news of his condition. Please come into the parlor. I will get Uncle Manfred."

Manfred strode into the room and took Astrid's hand. "Astrid dear, would you please go help your mama?"

She nodded and left.

"Herr Carter, it is good to see you again."

Carter nodded, "You too doc. This is Papa Bear, Colonel Hogan."

"Papa Bear. It is a privilege to meet you."

"Same here doctor. I can't tell you how much we appreciate everything you've done for Peter."

"It is nothing compared to the risks you and your men run. I am glad to be able to help."

Hogan introduced the group, with Wilson last. He reached over to shake Manfred's hand. "I'd like to thank you as well doctor. I'm sure he's gotten better care here than he would've at the camp. We're not exactly set up for wounds like this."

"It would have gone much better for him to have been in hospital from the beginning. We did our best with what we had." He gestured for them all to sit down as he updated them on Newkirk's condition. "When awake, he is lethargic and semi-conscious. He has developed a low grade fever, indicative of the beginnings of an infection." He looked over at Wilson. "I gave him Sulfapyradine when I first examined him."

Wilson nodded. "I brought two doses of penicillin. It should cut the infection off before it has a chance to worsen."

Manfred's eyebrows shot up. "Penicillin? I am impressed."

"We try to keep up with the latest developments." Hogan deadpanned. "Anything else we should know?"

"The deterioration of his sight is complete. He is completely blind. Surgery is more imperative now than ever."

"We have to get him back to the camp infirmary before we move him to the hospital. Here's how we're going to get him to the hospital for surgery." Hogan leaned forward and outlined his plan.

"Ja. It is a good plan. I will cooperate fully." Manfred noticed the men were fidgeting, anxious to see their friend. "Herr Carter have you told them about Katrin?"

Carter nodded. "Yes doc, I did."

"I have told her that his condition has worsened and his comrades were coming to take him to hospital. She wished to accompany him but I dissuaded her for now. I told her he would most likely go into surgery immediately and she would not be able to see him for some time. I suggested she visit him after the surgery. Will that be possible?"

Hogan rose to his feet and nodded. "We'll make it possible. Let's go see Peter."

The men quietly followed Manfred down the hall to Newkirk's room. He halted them just outside the door. They peered inside the room as he went in. "Katrin? Astrid? Peter's comrades are here to take him to hospital."

Katrin looked up, a stricken expression on her face. "So soon?" She looked back down and continued to gently bathe Newkirk's face with cool water. He appeared to be asleep.

"Ja my dear."

Astrid stood up from her seat on the other side of the bed and gently took the washcloth from her mother's hand. "Come mother. We must leave him to his comrades for now." She reached down and gently squeezed Newkirk's hand in farewell.

Katrin leaned down to kiss Newkirk on the forehead. She smoothed his hair back as she softly spoke to him. "I will come to see you my Petzi. Do as your Uncle Manfred says. Get well my son. I love you." Her voice broke on her last words and she struggled to keep her composure. As the men at the door parted to allow her and Astrid to exit, she stopped in front of Hogan and pleaded, "Take good care of my Petzi, mein herr, please?"

Hogan took her hands and looked directly in her eyes, "You have my word. He will get the best care possible."

"Danke, danke." She broke down into sobs as Astrid led her away.

Hogan glanced at Carter, who nodded his head slightly. _Now I understand!_ He motioned Carter forward.

Carter moved to the chair beside the bed and gently shook Newkirk's shoulder. "Peter? Peter? Wake up. We're here to take you home." Newkirk groaned, unwilling to awake. "C'mon Peter! Wake up!"

Hogan leaned down. "Newkirk! Wake up! That's an order Corporal!"

Newkirk groaned again, then cocked his head to the side. He spoke, his voice thick with fatigue. "Gov'nor? Is it…it really…you?" Newkirk raised his hand slightly and Hogan took it.

"Yes Peter. It's me. Andrew, Kinch, Louis and Joe are here as well."

Newkirk took a shuddering breath. "Well 'ello mates. I've got..meself in a…right sorry mess this time. Colonel…I'm sorry…for botchin' up…the mission."

"Peter you have nothing to apologize for. Your part of the mission's objective was completed. None of this is your fault. Do you hear me?"

Newkirk whispered, "Yes sir, I 'ear ya."

"We've come to take you back to the stalag and then you're going to get additional medical attention. So just relax and let us take care of you."

Newkirk nodded and then suddenly took his hand out of Hogan's grasp. His head snapped towards Carter. "Andrew? Where's mama? Does she know…?"

Manfred stepped in. "I told Katrin that your comrades were coming to take you for more medical help, Peter. She will be visiting you later. Do not worry. You must remain calm."

He visibly relaxed. "Thanks doctor. Please give 'er my love?"

Manfred patted Newkirk on the shoulder. "I will my boy. I will."

Carter got up and made room for Kinch and LeBeau. Hogan stepped back as well.

"Pierre! Mon ami! It is so good to see you!" LeBeau gently kissed Newkirk on both cheeks and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you're 'ere Louis. Where's Kinch?" He extended his arm out.

Kinch took his hand. "Right here Peter. How're you feeling?"

"I'm…okay mate. Considerin'."

"Well it's the 'considering' part that we're going to fix. Relax and don't stress yourself out okay? Like the Colonel said, let us take care of you."

Hogan took Wilson aside. "Joe I want you to check him out before we take him to the truck."

"Will do Colonel." Wilson made his way to Newkirk's side. "Sorry fellas. I've got to give Newkirk a quick examination before we do anything else." He glanced at Manfred. "Nothing personal doctor, I just want a handle on his condition."

"I understand Sergeant."

"Hi Peter. I need to check you out."

"'ello Joe," Newkirk replied. Wilson stuck a thermometer in Newkirk's mouth while he took his pulse. He removed the thermometer and nodded. "You've definitely got fever, 101 degrees. I'm going to give you an injection of penicillin. That'll head off the infection before it worsens."

Newkirk nodded listlessly, "Whatever you say Joe."

"Let me check your heart and respiration first." He pulled out a stethoscope and drew the blanket down. Newkirk's head dropped. "Hey, stay with me Peter. Don't go to sleep just yet."

"I'm tryin' Joe. Sleepy."

"I know. Just stay awake a bit longer. You can sleep in the truck."

"Truck…?"

"Yeah you're going back to camp in first class style." Wilson drew the penicillin into the syringe and injected it into Newkirk's hip. Newkirk flinched. "Did that hurt?"

"A bit…yeah. Now…can..I..go…to.." Newkirk's head rolled to the side as he fell asleep.

Wilson chuckled and patted him on the arm, "Yes you can go to sleep." He motioned to Hogan and moved out of the room to talk to him. "It would be better if he slept through the ride but I doubt it'll happen."

Hogan nodded. A ride in the back of a German truck wasn't the smoothest thing in the world. "Is there anything we can do to make it easier on him?"

"I suggest we take some of these pillows if it's okay. We need to make sure his head is immobilized. We don't need to cause any more damage, not to mention pain. Doctor Hoffman has been giving him aspirin but it only helps dull the pain somewhat. I'm afraid he's going to be in a world of hurt by the time we get back to camp Colonel."

"Is there anything you can do Joe?"

Wilson shook his head. "We're very limited on what we can do as far as painkillers with a head injury like he's sustained. We're pretty much limited to aspirin until he gets to the hospital. We need to wrap him up tight in blankets to limit body movement and immobilize his head with the pillows. It might help to get one of the guys to gently hold his head during the ride as well."

"I know a willing and able candidate for that Joe." Hogan stepped inside the door and motioned to Carter. He reached out and drew Carter close. "Andrew, we need to keep Peter's head immobile during the ride back to camp. I thought you'd like to volunteer?"

"Sure thing Colonel! What do I need to do?"

"Get with Wilson when we take him out to the truck. He'll tell you exactly what he wants."

Carter nodded. "I'll be happy to help Joe."

Hogan took Wilson and Carter each by the arm and guided them back to Newkirk's side. "Okay fellas. Let's get him in the truck. Joe, tell us what to do."

"Ein moment?" Manfred squeezed by LeBeau to stand beside the bed. He leaned down and gently grasped Newkirk's shoulder. "Take care of yourself Peter. I will see you in hospital. Do not worry. Everything will be all right." He looked up at Hogan. "We have become quite attached to your Englishman, Papa Bear."

Hogan nodded. "I understand. I think Peter has as well. Please assure the ladies that they will be able to see him after the surgery."

"Ja. Danke."

Wilson took over. "Let's get the stretcher in here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had carefully wrapped Newkirk in blankets and immobilized his head within a nest of pillows as per Wilson's instructions. Carter had knelt in the bed of the truck for the entire trip, gently yet firmly grasping Newkirk's head to protect it from the jostling of the ride. Schultz drove on the return trip, desperately trying to avoid the numerous potholes and bumps on the road. Despite all their precautions, Newkirk was whimpering with pain by the time they arrived at the camp.

Schultz parked the truck as close to the infirmary as possible. Kinch and Carter slowly eased the stretcher out of the back of the truck. Schultz stopped them and knelt down beside the stretcher. "Newkirk?"

"Schultzie...? Is...that...you?" He struggled to control his breathing as the pain worsened.

"Ja. You let me know if you need anything. I will try to get it for you." He laid a gentle hand on the Englishman's shoulder.

"Thanks...Schultzie," he gasped.

Schultz got up and nodded. Kinch and Carter headed inside the infirmary, followed by Wilson. Hogan approached and draped an arm across Schultz's shoulders.

Schultz wiped his eyes. "Poor Newkirk. I hope he recovers."

"Thanks Schultz. That means a lot."

"Colonel Hogan please do not stay in the infirmary too long, ja? I will give you 15 minutes and then I must report to the Kommandant."

"We won't Schultz. We'll get him settled in and then get back to the barracks. Will that be okay?"

"Ja. Please be careful! It would be worth my life if you or your men were caught in those uniforms!"

Hogan nodded and patted Schultz on his chest. "Trust me Schultz. We don't want to get caught either."

"Good night Colonel."

"Good night Schultz." Hogan headed to the infirmary to find Newkirk already settled in a cot and surrounded by his friends. Wilson was perched on the edge of the cot, taking Newkirk's pulse.

"Peter? How're you doing?"

"I'm...alright...sir." The rapid breathing and beaded perspiration on his forehead belied his words. Wilson stood up and motioned to Hogan. They stepped over to Wilson's desk.

"How is he Joe?"

"That truck ride did exactly what I thought it would. He's in intense pain. I've given him aspirin; hopefully it'll kick in and dull the worst of the pain. The fever hasn't dropped any, so I'm going to keep up the penicillin regimen to combat the infection. I don't think he's going to get much sleep tonight."

"Colonel?" Carter approached them. "Can I stay with Peter tonight? He needs someone to help him get through the pain. Astrid's mom helped him a lot and I know he's going to be missing her." He glanced apologetically at Wilson. "Not that you couldn't Joe, I just thought..."

Wilson nodded. "I know what you mean Carter. I think that would be a good idea if it's okay with the Colonel."

Hogan mulled it over. Next to Katrin, Carter was probably the best one to help Newkirk. "Okay Andrew, but be back in the barracks an hour before roll call. I don't need Klink to throw you in the cooler after all!"

"Thanks sir! I'll be there." He hurried back to Newkirk's side.

Hogan turned back to Wilson. "Let us know if anything happens Joe."

"Will do sir. Between myself and Carter, we'll get Newkirk through the night."

Hogan headed back to the cot. "Fellas, I hate to break up the party but we've got to get back to the barracks." He leaned down to speak to Newkirk. "Peter? Andrew is going to stay with you tonight."

"Thanks...Colonel."

"Just try to relax and get some rest. The plan is to get you to the hospital tomorrow."

"Yes...sir."

Kinch leaned over and squeezed Newkirk's forearm. "Take care buddy. We'll see you tomorrow."

LeBeau gave him a gentle hug. "Get some rest mon ami. I will bring you breakfast in the morning."

"Ta mates. See...ya...tomorrow." He tried to hold back a groan, but couldn't. The pain became overwhelming.

Hogan, Kinch and LeBeau left via the tunnel entrance to the infirmary. Wilson and Carter settled in for a long night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – Interlude (Ich Vermisse Dich)**

Carter kept vigil over Newkirk, periodically bathing his face with cool water. Newkirk continued to be agitated and restless.

"Andrew….Andrew?"

"Right here buddy. What is it?"

"Where's...where's mama?"

Carter sighed. This was the sixth time he'd had to answer this question.

"She's at her house Peter, with Astrid and the doc. We're back at camp, in the infirmary."

"We...are? Blimey..."

Wilson observed this latest exchange and walked over, placing his hand on Carter's shoulder. "Want me to spell you?"

"Not yet Joe. I'm still trying to calm him down. He keeps asking for Katrin."

"He's still feverish and in a great deal of pain. I'm not surprised he's confused."

"I wish he could get some sleep."

"He's due for more aspirin. Hopefully it'll kick in enough for him to get some rest." Wilson left to get some water.

Carter took Newkirk's hand. "Peter, Joe's bringing you some more aspirin. Okay?"

"Yeah…mate...okay."

Wilson handed Carter a cup of water and two aspirin. "Here you go buddy. Open up." Newkirk obeyed and gulped down the water. "Now lie back and relax. I want you to take some deep breaths. You need to rest and gather your strength for the surgery. Katrin is going to come visit you after the surgery."

"She is…?"

"Uh huh. She wanted to come with us but you know that wasn't possible."

Newkirk whispered, "I miss her Andrew."

Carter gently patted Newkirk's shoulder. "I know you do buddy. I know you do. Get some rest so you can see her later, okay?"

"I'll...try. 'urtin' too much...right...now."

"The aspirin will take effect soon and you'll be able to sleep. Just relax. That's right. Take deep, slow breaths. Keep taking deep, slow breaths. Before long you'll be able to sleep."

"If ya…say so…Andrew."

"I do say so. Relax. Deep, slow breaths. Relax. Deep, slow breaths." Carter repeated the words as a mantra for Newkirk to focus on. It worked. After what seemed like hours, Newkirk finally drifted into a restless sleep. _Just in time!_ Carter mused as he looked at his watch. It was 0530hrs. He needed to get back to the barracks.

"Joe? I need to get back to the barracks."

Wilson nodded. "I'll take good care of him Carter. Don't worry."

"I know you will Joe, but I've been worrying about him since he got shot. I can't stop now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Astrid? Where is your mama? I am nearly ready to leave."

"She is not in her room? When Peter left she said she wanted to go to sleep."

"Nein. She was not there, I just checked."

"A moment, uncle." She had an idea where Katrin might be. Manfred followed her as she made her way down the hall to her brother's bedroom. They both peered into the darkened room, hearing the sound of someone softly sobbing. Katrin lay curled up on the bed, her face buried in the pillows, clutching the blanket that had so recently covered Newkirk to her breast. Astrid's eyes filled with tears as she murmured, "Oh mama! Please do not torment yourself like this!" She moved to enter the room; Manfred held her back.

"No, Astrid. Leave her. She needs to grieve."

"Are you sure uncle?"

"Ja. I am sure. It will help her when the time comes."

"Oh uncle." Astrid knew exactly what he meant. He put an arm around her and guided her back down the hall.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – Laying the Groundwork**

As usual, LeBeau was up early and bustling about making preparations for breakfast when Carter came back from the infirmary.

"André! How is Pierre?"

"He finally went to sleep about fifteen minutes ago Louis. He's still in a lot of pain. I sure hope he gets some rest before he goes to the hospital."

"Oui. Perhaps I should delay breakfast for him."

"Yeah I'd let him sleep if I were you Louis."

LeBeau nodded and began to make coffee.

"Carter!" Hogan headed out of his quarters, already dressed. "What happened with Peter?"

"He didn't get to sleep until right before I left Colonel. He was upset and in pain most of the night."

"Upset?"

"He had trouble remembering where he was, and he missed Astrid's mother something terrible. Joe said he was confused because of the pain and fever."

Hogan shook his head, wondering how they were going to break the news to Katrin about Newkirk, as well as how Newkirk would react when they did.

Kinch came up from the tunnel with the news that Schnitzer had radioed in, confirming he had been contacted to switch out the dogs within the next 24 hours. True to Hogan's prediction, Klink had begun pulling in the patrols as soon as Schultz left to retrieve Newkirk the previous night. They now had the green light to get Gunther out of the camp and on his way to London.

Schultz barreled through the door. He headed directly for Hogan, concern on his face. "Colonel, how is Newkirk?"

"He had a pretty rough night Schultz. He finally fell asleep about half an hour ago."

"That is too bad." He drew closer to Hogan and lowered his voice. "The Kommandant will be going to the infirmary after roll call. You may want to be there, ja?"

"Thanks for the heads up Schultz. We'll all be there."

"When will Newkirk go to hospital?"

"Today we hope."

Schultz nodded and began getting the men outside for roll call. "Come on boys. Do not keep Kommandant Klink waiting!"

The men trudged outside to line up for roll call. Schultz counted and turned to make his report.

"All present and accounted for Herr Kommandant!"

"What about the Englander, Schultz?"

"He is in the infirmary Herr Kommandant."

"We'll see about that. Dismissed!" Klink stalked off and Hogan and his men raced into the barracks to get to the infirmary via the tunnel.

Klink walked into the infirmary to find the Englishman already surrounded by his barracks mates. _How do they do it? Certainly there must be some funny business going on here!_ "Sergeant Wilson!"

"Sir?" Wilson approached the Kommandant and tossed off a salute. "May I help you?"

"The Englander, Newkirk. What is his condition?"

"He's asleep right now sir. He is suffering from a deep graze, gunshot wound to the left side of his head. He is running a fever and when awake, suffers severe pain. The head wound has affected his eyesight; he's totally blind sir."

"Blind?" _Schultz did not report that. He only reported that the Englander had a head wound._ "Can anything be done?" Klink cast a not unsympathetic glance at Newkirk, lying on the cot with his eyes and head bandaged.

"The only possible hope he has to regain sight is surgery Kommandant."

"Surgery? I cannot get authorization from my superiors for such a complicated procedure for a prisoner!"

"Would you try sir?" Hogan got up from his seat next to Newkirk's cot and walked over to Klink and Wilson. "Otherwise Newkirk will be completely blind for the rest of his life. After all sir, it was one of _your_ patrols that shot him."

"May I remind you that he was an escaped prisoner at the time!" Klink thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No Hogan. Such an operation would be too much to ask for! General Burkhalter would never agree!"

"Then don't ask him."

Klink glared at Hogan, then turned on his heel and left.

Hogan shrugged, "Well, I tried." He walked back over to Newkirk's bedside. Wilson followed.

"How is he doing, Joe? Any change?" Carter asked.

"The fever is slowly dropping. The penicillin is doing its job."

"Thank God!" murmured Kinch.

"When may I bring him breakfast?" asked LeBeau.

"If he's going to the hospital today, and especially if he's going to undergo surgery within the next 12 hours, he doesn't need to have anything in his stomach, Louis."

"Why not? How will he keep up his strength?"

"The anesthetic used during surgery is very strong. If he has food in his stomach, he could aspirate during the operation."

"Aspirate? What is that?"

"It's when a patient accidentally draws material from the stomach into the lungs. It is more likely to happen during surgery and can be fatal. That's why surgeons recommend a patient not eat anything at all 12 to 24 hours before surgery."

"Mon Dieu, I did not know that! I am glad you are here Joe!"

"All part of our friendly service Louis. Now if you gents will allow me, it's time for me to check his vitals."

The men spread out to give Wilson room.

"Try not to wake him Joe! He hasn't been asleep that long," Carter worried.

"Don't worry Andrew. I'll be very quiet and gentle. He's settled into a deeper sleep than when you were here last."

"Oh good. I just want him to get some rest."

Wilson nodded and went to work. "Fever is down to 99.5. That's good. I think one more penicillin injection will do the trick. Heart and respiration are good. Blood pressure still a little elevated, probably due to the pain. I think he'll be okay to go to the hospital, Colonel."

"Thanks Joe. I'd like you to accompany us to the hospital if at all possible."

"Shouldn't be a problem sir. I'll make my case with Klink."

"Okay fellas. Louis, Andrew, you two keep Peter company while I'm in Klink's office. Kinch, listen in and man the switchboard. If everything works out, he'll be leaving for the hospital in Hammelburg within a couple of hours."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – The Word is Given**

Klink tried to bury himself in his paperwork, but found that he couldn't get the image of the wounded Englander out of his mind. He wanted to help, but knew it far exceeded his authority to make a decision on this matter. He had to admit to himself that he simply was afraid to call General Burkhalter. Should the General refuse to authorize the hospitalization of the Englander, that would be the end of the matter. On the other hand, if he took Hogan's suggestion and acted without consulting the General, there would be hell to pay in the form of Russian frozen precipitation when Burkhalter found out.

He picked up the phone and set it back down several times. He cursed himself for his indecision and picked up the phone yet again when Schultz bustled into his office, followed closely by Hogan.

"Yes Schultz, what is it? Can't you see I'm busy? Hogan, as for you..."

"Beg to report Herr Kommandant. There is a civilian in the outer office asking if he may use one of our phones. His car has broken down nearby and he wishes to call for help."

"Where's the auto club when you need them?" Hogan put in.

"Don't start with me Hogan!" Klink warned. "Who is this civilian?"

Schultz turned slightly so only Hogan could see the wink he gave him. "Doctor Manfred Hoffman, Herr Kommandant."

Hogan brightened up at that. "A doctor?"

Klink sat back in his chair and then looked up at Hogan. "Show him in Schultz."

"Jawohl Herr Kommandant!" Schultz moved to open the door. "Come in Herr Doctor."

Manfred strode through the door. "Manfred Hoffman, Herr Oberst. I apologize for the interruption to your busy schedule but my car has broken down..."

Hogan interrupted, "You say you're a doctor? You wouldn't by chance be a surgeon would you?"

"Hogaaannnn..." Klink growled. "I will ask the questions if you don't mind!"

"Ja, I am a surgeon. Why do you ask, Herr...? Who is this?" Manfred looked to Klink.

"Colonel Robert Hogan, Senior POW Officer."

"Colonel." Manfred shook Hogan's hand. "Why do you ask?"

Klink answered. "One of Hogan's men was seriously wounded during an escape attempt. He is in the camp infirmary. The medic tells me that he is completely blind due to his wound."

"Hmmm." Manfred rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he spoke. "It may be an interesting case study for the doctors at the hospital in Hammelburg. We are seeing many soldiers with head wounds on follow up visits after they are released from the military hospitals. You say this man is blind. Does he have a head wound?"

Klink nodded.

"Would you object if I examined the prisoner, Herr Oberst?"

"Well I don't know..."

"Please Kommandant?" Hogan put his hands on the desk and leaned down to look Klink in the eyes.

Klink caved in. "Oh very well. Schultz, take Doctor Hoffman to the infirmary!"

"Jawohl Herr Kommandant! Doctor, please follow me?" Schultz fairly bounced out the door, happy that the doctor would be allowed to examine Newkirk.

"Thanks Kommandant!" Hogan saluted Klink before he followed them out the door.

Hogan pulled Schultz close as they approached the infirmary hut. "Would you mind posting yourself outside the door Schultz?"

"But the Kommandant..."

"...didn't order you to supervise the doctor's examination," finished Hogan.

"No he did not, but..." Schultz thought about it a moment. "As you wish Colonel. I will be just outside the door."

"Thanks Schultz. You can come see Newkirk after the doctor is finished, okay?"

"Ja, I would like that Colonel!"

Hogan patted Schultz on the shoulder and entered the infirmary behind Manfred.

Wilson rose from his seat beside Newkirk's cot. "Doctor Hoffman! Welcome to our little infirmary!"

"Sergeant Wilson I am very happy to see you again. I am here to examine Peter. How has he been doing?"

"He had a rough night - restless and in severe pain. He kept asking for Katrin. He finally fell asleep just before dawn."

Manfred shook his head. "Katrin had, as you say, a rough night as well. She missed him greatly." He sat in the chair and reached down to take Newkirk's pulse. "May I examine the wound?"

"Be my guest sir." Wilson crouched down and helped Manfred remove the bandages. Newkirk didn't move.

"He is sleeping quite deeply, ja?" Wilson nodded as Manfred leaned down to examine the wound. "He is healing well."

"Thanks to you, sir. The penicillin has also done its work well. His temperature is right at 99 degrees. Nearly normal."

Manfred began to re-bandage Newkirk's wound. "Good. I will recommend to the Oberst that we take him to the hospital for surgery to restore his sight. You will be accompanying us Sergeant?"

"Yes sir. As the medical officer, it is my responsibility."

Manfred got up and shook his hand. "I will see you at the hospital then."

Hogan moved to the door. "Schultz?"

"Ja Colonel?"

"You can come and visit Newkirk if you want to. He's still asleep."

Schultz came in and hesitated at the sight of the Englishman lying motionless on the cot.

"Come on in Schultz. If he was awake, he'd want to see you."

Carter and LeBeau moved aside to make room for Schultz.

Schultz quietly approached Newkirk's bedside. He knelt down beside the cot and laid a gentle hand on the Englishman's shoulder. "Will he be going to hospital now?" he whispered.

Hogan nodded. "As soon as we clear it with the Kommandant."

Schultz gently patted Newkirk's shoulder before he got up. "Come, I will take you back to the Kommandant's office Herr Doctor."

They crossed the distance to Klink's office in silence. Hogan looked over at Manfred, who nodded slightly.

"Herr Kommandant, the doctor wishes to speak to you." Schultz announced as they stepped back into Klink's office.

Klink rose and gestured for Manfred to sit down. Hogan stood behind the chair with Schultz.

"Herr Oberst, I would like to volunteer to perform the surgery on the prisoner. As I said, it will make an excellent case study, as well as provide valuable experience for the doctors at the Hammelburg hospital."

"Doctor, if it were up to me I would wholeheartedly endorse your proposal. But I do not have the authority to approve such a surgery. I must secure General Burkhalter's approval."

"General Burkhalter? Albert Burkhalter?"

"Yes...?" Klink confusedly replied.

"Albert and I are old friends! Please, do not hesitate to call him. I would like to speak to him regarding this matter."

Klink picked up the receiver of the phone. "Fraulein Hilda, please get me General Burkhalter."

Down in the tunnel, the outgoing call light flashed on the switchboard. Kinch plugged in and intercepted the call.

"General Burkhalter? Colonel Klink here sir. I hope I haven't disturbed the General. What is that sir? Stop babbling and get to the point. Yes sir, getting to the point now. One of my prisoners, the Englander Newkirk, was wounded in an escape attempt and he is completely blind as a result. I have a Doctor Manfred Hoffman in my office who has volunteered to perform surgery on the prisoner...what is that General? Put the doctor on the line? Yes sir, immediately, sir. Herr Doctor?" Klink held the receiver out to Manfred, who rose to take the call.

"Albert? How long has it been? Oh yes, too long. General, I examined one of Oberst Klink's prisoners who sustained a severe gunshot wound to the head during an escape attempt. I feel it would be an excellent opportunity to train the doctors at the Hammelburg hospital in head wound treatment, ja? What is that Albert? You concur? Thank you Albert. Would you mind repeating your instructions to Oberst Klink? Give my regards to your dear wife, Albert. Danke. Danke. Auf Wiedersehen Albert." Manfred handed the phone back to Klink.

"Herr General? Yes. Yes. I will cooperate fully with Doctor Hoffman. Yes sir. Danke sir. Heil Hitler!" Klink hung up.

Back in the tunnel, Kinch sighed with relief and headed back up to the infirmary to see Newkirk before he left for the hospital.

"Herr Oberst, I would like to consult with the prisoners' medical officer to make arrangements to transport the wounded man to hospital."

Klink gestured to Schultz. "Schultz?"

"Jawohl! Herr Doctor?"

Manfred reached across the desk to shake Klink's hand before he, Hogan and Schultz headed out the door.

Once they got to the infirmary hut, Schultz stood guard outside the door.

Newkirk was once again surrounded by his friends. Carter looked up questioningly as Hogan and Manfred entered the hut.

Hogan answered the question that was on all their minds. "Everything went exactly according to plan. Newkirk will be leaving for the hospital within the hour."

A collective sigh arose from the men. "Dieu merci!" murmured LeBeau.

Movement and a faint groan from the cot caught everyone's attention. Wilson leaned down and spoke softly. "Peter? Peter? Are you awake?"

"I...I...think...so...mate."

"How do you feel? How's the pain?"

"Still there. Not as bad...as before."

Wilson sighed. "The aspirin must've finally kicked in."

Manfred tapped Wilson on the shoulder and led him away from Newkirk's side. "May I ask you a few questions, Sergeant?"

"Of course. Let's go over to my desk."

Hogan took the seat Wilson vacated. He grasped Newkirk's shoulder, wanting to make sure he had the Englishman's full attention. "Peter?"

"Gov?"

"You'll be transported to the Hammelburg hospital within the hour. Doctor Hoffman will be performing the surgery to restore your eyesight."

"Really?" His voice broke and he had to clear his throat.

"Yes. Klink approved it." Hogan gently squeezed Newkirk's shoulder.

"Thanks, sir. Thanks...all of you."

Carter leaned in, "You take care of yourself, you hear? We want you back here safe and sound Peter!"

"Oui!" chimed in LeBeau. "I will make you whatever you want to eat when you return mon ami!"

"You better take him up on that offer Peter." Kinch put in. "He doesn't make it often you know!"

Newkirk smiled for the first time in days. "Thanks...mates."

Wilson looked up from his desk and called to Hogan. "Colonel? Could we see you for a moment?"

Hogan squeezed Newkirk's shoulder again. "Be right back." He headed over to where Manfred and Wilson were sitting. "Yes?"

"Colonel I believe Doctor Hoffman has some information you need to know before we move forward with the surgery."

Hogan pulled up a chair. "Go ahead."

"I must tell you Colonel. This is a very serious, delicate surgery we are contemplating here. There is a chance he will not survive it."

Hogan glanced across the room at Newkirk and then scrubbed a hand across his face. "It's the only chance for him to regain his sight, correct?"

Manfred nodded. "Ja, it is."

Hogan sighed. "It's Peter's decision." He got up and moved back to Newkirk's bedside, followed by Manfred and Wilson.

"Peter?" Hogan sat on the side of the cot and took Newkirk's hand.

"Sir?"

"The doctor explained to me that this surgery has risks as well as benefits. There's a chance you may not survive it."

Newkirk lowered his head, then raised it to face Hogan's direction. "But this is the only chance I have to see again, right?"

"Yes. It's your decision Peter."

Newkirk swallowed hard. He envisioned the shocked concern that he knew was on everyone's faces. He took a deep breath. "I'll take that chance sir. I'll go with the surgery." He nodded, pursing his lips. "Yep. I'll go with the surgery. Go with the surgery and 'ope for the best, right Andrew?"

"Right buddy." Carter's voice cracked.

"I hate to play Devil's advocate Peter, but what if the surgery isn't successful?" Kinch said.

"I don't know Kinch...I guess I'll just 'ave to do like ol' Winnie and KBO."

"KBO?" asked a puzzled LeBeau.

"Yeah mates. Keep Buggering On. What other choice do I 'ave?"

Hogan chuckled and squeezed Newkirk's hand. "Hopefully you won't have to do that Peter. Let's not borrow trouble fellas. Here's to a successful surgery."


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: This chapter is rather long; hopefully it conveys the emotion I intended. Any translation errors are strictly due to my ignorance of usage and idiom and my too complete reliance on translation sites! Please let me know what you think! **

**Chapter 21 - Departures**

It was mid-afternoon when Astrid peeked into her brother's bedroom. Katrin had finally cried herself to sleep sometime around dawn. She quietly crept in to drape a light blanket over her mother. Katrin stirred, "Wer ist da?"

"It is Astrid, mother. Please do not get up..."

"Where is Petzi?" Katrin was not yet fully awake. "Where is my boy?"

"He is not here, Mother. His comrades took him to hospital last night, remember?"

Katrin's expression fell as she remembered the previous night's events. "My poor boy. Oh Astrid, when will I get to see him?"

"Uncle promised we could see him after his surgery."

"I miss him so." She brought the blanket she had clasped all night to her cheek, rubbing it gently against her face.

Astrid nodded, "I know mama, I know. We will go to see him as soon as we can, ja?"

Katrin sighed and nodded sadly.

"Come. You must be hungry." Astrid helped her mother out of the bed. "Let us find something to eat."

Them made their way slowly down the hallway, each one wondering how Peter was doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson and Hoffman convinced Klink to requisition a military ambulance to transport Newkirk to the hospital in Hammelburg. It was a small step up in comfort from a regular truck but anything would be a great improvement over the previous night's ride.

Wilson bustled about, packing his satchel and getting ready for the ride to the hospital. "Okay fellas. We'll be leaving in a few minutes. Say your Auf Wiedersehens now."

The men crowded around the cot. LeBeau couldn't help himself, he leaned in for yet another hug and two kisses on each cheek. "Pierre, take care. We cannot wait until you are back to your old self and in the barracks with us! Dieu soit avec vous mon ami!"

Kinch gripped Newkirk's arm. He was a man of few words but found the ones he needed right now. "Hang in there buddy. You're in good hands. I know the doc and Joe will do everything in their power to help you. Come back to us whole and in good health Peter."

Carter sat down on the edge of the cot. He knew that this was it. Newkirk would either come through the surgery with his sight restored or he wouldn't. He didn't even want to think about the third possibility. No, that just wasn't an option. They'd come too far and gone through too much for that to happen. He took Newkirk's hand. "Hey buddy. I wish I could come to the hospital with you. You relax and let the doc and Joe take care of you." He leaned in close. "Mama is going to come visit you afterwards. Keep that in mind okay? We love you buddy. Remember that." He gave Newkirk's hand a slight squeeze and then let go.

Newkirk drew in a shaky breath. He realized that this could possibly be the last time he would ever be with his friends. "Thanks...mates. You...don't know what you've...all meant to me. Thanks." He gave them a thumbs up. "Stiff upper...lip...fellas, right?"

"Right!" Kinch answered with far more confidence than he felt. _If Peter could only see our faces right now._

"Fellas, we're getting ready to go. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Wilson approached the cot.

Hogan had been sitting at Wilson's desk, watching his men saying their farewells. He got up and approached Kinch, grasping his shoulder. "Kinch, you know what to do tonight."

Kinch nodded. "Yes sir. We're all set."

"Good. I'll try to keep you guys posted. I have no idea how long the surgery will take, but Joe and I will stay there until it's finished." He looked into Kinch's eyes and nodded slightly. They all knew what was at stake here.

"Thanks Colonel."

Manfred came in the door. "The ambulance is here."

Kinch and Carter hurried out the door and returned with the stretcher from the ambulance. Wilson and Manfred wrapped Newkirk in blankets and tried to stabilize his head as best they could. Kinch and Carter gently lifted the stretcher and carried it out to the ambulance.

Schultz and Langenscheidt, assigned to guard Hogan and Wilson while at the hospital, stood by the front of the ambulance, awaiting departure. Kinch, Carter and LeBeau hovered at the back of the truck as Hogan and Wilson climbed in. Manfred rode in the front for appearances' sake. Hogan called to Schultz, "We're ready Schultz!" He looked at his men, eyes filled with emotion. "Hold down the fort while we're gone fellas!"

"Bonne chance mes amis!" LeBeau called as the doors closed and the ambulance pulled out.

"Good luck Peter!" called Kinch.

Carter couldn't trust himself to speak. He simply raised his hand in benediction, farewell, and hope. _Good luck Peter! Come back to us soon!_ As the ambulance headed out the gate, he turned to Kinch and LeBeau, "Fellas, what're we gonna do if Peter doesn't come back?"

Kinch took Carter by the shoulders. "Andrew, we can't think like that. He's going to be fine. It may take a little while, but he's going to be fine." He looked more closely at Carter, noting the fatigue clouding his normally bright eyes. "C'mon Andrew. You were up all night with Peter. Let's get you to bed."

"Oui André. Kinch is right. Come back to the barracks and I will make you a nice cup of hot cocoa!"

"Okay Louis." Kinch kept his arm around Carter's shoulders as the three of them made their way back to Barracks Two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hogan sat next to Newkirk, trying to keep his head immobile. He could feel his Englishman trembling. "Peter? Are you okay?"

"Yes...sir. I...I'm just...a...bit...scared."

"I know. So am I."

"I don't want...to...'urt anybody."

"How could you possibly hurt anyone Peter?"

"By...by...dyin'."

Hogan clenched his jaw. "Don't dwell on that right now. This is no different from a mission. Don't we always run that risk? Do you think about dying when you're out on a mission?"

"No...I guess...not. I just...think of gettin' through...the mission."

"Okay then, just think of this as another mission, and how you're going to get through it."

"Yes sir. That's...a...capital way...to look...at it." He shuddered in pain as the ambulance hit a rough patch in the road.

"Shhh. Just relax and don't worry. Let us take care of you for a change. I know you're our group's self-appointed worrier."

"But…Colonel..."

"No buts. Let me do the worrying this time Corporal. That's an order!"

Newkirk's mouth twisted into a wan approximation of his usual cocky smirk. "If ya...say so...sir." The ambulance hit another bump and he winced, drawing in a sharp breath.

Wilson moved over to Hogan's side. "I see the ride is making the pain worse."

Hogan nodded tightly. Wilson put his hand on Newkirk's shoulder. "Hang on Peter. We'll be there soon."

"Okay…Joe…" he whispered.

They rode on in silence for about ten minutes.

"There...yet...Colonel?" gasped Newkirk.

"Almost, Peter. Almost." Hogan tightened his grip, wanting to keep Newkirk from more pain.

"I'm...so...tired...of 'urtin'...sir..."

"I know. Hang on. We're almost there." Hogan whispered. He felt completely helpless. He motioned to Wilson with his head. "How much longer Joe?"

"We're nearly there sir." Wilson gave Newkirk's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Peter?"

"Yeah Joe?"

"Don't give up old son."

"Never...I'm...just...so...tired..."

Wilson nodded. "Think of when this will all be over."

Newkirk sighed heavily. "Yeah..."

The ambulance finally pulled into the hospital's driveway and up to the portico. Manfred opened the doors, "I will send out a gurney to take him into the admittance area." He disappeared into the hospital. A few minutes later, two orderlies wheeled a gurney to the back of the ambulance. Hogan and Wilson gently transferred Newkirk to the gurney and followed as the orderlies wheeled him inside. Schultz and Langenscheidt brought up the rear.

"Colonel?" Newkirk raised his arm, looking for Hogan. "You there..?"

"I'm right here Peter." He grasped Newkirk's hand. "Joe and I will be here for as long as it takes."

Manfred joined them. "He will go to the examination room first. We must run some tests before he is prepped for surgery. You may accompany us." He nodded to the orderlies, who guided the gurney into the exam room. "Danke gentlemen. Please prepare the patient for examination." He turned to Hogan and Wilson, and gestured for them to have a seat. "They will see that he is bathed and changed into a gown before we proceed."

Hogan leaned down, "Peter they're going to get you cleaned up a bit and changed into a hospital gown. We're right here, on the other side of the room. Okay?"

"Okay…gov."

Hogan turned to Manfred. "Doctor? How long will it be before you're able to operate?"

"Assuming positive results to the tests, I would say about two hours."

"How long do you anticipate the surgery lasting?" Wilson wanted to know.

Manfred raised his eyebrows. "Now that is the critical question. It all depends on what we find, such as the extent of the damage, the amount of bleeding, whether there are any clots or necrotic tissue present. There are many, many factors. I would conservatively estimate at least five hours."

Wilson sat back, sighing. "That doesn't sound good. Is he strong enough to withstand such a long duration surgery?"

"Unfortunately, he will have to be. We have no choice."

One of the orderlies approached. "Herr Doctor the patient is ready."

"Danke. You are dismissed. Please call in a nurse to assist me." He turned to Hogan and Wilson. "We begin, gentlemen."

Schultz motioned for Langenscheidt to take a position outside the door to the examination room. "Colonel Hogan, do you mind if I stay in here?"

Hogan looked up at the burly guard. He knew Schultz was just as concerned about Newkirk as he and Wilson were. "Not at all Schultz. You're here to guard us, aren't you?"

"Ja Colonel. Danke."

They all watched as Manfred gave Newkirk a thorough examination. He completely removed the bandages to do so and Hogan winced at the sight of Newkirk's swollen, blackened left eye. Wilson shook his head at the sight. _Not good...that's not good at all!_ The right eye was swollen as well, but not nearly as bad as the left.

Manfred drew various samples for testing and dispatched the nurse to the lab. "Ask them to process these immediately." The nurse left and Manfred gestured to Hogan. He got up and approached the gurney.

"You gentlemen may visit with him while the lab processes the tests. I must go make preparations for the surgery."

"Thanks doc." Hogan waved Wilson and Schultz over. He looked down at Newkirk. "How're you feeling Peter?"

"Like...pin...cushion..."

Hogan chuckled. The day Newkirk lost his wry humor would be the day Hogan would genuinely fear for him.

Wilson very gently examined Newkirk's bullet wound and then his eyes. Newkirk flinched and tried not to move. "Sorry Peter. Don't even try to open your eyes, okay?"

"Didn't...cross...me...mind Joe."

"Good. How's the pain?"

"Ugh..."

"Enough said. Keep hanging in there. You're doing great. It won't be too much longer."

"Newkirk?" Schultz reached over and gently patted him on the shoulder.

"Schultzie...?"

"Ja." He couldn't bring himself to say anything else and just kept patting Newkirk's shoulder.

Newkirk understood. "Thanks...mate."

They passed the remaining time in a comforting silence, each alone and yet together in their thoughts.

Before long, Manfred returned with two nurses. He put his hand on Newkirk's arm. "Peter, it is time to take you to pre-op." He stepped aside for a moment to give the men time to say what was in their hearts.

"Gov...if I don't...make it..." Newkirk began.

Hogan laid a hand gently on his chest. "Belay that talk Corporal. You're gonna make it. That's a direct order." _How on earth would I tell Kinch, LeBeau and especially Carter?_

"Yes...sir.."

Wilson leaned in. "We'll be waiting for you Peter. Don't worry about a thing. You'll come through this with flying colors."

As Newkirk struggled to keep calm, Schultz did something Hogan could've never imagined. He gently cupped Newkirk's face with one beefy hand and leaned down. "Do not worry Newkirk. You will be all right, ja? I know you will. You are a...woher weißt du es sagen? Ein Überlebende? Ein survivor, no?"

Newkirk shuddered with deep emotion and nodded slowly. "Yes, Schultzie. Ein survivor, ja!"

Schultz straightened up and Hogan put a hand on each of Schultz' and Wilson's shoulders as he stood between them. "We'll see you after the surgery Peter." He nodded to Manfred. "Good luck doc."

Newkirk raised a hand in silent farewell as he was wheeled through the doors to pre-op.

Hogan sighed. "Now we wait."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thankfully, darkness came early this time of year. Kinch stood at the foot of the tunnel entrance located under the kennel, a nervous Gunther next to him.

"Don't worry Gunther. Everything will be fine. Schnitzer will take good care of you. You'll be in London in no time."

"Yeah, this'll be a piece of pie!" Carter chimed in.

_Piece o' cake, Andrew? Piece o' cake!_ A missing Cockney voice rang through Kinch's mind.

LeBeau handed Gunther a box. "Some food for the journey."

Gunther looked at them all. "I do not know how to begin to thank you. Especially after what I did..."

Kinch held up his hand. "What's done is done Gunther. Peter will be back, mark my words. He's in good hands right now."

Gunther nodded. "Ja. I will continue to pray for him."

"We all will." Kinch looked at his watch. "Schnitzer should have the dogs changed out. Now Louis!"

LeBeau scampered up the steps that led underneath the dog house. After a moment, he motioned for Gunther to follow. Gunther handed Kinch an envelope. "Please give this to your Englishman for me. Please thank Papa Bear for all you have done for me. I do not deserve it." Kinch stuck out his hand and Gunther shook it.

"Let us know when you reach London so we can transmit the plans."

Gunther nodded and disappeared up the steps. The excited barking of the dogs wafted down the tunnel, followed by the sound of a door slamming shut. LeBeau reappeared. "C'est fait! He is on his way to London!"

"Good job Louis!" Kinch slapped the Frenchman on the back. He sighed. "Now let's get back up to the barracks and try to get some sleep." He well knew that sleep would be the last thing on their minds tonight.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – Anxiety**

Manfred kept his hand on his patient's shoulder and spoke reassuringly to Newkirk as he was wheeled into pre-op. "Do not worry Peter. We will take good care of you. Katrin sends her love. She wished with all her might to be here with you. She said to tell you that you are in her heart today and forever."

Newkirk's breath caught at Manfred's last words. "I wish…she…were…here as well."

"She is in spirit, my boy. Remember that." He stepped aside and then returned. "We will be taking you for x-rays before we begin. The nurse will take you now."

Back in pre-op after the x-ray, Newkirk felt someone grasp his arm and wrap a tourniquet around it. A voice he didn't recognize said, "We are going to insert a needle for the IV right now. You will feel a bit of a sting." He stoically bore all the poking, prodding and preparation that led up to being rolled into the surgical theater. Manfred leaned down close. "We are going to give you a mild sedative prior to the anesthesia. Just relax and the operation will be complete before you know it. Good luck Peter."

Newkirk nodded, "Thanks...doc." He sensed movement and heard voices swirling around him. As he felt the sedative beginning to take effect, he deliberately visualized the faces of all those dear to him, trying to imprint them on his mind for possibly the last time. Mavis, Colonel Hogan, Andrew, Louis, Kinch, Schultz. The last face he saw was Katrin's. "Mama…" he whispered as he slipped under.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hogan had begun to pace as soon as Newkirk disappeared into pre-op. Wilson looked up as he passed by. "Colonel, Doctor Hoffman said it'd be at least five hours. Don't you think you ought to sit for a little while?"

"Not right now Joe." Wilson recognized the terse reply as a subconscious _I'm really nervous and this is how I handle it!_

He nodded. "Okay sir."

Schultz leaned his rifle against the wall. He was at a complete loss as to what he could do to help. He jumped up and said, "I will see if there is any coffee about."

Hogan stopped his pacing long enough to nod at Schultz, "That'd be great Schultz! Thanks!"

Schultz scurried out the door, not even taking his rifle with him.

Wilson glanced over as the German guard left and chuckled to himself. Hogan glanced down at him in mid-transit. "What's so funny Joe?"

"I was just thinking of the time Newkirk snatched Schultz' rifle and hid it for the entire day all the while professing complete ignorance of its' whereabouts."

Hogan had to admit that it was funny in retrospect. He chuckled as well when he recalled the absolutely innocent, angelic expression on the Brit's face when Schultz demanded to know where his weapon was.

"No one bluffs like Newkirk."

"Tell me about it. All it took was one game of poker for me. I refuse to play with him."

"I once told him he could bluff Hitler out of his moustache."

"That he could, Colonel, that he could!" Wilson agreed.

Schultz returned with three cups of coffee. Hogan grabbed one and finally sat down. "Thanks Schultz. You're a life saver!"

"You are welcome Colonel."

"Yeah thanks Schultz. This'll hit the spot!" Wilson took a small sip of the steaming hot brew.

It was Hogan's turn to laugh to himself. Wilson and Schultz turned to him with questioning eyes.

"Have you ever had Newkirk's coffee?"

Wilson made a face. "You call that coffee? I call it sludge!"

Schultz chimed in, "Ja Colonel. The Englander is better at making tea I think!"

"When it's the only coffee to be had, it's serviceable. It's gotten us through many a long night."

Wilson shrugged. "Yeah because the body doesn't know what to do with it and it has to stay awake trying to figure it out!"

They had a good laugh at that and then sat quietly, sipping coffee and worrying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carter tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Painfully aware of the empty bunk just above, he gave up trying to sleep. He sat up and noticed a thin sliver of light coming from underneath the door of the Colonel's quarters. He glanced over at LeBeau and Kinch's bunks: both empty. He got up and headed over, gently knocking before opening the door. It was as he thought. Kinch and LeBeau sat at the Colonel's desk, nursing cups of coffee.

"André! Should you not be asleep mon ami?"

Carter smirked. "I could ask you the same thing Louis." He sat down on the lower bunk and drew his knees up to his chest.

"It looks like we're all in the same boat." Kinch sighed. "I wonder how he's doing?"

No one had to ask who the 'he' in question was.

"Mes amis, our Pierre is a fighter. He will not give up."

"I know Louis." Carter spoke pensively. "But he's never faced something like this before."

"That may be so but Peter won't let this keep him down. Even if he doesn't regain his sight." Kinch drained his coffee cup. "Any more Louis?"

"Oui, un moment." LeBeau left to retrieve the coffee pot from the stove. He brought another mug and poured a cup for Carter.

"Thanks Louis." He took a sip and then thought about what Kinch had said. "If he ends up blind, what'll happen to him?"

Kinch and LeBeau exchanged glances. Kinch spoke softly, "I imagine he'll be repatriated back to England via the Red Cross."

"Oui. Pierre will be most disappointed if that happens."

They sat quietly a moment, each contemplating a possible future without Newkirk.

Kinch shook himself out of his reverie. "What are we doing? We don't even know how this'll turn out and we're already shipping a blind Peter back to London!"

Carter suddenly sat upright. "You're right Kinch! What did he say before he left? Hope for the best! That's what we've got to do! Until we know otherwise, hope for the best!"

"You are right André, as are you Kinch. We must hope for the best!"

"Yeah. It may take a while, but Peter'll be back. I know he will!"

LeBeau and Kinch looked at each other, then both looked over at Carter. "Way to tell us Andrew!" Kinch grinned and took a swig of coffee. "I feel better already!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After what seemed like an eternity to the men in the waiting room, Manfred finally exited the doors from surgery. Hogan looked up from his interminable pacing, then glanced down at his watch. Midnight already? The operation had lasted six hours. "Doctor?" He dared not ask anything more specific, dreading the answer.

Manfred nodded, a weary smile on his face. "He made it through the surgery fine. I will not lie to you, it was touch and go for a little while. It was as I suspected, a depressed skull fracture, but it was not as severe as it could have been. Peter was very, very fortunate."

Wilson had been dozing, as had Schultz. Both men jumped awake at the doctor's words. Wilson knew the news was good but Peter still had a long way to go. He put a hand on Manfred's arm. "But we still don't know for sure whether or not he'll regain his sight?"

"Ja. That is so Sergeant. We will not know until he recovers consciousness."

"May we see him?" asked Hogan.

"He is being monitored in post-op for the rest of the night. Some patients have a rather severe post-surgical reaction to the anesthesia. You will see him in the morning, ja?"

Hogan sighed and looked down. He understood but still showed his disappointment.

Manfred saw that Hogan desperately needed to confirm that his man was all right. He put a hand on Hogan's shoulder "Colonel, I can let you see him only very briefly. Come with me."

"Thanks doctor! I'll be back in a minute Joe." He tossed a smile at Schultz, who returned it.

"Tell Newkirk hello for us Colonel?"

"I will Schultz. I will." Hogan followed Manfred as he led him to the post-op area. They entered a large room. Newkirk was ensconced in a hospital bed in a semi-private ward. He was heavily bandaged and breathing slowly, an IV snaking from his arm to a bag hanging on a stand beside the bed. A nurse sat at the bedside, monitoring his condition.

Manfred spoke to the nurse. "Any reaction to the anesthesia?"

"Nein, Herr Doctor."

"Good. Would you please excuse us for a moment?"

She nodded and left.

Manfred spoke to Hogan. "He is still recovering from the surgical anesthesia. We must watch carefully because some patients become severely nauseated."

Hogan nodded and leaned down to examine his Corporal. Newkirk's face appeared noticeably swollen and was already beginning to bruise. Manfred noticed Hogan's discomfort. "That is a normal aftereffect of the surgery. Unfortunately, it will worsen before it gets better. He will eventually look like he has been severely beaten about the face. This was not an easy surgery to endure Colonel. I am most impressed that he came through the way he did."

"He's not a quitter. He's a stubborn fighter."

Manfred nodded. "Ja, that he is. I will leave you for a few minutes. I must call Astrid and give her the good news."

"Thanks doc." Hogan sat next to the bed as Manfred left. "Hey Peter. It's me, the Colonel." He took Newkirk's hand. "Joe and Schultz said to tell you hello. They're here in the waiting room. I'm sure the guys are thinking of you as well back at the stalag." He gently massaged Newkirk's hand. "Well, you made it Peter! The difficult part is over and you came through just fine. Don't worry about a thing, do you hear me? Just rest and get better. That's an order!"

He didn't know why he thought he'd get a response. After all, the Englishman had just survived a complicated, difficult surgery. Hogan placed Newkirk's hand back on the bed and gave it a gentle pat as he stood up. Manfred came back with the nurse a few moments later.

"I am sorry Colonel. We must let him rest and recover."

Hogan nodded. "What's the next step doctor?"

"As soon as we are sure the anesthesia is out of his system, he will be moved to a private room. He will be heavily sedated for several days to give his body a chance to begin recovering."

"Would it be possible for my men to come see him during this time?"

"I do not see a problem with that. I must insist upon brief visits however."

Hogan gave him a grateful glance, "Thanks doc, for both myself and my men. I really appreciate you letting me see him. I know you'll continue to take good care of him."

"Ja, that we will." He escorted Hogan out of the room and back to the waiting area.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The phone in the parlor rang sometime around 0030 hours. Astrid ran to answer it, trying to forestall the dread in the pit of her stomach. "Ja? Ja?" She quietly listened to the other party for a few minutes. Katrin had come to the room as well, but hovered at the doorway as if afraid to hear the conversation. Astrid nodded and sagged a little in relief. "Danke Uncle. Please keep us up to date on his condition. Danke. Good bye." She hung up and turned to her mother. "He is in recovery mama. He came through the surgery fine. Uncle is watching over him."

Katrin began to fall forward in relief and Astrid took her in her arms. "Gott sei Dank! Gott sei Dank!" she murmured. "Oh Astrid, when may I see my boy?"

"We will ask Uncle Manfred when you may see him mama. Right now let us try to get some rest, ja?"

"Ja. I can sleep now, knowing my Petzi is all right."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - Hope**

Schultz and Wilson nearly pounced on Hogan as he strode through the doors into the waiting room.

"Colonel?"

"How is he sir?"

Hogan sighed and sat down. "He's fine. Resting comfortably. His face looks like someone beat him up though."

Wilson sat down beside the Colonel and put a hand on his shoulder. "That's normal with a surgery such as this sir. It's quite traumatic."

"You can say that again!" Hogan took off his crush cap and ran his fingers through his hair.

Schultz sat next to Wilson. "I am sorry Colonel, Sergeant. My orders were to bring you back to the stalag as soon as the Englander came out of surgery. I must phone the Kommandant; he is awaiting my report. I will be back in a moment."

"Okay Schultz. I don't think we can do anything else tonight anyway. He's going to be heavily sedated for the next few days."

Schultz nodded and left.

Hogan looked down and dangled his cap between his knees. "Joe, I sure hope Newkirk regains his sight."

"We won't know that for a little while sir."

"I know. I just don't want to be the one that has to tell him he's going to be blind for the rest of his life."

"We'll cross that bridge when we have to Colonel. It may not even be necessary."

Hogan nodded. "I hope not Joe. With all my heart, I hope not."

They sat in silence and looked up when Schultz returned with Langenscheidt right behind him. "We must return to camp gentlemen. Kommandant Klink's orders."

Wilson stood up. "Let's get back to camp, Colonel. I bet I know three guys who could use some good news right about now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carter, Kinch and LeBeau were still in the Colonel's quarters when a low rumbling disturbed the quiet of the early morning hours.

"I hear a truck!" Carter cried. He jumped up and ran into the common room. Kinch and LeBeau followed.

"Shhhh Andrew. Don't wake the whole barracks!" Kinch whispered.

"Sorry! I'm just worried about Peter!"

"We all are mon ami! Sit down and wait for the Colonel." LeBeau lit a candle and doled out the remaining coffee.

They didn't have long to wait. Schultz dropped Hogan off at the door of Barracks Two and then ordered Langenscheidt to escort Wilson back to his barracks.

Carter stood and ran to Hogan as soon as he entered the room. "Colonel?" All his hope and anxiety pooled together in that one word.

Kinch and LeBeau merely looked up expectantly.

Hogan smiled and put a reassuring hand on Carter's shoulder. "He came through the surgery fine. He's resting comfortably right now. Doctor Hoffman is keeping a close eye on him."

"Dieu merci!" LeBeau sighed.

"Je suis d'accord mon ami!" murmured Kinch.

Hogan felt Carter relax slightly. He knew exactly what Carter's next words were going to be.

"When can we go see him?"

_Bingo! _"The doc said we could visit him after he's moved into a private room."

"Where is he now?"

"He's in post-op." Carter's mouth dropped and Hogan squeezed his shoulder. "It's just a precaution. I got to see him before we left. Trust me, he's doing fine!"

"It's not that I don't trust you sir, I just..."

"I know Andrew. I know. We'll go see him tomorrow."

Carter brightened up at that. He turned to Kinch and LeBeau. "Y'hear that fellas? We're going to see Peter tomorrow!"

Kinch nodded, "We're right here Andrew. We heard."

Hogan unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn. "Sorry fellas, it's been a very stressful, long day for all of us. Think you can nab at least a couple hours of sleep?"

A chorus of "yes sirs" answered him. Sleep would definitely come a bit easier now that they knew that Peter had made it through the surgery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manfred checked on Peter two hours after Colonel Hogan left. "Any adverse reaction to the anesthesia, nurse?"

"Nein, herr doctor. The patient has been resting comfortably."

"Good. You may take a break. I will watch over the patient while you are gone."

"Danke herr doctor. I will return shortly." The nurse left.

Manfred sat down and reached into his pocket to retrieve one of the ampules of penicillin Wilson had given him before the surgery. He and the sergeant had decided that it would be wise to continue the antibiotic regimen. He filled a syringe and gave Newkirk the injection.

The Englishman flinched slightly. Manfred gave him a quick examination and checked his vitals. They were surprisingly strong for someone who'd just endured a surgery of this magnitude.

Manfred leaned forward in the chair, his hand grasping Newkirk's arm.

"So Peter, you are already coming out of the anesthesia. Your commander was correct; you are indeed a stubborn fighter. You must rest for now, my boy. You will need every ounce of courage you have for the challenges which may lie ahead."

Newkirk moved a little, groaning softly. The nurse returned at that moment. "Doctor?"

"Ah good. You have returned just in time. He is coming out of the anesthesia. We must move him to a private room. Please prepare the sedative."

The nurse nodded and left to complete her task.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A sharp sting at the hip pushed him just beneath the threshold of consciousness. Darkness. Still the same darkness. He tried to open his eyes but couldn't even feel them. He tried to moisten his lips with his tongue, but felt nothing there as well. His entire head felt numb and yet ached at the same time. His face felt bruised, swollen and tight. He thought he felt a pressure on his arm and the sound of someone speaking to him. He tried to move towards the voice, tried to answer, but could only manage a slight groan. After some time, he felt another sting in his arm and felt himself fading away again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even though he was groggy from lack of sleep, Carter fidgeted mightily at roll call. Kinch tried to remind him to keep still with occasional sharp taps to the back of the head. It didn't work. He was too excited at the prospect of seeing Newkirk. LeBeau glanced over his shoulder and shook his head, a small smile on his lips. _André! Calm yourself! We will see Pierre soon!_

Painfully aware of the empty spot to his left, Hogan glanced at the rest of his command crew. He noticed Carter almost dancing in place while Kinch tried to pop him one on the head without being spotted by Schultz. The Colonel ducked his head to hide his laughter.

Klink strode to the line. "Schultz! Re-pooort!"

"All present and accounted for Herr Kommandant!"

Klink approached Hogan. "I understand your Englander is doing well?"

"Yes sir. He made it through the surgery with no complications. We're hoping he'll regain his sight."

"You do not know whether it was successful or not?"

"No sir. The doctor is keeping him sedated for a few days to give him a chance to recover from the surgery."

"I see." Klink tapped his swagger stick against his thigh. "And I suppose you will want to go see him when he wakes up?"

"If it's not too much trouble sir."

"We will await the doctor's invitation if you do not mind Hogan."

"Yes sir." Hogan tried to appear appropriately chastened. "Thank you Kommandant."

"Very well, Hogan. Dis-missed!"

Kinch, Carter and LeBeau gathered around Hogan as the formation broke up. The Colonel draped his arm around Carter's shoulders. "You really need to calm down Andrew."

"Sorry sir. I'm just really anxious to go see Peter."

Hogan winked at Kinch and popped Carter lightly on the back of the head. "Yes, we know! Let's go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had decided to dress as Luft Stalag personnel just to be safe. After all, it was broad daylight. Kinch had a truck ready, adjacent to the entrance to the emergency tunnel. They rode to the hospital in silence, contemplating what the Colonel had told them about the Englishman's appearance and condition.

"Louis?" whispered Carter.

"Oui?"

"Do you think Peter'll know we're there? I mean, the Colonel said he's going to be heavily sedated and all..."

LeBeau patted Carter on the knee. "He will know we are there mon ami. He will feel our presence."

"I sure hope so. I want him to know we're there supporting him."

"Do not worry André."

The truck finally pulled up to the hospital. Hogan, dressed as a Luftwaffe Major, got out of the truck. "Stay here. I'll go find the doc and get permission."

It seemed like an eternity to the men before the Colonel returned and gave them the go ahead. Kinch pulled his collar up as far as he could and hunched his shoulders to try to look as inconspicuous as possible. They entered through a rear door and were met by Manfred. "Good day gentlemen! I am sure Peter will be glad you are here to visit him."

"He will doc? Even though he's sedated?"

"Ja Herr Carter. On a deeply subconscious level, he will sense your presence." LeBeau jabbed Carter with his elbow in a silent _I told you so!_

Manfred led them down the hallway. "I must insist on a brief visit though. He came to the brink of consciousness after coming out of the anesthesia early this morning; afterwards, we sedated him and moved him to a private room. I want him to get as much rest as possible."

Hogan nodded. "We understand doc."

"Here we are. I will be in the vicinity of the room should you need me."

"Thanks doc. For everything."

Manfred nodded and walked away.

Hogan took a deep breath. "Okay fellas here we go. Keep it quiet."

The room was dimly lit by a single lamp on the nightstand. Newkirk lay slightly elevated by pillows. He was still hooked up to the IV. Carter sucked in a pained breath when he saw his friend's badly bruised, swollen face. Hogan put a reassuring hand on Carter's shoulder. "I told you he would probably look pretty bad Andrew."

"I know, but he looks terrible! He looks like he was beat up!"

"He pretty much was. Wilson tells me that surgery of this kind is very traumatic."

"He wasn't kidding Colonel." Kinch moved closer in to examine Newkirk. "I don't think I've ever seen bruises this bad."

LeBeau had initially hung back and now approached the bed. "Oh Pierre, mon pauvre ami!"

Carter sat in the chair next to the bed and took Newkirk's hand in his. "Hey Peter. It's me, Andrew. I sure hope you aren't in any pain buddy. We're all so happy you came through the surgery the way you did. You keep fighting Peter, you'll be fine. Just come back to us real soon, okay? We can't stay too long this time but we'll be back to see you. Get some rest buddy." He released Newkirk's hand and stood up. Kinch took his place in the chair.

"Peter, it's Kinch. The Colonel was right wasn't he? You came through the surgery just fine. Just hang in there and you'll be back at the stalag before you know it." He gently patted Newkirk's shoulder and got up, relinquishing the seat to LeBeau.

LeBeau gently brushed Newkirk's hair back off his forehead, mindful of the bandages and his bruises. "Reste mon ami. Reste afin que vous puissiez rentrer chez nous sains et entiers. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien." He rose with tears in his eyes.

Hogan took the chair next. "Peter, it's the Colonel. It looks like you're actually following orders for a change. My orders for you to rest and get better stand for the next few days as well, is that understood Corporal?" He looked up as Manfred entered the room. "We have to leave for now, but we'll be back to see you soon."

Manfred approached Hogan. "I am sorry Colonel but I must ask you and your men to leave."

"You don't have to apologize doc. We know you've got Peter's best interests at heart."

Manfred nodded. "Do not worry. He is getting the rest he needs to recover. I will let you know if there is any significant change."

The men trudged out of the room and piled into the truck for the drive back to the stalag.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 – Counting the Hours**

The afternoon passed into the night, which then slowly passed into the next day. The men's thoughts were constantly with their injured friend. London finally radioed confirmation of Gunther's safe arrival, giving Kinch the go-ahead to transmit the rocket launch site locations. _Mission accomplished!_ he thought grimly as he signed off. _Now to get Newkirk back to health and back home!_ He absently reached into his pocket as he got up to head back upstairs and felt an envelope. It was the envelope Gunther had given him before he left for London. He had forgotten about it amidst all the activity and anxiety concerning Newkirk's surgery. _Better give this to the Colonel!_ He jumped on the ladder and headed up to the barracks.

Kinch climbed up through the bunk tunnel entrance to see Carter and LeBeau sitting at the common table, dispiritedly playing cards. He looked around. "Where's the Colonel?"

"Le Colonel went to Klink's office to get him to call the hospital to inquire after Pierre." LeBeau laid down his hand. "Gin!"

"I give up Louis. You've won every game."

"André, I know your heart is not in the game."

Carter nodded sadly. "I wish we could've gone to see him today."

Kinch came over and put his hand on Carter's shoulder. "Andrew, we don't need to push our luck with the sergeant in the motor pool. And besides, Peter is still out cold."

"He knows when we're there Kinch. I know he does!"

LeBeau caught Kinch's eye and frowned, shaking his head slightly. Kinch took the hint and shrugged. "Calm down Andrew! Who am I to say whether Peter knows we're there or not? Maybe he does."

"He does." Carter murmured.

"Who does what?" Hogan came through the door just in time to catch Carter's last remark.

LeBeau jumped up from the table. "Kinch and Carter were just discussing whether or not Pierre was aware of our visit."

"Oh." Hogan nodded. He knew he didn't want to get into that debate so he quickly deflected the subject. "Speaking of which, Doctor Hoffman reports that Peter is resting comfortably. No complications to report."

"Colonel, when can we..." Carter began.

"Down, Carter. We'll wait another day or so to give Peter time to fully rest. You want him to recover completely, don't you?"

"I sure do, boy! Uh, Colonel, uh, sir..."

"Let's give him the time to get a good start then. I'll keep after Klink to call daily for updates, plus we can always call the hospital ourselves if need be." Hogan headed for his quarters.

Carter sighed and nodded. Kinch patted him on the back before he headed over to the Colonel. "Colonel? Do you have a minute?"

"Sure Kinch, come on in."

"London radioed that Gunther arrived safely."

"Did you transmit the launch site info?"

Kinch nodded. "Yes sir. London sends their thanks."

Hogan sighed and wrapped his arms around himself. "Another successful mission complete. Well not quite, this one won't be complete until we get Newkirk back. And we still don't know how high a price we may have paid for that information."

Kinch remembered his main reason for coming in the Colonel's quarters. "Colonel, I found this in my pocket. I completely forgot about it, what with all the activity." He handed the envelope to Hogan.

"What is it?"

"Gunther gave it to me before we put him in Schnitzer's truck. He said I was to give it to Newkirk for him."

Hogan took the envelope. "Is it what I think it is?"

"I didn't open it Colonel. Figured it was private."

Hogan frowned. "Newkirk doesn't know how he got shot, does he?"

"I don't think so Colonel. I don't think Andrew told him."

Hogan grabbed Kinch by the arm and guided him back out to the common area. "Carter!"

"Yes sir?"

"Did you or anyone else tell Newkirk how he got shot? Or who shot him?"

"Oh no sir!"

"Good. Let's leave it that way for now. Is that understood? Peter has enough to deal with."

All three men nodded. Hogan folded the envelope and put it in his inside pocket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon, Manfred walked out of the doctor's lounge. He had felt confident enough about Newkirk's condition to grab a short nap.

"Herr Doctor! Doctor Hoffman!"

Manfred turned at the urgency in the nurse's voice. "Ja? Was ist falsch?"

"Your patient, the Englander, Herr Doctor. He is having difficulty breathing!"

Manfred took off for Newkirk's room at a run, quizzing the nurse on the way. Another nurse was in the room, gently holding Newkirk's head tilted back to keep his airway opened to maximum. "Herr Doctor we could find no obstruction."

Newkirk gasped for air, his breathing labored and strained. Manfred took his pulse and then gently grasped his arm.

"I fear it is a reaction to the sedative. We must decrease the level of sedation. Do not give him any further injections. I will administer the dosages myself."

Both nurses nodded. Manfred turned to the nurse who had accompanied him to the room, "We must set up an oxygen tent until the sedation wears off to a manageable level for his breathing to improve."

"Right away Herr Doctor." She left. Manfred stepped over to Newkirk's bedside and gestured to the other nurse. "I will take over for you. Please assist with the oxygen tent." She nodded and left. Manfred kept Newkirk's head tilted back with a gentle hand to the forehead. He kept his other hand on Newkirk's arm. He sighed heavily, "Oh Peter. I had so hoped you would get through this without any complications."

Ten minutes later, the nurses returned with the oxygen tent apparatus and oxygen bottles. Manfred directed them as they set it up, all the while keeping Newkirk's head tilted back. "He must be closely monitored until the sedation wears off sufficiently. Please rotate in three hour shifts and keep me advised of his condition. I must go contact Oberst Klink."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Schultz burst through the door of the barracks. "Colonel Hogan! Colonel Hogan! You are needed in the Kommandant's office immediately!"

Hogan looked up from his seat, his gut tightening at Schultz' tone. "What is it Schultz?"

"Komm schnell Colonel!" Schultz was so agitated he forgot to speak English.

Carter looked up in alarm. "Is it Newkirk? Colonel!"

Hogan raised a hand to calm his men. "Don't worry fellas. I'll find out what's going on. Let's go Schultz." He then got up and quickly followed the German guard to the Kommandantur.

Schultz knocked and went on into Klink's office with Hogan right behind him. They both saluted.

Klink looked up and returned the salute. "I just had a phone call from Doctor Hoffman. It seems that Newkirk has developed a breathing problem. The doctor feels it is related to the sedation. He has put Newkirk on oxygen while the sedative wears off."

Hogan took off his crush cap. "Did he say how long that would take? Or how this will affect Newkirk's recovery?"

"No Hogan, I am afraid that is all he said. I am sorry." Klink anticipated Hogan's next question. "And no, you may not go see him. The doctor requested time to be able to stabilize him."

"But Colonel…!"

"That is my final word Hogan! Any more protests will lead to the cooler. Is that understood?"

Hogan sighed. "Yes sir. Understood."

"When the doctor advises that Newkirk is stable, it will be up to him whether or not you will be allowed to visit. I will take his recommendation under advisement when making my decision."

Hogan nodded. "Thank you Kommandant."

Klink saluted. "Dis-missed!"

Hogan and Schultz both saluted again before leaving.

Schultz stopped Hogan on the front porch. "Colonel Hogan please do not…"

Hogan put a hand on his arm and cut him off before he finished. "I won't Schultz. I'll respect the doctor's request."

Schultz heaved a loud sigh of relief. "Danke Colonel Hogan. It would be worth my life!"

"I know Schultz, I know. We'll go when the doctor gives the word. I'll see you later, okay?" He headed off to the barracks.

Carter had been pacing ever since the Colonel left the barracks, running every worst case scenario involving Newkirk through his mind. "I hope the Colonel lets us go see Peter before it's too late."

LeBeau refreshed Kinch's coffee cup. "André let us see what the Colonel has found out before jumping to any conclusions, yes?"

"Louis it's got to be something bad for Schultz to come get him like that!"

"Sit down Andrew." Kinch gestured with his coffee cup just as Hogan walked in the door.

"Colonel! What's wrong with Peter?" Carter ran to Hogan's side.

The Colonel took Carter and guided him to a seat at the table. He then sat at the head of the table and looked at each of them before delivering the news. "Peter's developed a breathing problem. The doc has him on oxygen right now."

Kinch shifted his position closer to Carter and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What caused this problem Colonel?"

"I'm not sure Kinch. Klink said something about it being related to the sedation."

"We've got to go see him sir!" Carter pleaded.

"We can't Andrew. The doc asked for time to stabilize Peter first. I think we should respect his request."

"But…"

"But nothing. We're going to respect Doctor Hoffman's request. He's Peter's physician and he knows what's best for him right now. Hasn't he gotten Peter through the worst of this so far?"

Carter nodded. "Yes sir, he sure has. I'm just so worried Colonel."

"We all are Andrew. We can't help Peter by being in the way while the doc tries to stabilize him can we?"

"No sir. You're right."

"Klink said it's up to the doc whether or not I could go see him after he's stable. If so, we can all go after that. That's a promise, okay?"

The men nodded. "Thanks sir." "Merci mon Colonel." "Okay Colonel."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manfred contacted Astrid at Katrin's house.

"Hello?"

"Astrid dear?"

"Uncle?"

"Would it be too much trouble to bring your mama to stay with you in town?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Peter has had some complications. Please do not tell your mama just yet. I believe it would upset her greatly. Just tell her that it would be better to be closer to the hospital for her upcoming visit."

"I will do as you say Uncle. How is he?"

"He is holding his own for now. Please let me know when you arrive."

"Ja, I will. Danke Uncle. Good-bye."

Manfred sighed as he rang off. He headed to Newkirk's room to get an update on his condition.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: I would like to apologize for the very short chapter. Unfortunately, real life is about to intrude very significantly. I will be having surgery this week and will probably be out of commission for at least two weeks. I wanted to leave y'all something new (albeit short) before I take my leave. Many thanks for all the kind comments. It really makes my day to know folks enjoy my stories!**

**Chapter 25 - Holding On**

The nurse on duty turned as Manfred entered the room. "There has been no significant change Doctor. He seems to be breathing just a bit easier."

Manfred nodded and quickly checked Newkirk's vitals. The Englishman lay with his upper body elevated within the oxygen tent, his breathing still strained and harsh.

"The sedation is slowly wearing off. I would expect his breathing should improve accordingly." He turned to face the nurse. "Keep a close eye on him. I will be back later to check his status."

"Ja Herr Doctor."

Manfred shook his head after he left the room_. The sedation is finally beginning to wear off! Unfortunately he soon shall have to deal with the pain again. I must inform Papa Bear of his man's condition. Peter will need the help of his friends._ He decided to pay a visit to Astrid and Katrin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Colonel!" Kinch called from the bunk tunnel entrance. "Incoming message from Nightingale!"

Hogan jumped up from the table and followed Kinch down the ladder to the radio room.

"Papa Bear here Nightingale."

"Papa Bear please hold for a moment." Astrid spoke off mike to someone else.

"Papa Bear?" Manfred's voice came over the radio.

"Doctor Hoffman?" Hogan wasn't expecting to hear from Manfred and immediately thought the worst. "Has anything else happened with Peter?" He raised a hand to quiet Carter and LeBeau, who had come running into the room rather noisily.

"Nein. He is still having breathing difficulties, but this will slowly improve as the deep sedation wears off. That is why I am contacting you. As the sedation wears off, his breathing will improve but unfortunately the pain will return. Since I cannot deeply sedate him; I can only keep him at a level just below consciousness. I cannot use morphine to relieve the pain due to the head injury. I was hoping we could have kept him deeply sedated to begin the recovery period, but now he will have to deal with the pain during this time."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Ja. Would Oberst Klink permit you and your men to help Peter through this initial recovery period?"

"Klink said he would take your recommendation under advisement when deciding whether or not to allow me to visit. I doubt he'd let my men accompany me."

"Peter needs the support of his friends right now. I will call Oberst Klink and make my recommendation. Oh and Papa Bear?"

"Yes doc?"

"I feel that Katrin would be a great help to Peter during this time."

Carter caught Hogan's eye and nodded emphatically. Hogan nodded in return. "Whatever you think is best doc. If Klink doesn't permit my men to accompany me, we'll get them there somehow."

"Danke Papa Bear. I am sorry Peter has to go through this."

"Not your fault doc. Thanks for taking such good care of him. We'll talk again. Papa Bear out."

Hogan handed the mike back to Kinch. He sighed and wrapped his arms around himself. _Oh Peter, you don't do anything the easy way do you?_ He glanced at the anxious faces of his command crew. "Fellas let's see what Klink says. We'll go from there. One way or the other, we're going to be there for Peter."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He felt like he was clawing his way up from the deepest, murkiest depths of the sea. There was darkness yet again, accompanied by an uncomfortable pressure in his head and relentless pain. He couldn't get enough air; every breath was a struggle. His mind, muddled by the pain as well as the intense effort to breathe, began to play tricks on him. He swore there was the figure of a petite woman standing by the bed. Was Katrin back? _Mama? Are you here?_ He tried to speak, to reach out to her, again without success. He thought he made some kind of sound. The woman reached inside the oxygen tent and placed a cool, soothing hand on his forehead. Oh God, he knew that touch...he did! It wasn't mama, it was..._Mum? What are you...how are you...you're...you've been gone for..._ He started to shake. _This can't be happening! It simply can't!_ The hand gently caressed his forehead until he stilled somewhat. _Oh Mum why did you leave us? Why?_ He briefly sensed an overwhelming feeling of love. The hand withdrew and he sensed longing shadowed by regret. _No...don't leave again...please? Please mum? Please...no..._ He whimpered softly in pain, in loss, in despair.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Hello all! I am greatly relieved to be back home. Everything went well and hopefully no further surgery will be necessary. Now on with our story...**

**Chapter 26 - Relief**

The nurse watching Newkirk ran to the door and grabbed the first person she saw. "Go find Doctor Hoffman schnell!"

As Manfred walked through the doctor's entrance to the hospital, a nurse's aide approached and took his arm. "Herr Doctor! Please! The Englander is in distress. He..." Manfred took off towards Newkirk's room, the aide following. The nurse on duty updated Newkirk's condition as Manfred entered the room. "The patient appeared to be semi-conscious and then began trembling violently. His breathing is still labored and his blood pressure remains elevated. He seems to be quite agitated Herr Doctor."

Manfred removed the oxygen tent and quickly examined his patient. He leaned down and placed his hand gently on Newkirk's forehead. _No fever thank God._ He spoke softly, "Peter? What is wrong?" Newkirk shivered and continued to whimper in response. Manfred sighed. _He is definitely in pain. The sedation has nearly worn off. I must give him a much smaller dose. _He straightened up and gestured to the nurse._ And I must ask Astrid to bring Katrin here to help him._

He spoke to the duty nurse as he headed out the door. "Replace the tent and continue to monitor him closely. I will prepare and administer the sedative." He left to call Astrid before he prepared the sedative.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hogan retreated to his quarters after morning roll call. He sat at the desk, his hands steepled in front of him. He was running the various arguments he could present to Klink through his mind. He had no doubt that his Englishman desperately needed the support of his friends during this difficult time. He also had no doubt that Klink would not permit him to take all of the men to visit Newkirk at the same time. None of the scenarios he had considered seemed to be workable at this point. He decided to probe Klink and find out what Manfred had told him and proceed from there. He started slightly as a quiet knock sounded.

"Come."

"Colonel?" Carter entered the room, eyes downcast.

Hogan looked at his demolitions man with a quizzical expression. "What can I do for you Carter?"

Carter looked up. "I'm sorry to bother you Colonel. I just feel so...so helpless right now. I'm worried about Peter."

Hogan got up and draped an arm across Carter's shoulders. "So am I Andrew. We all are. I'm trying to figure out a way to convince Klink to let us visit Peter."

"But sir, the doc said he's gonna be in pain again. Who's gonna help him through it?"

"I'm hoping the doc can get Katrin in to help Peter while we figure out a plan."

"Yeah. I hope so too. I know he's missed her something awful." Carter nodded thoughtfully before turning to Hogan with a distressed expression. "But Colonel, what if he doesn't regain his sight?"

Hogan sighed. _It ultimately comes down to that exact question, doesn't it?_ "Andrew, listen to me. That is a possibility. But right now it's just that - a possibility. There is also the equal possibility that Peter will regain his sight. Let's wait and see. We've got enough to deal with; let's not borrow trouble, okay?" He gripped Carter by his shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "Peter is strong. No matter what happens, he'll deal with it. He always does. But he's going to need our help more than ever to do it. So don't worry yourself sick over this. He's going to need you to be strong for him when he returns."

Carter searched his commanding officer's eyes and knew he was right. He nodded. "Yes sir. I'll try. It's just really hard not to worry over your best friend."

"I know Andrew. Peter's lucky to have a friend like you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manfred sat at Newkirk's bedside. He had dismissed the nurse and taken over her watch. He regularly checked his patient's respiration, pulse and blood pressure. Newkirk seemed to have calmed somewhat after the lighter dose of sedative was administered, but Manfred still worried over his state of mind. _Why is he so agitated? Is it the return of the pain? Does he miss Katrin? Does he miss his comrades? _He shook his head, wishing he knew more about his patient to be able to help him. He didn't believe Oberst Klink would allow Papa Bear's men to visit after his conversation of the previous afternoon. But then again, Papa Bear and his men weren't subject to the constraints of the Luftwaffe in this matter. In the meantime, he hoped that Katrin's presence would comfort the Englander as it had before. He had asked Astrid to come as soon as the hospital opened for visitors. He looked at his watch. Still another two hours before visiting hours. He took Newkirk's hand in his own and awaited Katrin's arrival.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hogan strode into Klink's office, trying to subsume his impatience into the appearance of simple worry. He didn't want to appear unworried (because he most certainly was) but getting on Klink's last nerve wasn't going to help him get permission for he or any of his men to visit Newkirk. Of course, if Klink refused permission they'd go anyway - it's just that it would be easier with official sanction. He came to attention and saluted before taking off his crush cap and tossing it on the corner of Klink's desk.

"Yes Hogan? What do you need?" Klink knew what Hogan was there for. He gestured for Hogan to sit down.

"Kommandant, I was wondering if you would contact Dr. Hoffman to inquire after Newkirk's condition. The men are anxious to know how he's doing."

"That will not be necessary Hogan. I spoke to the doctor yesterday." Klink got up and moved to sit against the corner of his desk, arms crossed in front of his chest He looked down at Hogan expectantly. "Dr. Hoffman called me with quite an unorthodox request."

"Really?" Hogan shifted forward attentively in his seat.

"Yes. He feels that Newkirk's recovery would be helped by the presence of his friends. Namely, you and your men."

Hogan nodded and tried to appear thoughtful instead of anxious. "Did he mention his condition?"

"He said that the sedation had finally worn off and that Newkirk is in a great amount of pain. He cannot use conventional pain medication because of the head injury." Klink watched Hogan's reaction carefully.

Hogan sighed and shook his head, as the news greatly pained him. "Oh Peter." He looked up at Klink with a pleading expression. "Kommandant, I'll leave the decision entirely up to you, as I know you are a fair and compassionate man. I give you my word as an officer and a gentleman that there will be no escape attempts. Newkirk's recovery is too important to us all."

"You must appreciate the position I am in Hogan. I cannot let prisoners outside the camp for anything other than guarded work details. However, given that he is a member of your command, I will relent this time. I give my permission for you to visit Newkirk once. Carter, Kinchloe and LeBeau will be allowed to accompany you."

Hogan stood up. "Thank you Kommandant. May I request that Sergeant Wilson be allowed to go as well?" Klink's expression briefly hardened and Hogan backtracked. "I just thought that since he will be taking care of Newkirk when he returns, it might be a good idea for him to keep abreast of his condition first hand. Of course if you don't think it's a good idea, I understand."

Klink thought it over as he returned to sit at his desk. "You make a valid point. I will allow Wilson to go with you as well."

"Thank you for your consideration Kommandant. I really appreciate it. My men appreciate it and I'm sure Newkirk will as well." Hogan grabbed his cap, came to attention and saluted. Klink returned the salute and Hogan left.

He hurried back to the barracks. He had gone in expecting nothing and was pleasantly surprised that Klink had conceded the one visit. He was already formulating plans to get at least one of his men to Newkirk's bedside each night until he recovered enough to return to the stalag infirmary. Hogan rubbed his hands together briskly. _Yep, the fellas will be real happy to learn that they're going to see Peter._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manfred checked his patient's vitals yet again. He was pleased to note that Newkirk's breathing was nearly back to normal, but decided to continue with the oxygen tent for one more night just to be safe. As Manfred took Newkirk's blood pressure, the Englishman shifted slightly and groaned, still agitated. Manfred gently squeezed Newkirk's shoulder. "Peter, calm down. You are not helping yourself by becoming upset. Katrin will be here shortly." He could feel Newkirk trembling. _Astrid, wo bist du? Peter needs Katrin!_

As if in answer to his question, Astrid quietly entered the room with Katrin beside her. Katrin rushed to Newkirk's side, her expression shocked. "Oh Petzi! My son!" She turned tear-filled eyes to Manfred. "What happened to his sweet face? Why is he so bruised?"

"Do not worry dear. That is a normal aftereffect of the surgery. He actually looks a bit better now than he did earlier."

"You mean he looked worse than this?" Astrid had come to stand beside her mother. Manfred nodded. Katrin sat down and reached inside the oxygen tent to take Newkirk's hand in hers. She began to gently massage it as she had done numerous times before. Newkirk stiffened slightly.

"Yes my son. I am here." She brought his hand to her lips. Newkirk whimpered in response.

"Do not worry about anything. Please rest so you may come home."

Katrin continued to caress and massage Newkirk's hand, talking to him softly. Newkirk sighed deeply. Manfred re-checked his pulse and respiration and nodded approvingly; he then took Astrid's arm and motioned toward the door. "Let us give them some time alone ja?"

Astrid nodded and followed Manfred out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He felt an uncomfortable tightness about his upper arm and tried to shift away from it. The pounding pain and pressure within his head reminded him to keep still. He groaned in frustration and anger. _Will this never end? So tired of the pain. So very tired._ Someone touched him and spoke but he couldn't understand, much less respond. He let his mind drift without direction. He felt like he was bobbing helplessly underwater, unable to break through to the surface. He wanted help - help to break through to the surface - help to deal with the pain. _Oh Mum where did you go? Please come back if you can. Please._ He drifted again, trying not to dwell on the pain. It didn't work. Suddenly he heard voices, different voices. A soft hand took his and began massaging it gently. The sound of the voice softly speaking to him took his breath away. _Mama? Are you here?_ He tried to turn his head towards the beloved voice. That didn't work either. He whimpered in frustration. The voice continued to speak to him, lovingly reassuring him. He sighed deeply in relief and finally began to relax. He concentrated on Katrin's touch and the sound of her voice. The pain dulled somewhat and he felt himself slipping into sleep despite it. _Mama...so glad...you're here...don't leave...please..._

Katrin remained at his side for the entire day.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: This chapter is a bit long and I hope it isn't too tedious. Sorry I've been MIA lately. I am just now getting my mind wrapped around the fact that I've got to have yet **_**another**_** surgery. I hope to keep on schedule with posts though, as I bought a laptop so I can write on the fly. Please let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 27 – Patience**

The next morning, Hogan's men piled into the back of the waiting truck.

"C'mon Schultzie! Let's go!" Kinch called from the back of the truck. He was unusually impatient to get going.

"Oui! I am with Kinch!" LeBeau chimed in. "S'il vous plaît dépêchez-vous!"

Carter sat towards the front of the truck, nervously fidgeting. "What's the holdup Kinch?"

Kinch shrugged. "Beats me Andrew."

Schultz walked round to the rear of the truck. "Quiet boys! I am waiting for Colonel Hogan and Sergeant Wilson. Verstehen?" He wagged his finger at the men like a father scolding errant children.

LeBeau rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Verstehen!"

A few more minutes passed while the men tried to rein in their anxiety at the delay. Finally, Wilson and Hogan approached. The medic climbed into the back of the truck while Hogan jumped in the cab with Schultz. At long last, the truck began to move. Carter heaved a long sigh, and Kinch gave him a supportive pat on the back.

"Don't worry Andrew. We'll be there soon." He turned to Wilson. "What took so long Joe?"

Wilson grinned. "The Colonel was bargaining with Klink for us to have more time with Newkirk. I think Klink came out with the raw end of the deal."

Carter perked up at that bit of news. "How long can we stay Joe?"

"We have to be back in time for evening roll call."

"Can it be true?" sighed LeBeau. "We can stay most of the day?"

Wilson nodded, "Don't ask me how he did it. The man is a master when it comes to manipulating Klink."

"You can say that again!" laughed Kinch.

"Joe, do you think Peter will be awake?" Carter looked at Wilson hopefully.

"I don't think so Andrew. Doctor Hoffman still has him sedated, although at a much lower dose. He won't be conscious per se. But he will be somewhat aware of what is going on around him."

"So you mean he'll understand what we say to him?"

Wilson nodded again. "It's very possible. So I recommend everyone keep positive and let him know that we're going to be there for him no matter what. Talk to him like you normally would. Let him know what's been going on in camp, you know, so he feels like he's still a part of the team."

Carter was incensed. "Joe! Peter will always be a part of the team!"

Wilson held his hands up, his palms toward Carter. "Hold on Andrew! I only said that because Peter is physically separated from us right now. I'm sure he's feeling isolated and alone. He needs the encouragement."

"I'm sorry Joe. I guess I let my emotions run away with me."

"It's okay. I know how you feel." Wilson reached out and patted Carter on the knee. "We all feel that way."

Kinch and LeBeau both nodded.

"Oh and fellas? Please keep in mind that Peter's in a lot of pain. Whatever you can say and do to get his mind off of that will be really helpful. It doesn't need to be anything elaborate. Just talk to him, hold his hand, let him know that you're there. Tell him that you...well...that you..." Wilson appeared at a loss for words.

Carter raised his head and spoke confidently, "That we love him."

Wilson nodded slowly. "Yeah Andrew. I guess that's what I was trying to say."

The men rode the rest of the way to the hospital in silence, each thinking about how they could best help their friend. The truck finally pulled up to the hospital and Schultz led the men through the entrance. Manfred met them at reception and led them to Newkirk's room. He turned to Schultz. "Feldwebel, may I speak to Colonel Hogan privately before we go in?" Schultz nodded and Manfred guided Hogan a little further down the hall.

"Colonel, Katrin spent the entire day at Peter's side yesterday. She was exhausted by the evening and I suggested she stay at home with Astrid today. She wants to return this evening."

Hogan nodded. "How did Peter react to her presence? Was she able to help him?"

"She helped him a great deal. He calmed down and slept through the entire night. He continues to rest peacefully. I was very concerned because he was quite distraught earlier. I am convinced that the return of the pain is a large part of it; however, I believe there is something else that is upsetting him. I do not know enough about him to pinpoint the cause of this agitation. Are you able to give me any insight Colonel?"

Hogan sighed and put a hand on Manfred's shoulder. "Yes I believe I can give you some background information that will help you. I'm sorry I didn't think of it earlier. Peter was extremely upset the day of the mission. It was the fifteenth anniversary of his mother's death and he was really feeling it."

Manfred nodded thoughtfully. A lot of things suddenly made much more sense. "I cannot help but think that is the reason Katrin has such a calming effect on him. He misses his mother during this traumatic time."

Hogan replied, "And she desperately misses her son. You know, he told Carter that he didn't want to break her heart by telling her he's not her son."

"She must be told at some point. Peter will eventually have to leave the hospital and go back to the Stalag."

"I know Doctor. Is now the time though? We need to find out whether or not Peter will regain his sight."

"I agree Colonel. He still has a long way to go yet. Let us go see him now."

Hogan gestured to Schultz and the others to follow them in the room. He raised his finger to his lips. "Shhhh fellas."

They entered quietly and approached Newkirk's bed. The room remained dimly lit, with the blackout shades on the single window drawn closed. Newkirk lay with his upper body still elevated, even though the oxygen tent had been removed.

Wilson took Manfred by the arm and stepped away from the bed. "What is his status doctor?"

"I have had him on the barest minimum dose of sedative since his adverse reaction to the heavier dose. We removed the oxygen tent this morning as his breathing is finally back to normal. When not sleeping, he will be in a state just below semi-consciousness. His blood pressure has remained elevated since we lowered the dosage, mainly due to the increased pain."

"When do you think you'll be ready to completely stop the sedative?"

"I have already begun to gradually decrease the sedative dosage. I expect him to regain full consciousness sometime within the next two days. Until then he may have very brief episodes where he will reach a level of semi to nearly full consciousness. If that happens while you and the rest of his friends are here, reassure him and let him know where he is. He will be in pain, disoriented and confused." Manfred stepped towards the door. "I will leave you with him. I will be back to check on him later."

Wilson nodded. "Thanks doctor." He headed back over to the bed and told the others what Manfred had said.

Carter gingerly set himself on the edge of the bed and took Newkirk's hand in his. _His face sure looks a lot better than the last time I saw him! The bruises aren't near as bad!_ "Hey buddy. We're back. Klink let us come see you and we'll be here with you all day. Everybody's here – the Colonel, Louis, Kinch, Joe, and Schultz. So don't worry about anything okay? We'll be right here if you need anything."

LeBeau approached the other side of Newkirk's bed and took his other hand in his own. "Pierre? Nous serons là pour toi mon ami. Vous ne serez jamais seul. Je vous promets."

Carter looked over at him with a puzzled expression and LeBeau translated for him. "I told him we will be here for him, and that he will never be alone."

"I second that!" Kinch put in. He had moved over to stand at the foot of the bed; as he spoke, he reached over to gently pat Newkirk's knee. The Englishman groaned softly and shifted slightly in the bed.

Wilson came over and checked Newkirk's pulse. "He hears you, fellas. He knows you're here and he's trying to respond. Keep talking to him. It'll help him eventually come out of the sedation. The sooner he comes out of the sedation, the sooner the bandages can come off." Hogan brought Schultz over to the bed and Wilson smiled at them. "Everybody participates. Medical order!" He leaned down and spoke to Newkirk. "Hi Peter, it's Joe. You're doing fine, don't worry about a thing. Dr. Hoffman is taking good care of you here in the hospital."

Schultz gently took Newkirk's hand from LeBeau. "Newkirk, do you remember what I told you before your surgery? I was right, ja? You will come back to us healthy, mein Freund. I know it will be so!" He placed the Englishman's hand back in LeBeau's and stepped back to allow Hogan to approach.

"Peter, like Andrew said, we'll be here all day. Just relax and don't worry about anything. You're doing fine, just fine." He gestured to his men. "C'mon guys, let's fill him in on what's been going on back at camp." Carter and LeBeau remained perched on the bed to either side of Newkirk, with Kinch, Wilson and Hogan pulling up chairs to sit beside them. The morning went by pleasantly as they each took turns bringing Newkirk up to date on the camp gossip.

Schultz sat inside the room by the door, ostensibly guarding the group. About half past noon he stood and stretched expectantly. He caught Hogan's eye and motioned him over. "Colonel Hogan? What about lunch?"

Hogan checked his watch. "By golly Schultz, it _is_ lunchtime isn't it? Where has the morning gone?" He looked back over at the men, now involved in a spirited game of gin. Carter shared his hand with Newkirk, consulting him before he made each play as if he were an active participant in the game. Hogan chuckled and turned back to Schultz. "What do you suggest?"

"I will go find some lunch for us all. Colonel Hogan, please promise me…" Schultz didn't need to finish.

"Schultz, Newkirk is our only concern here. I promise you no one will try to escape."

Schultz nodded and trundled out the door in search of food. Hogan returned to Newkirk's bedside. "Who's winning, fellas?"

Kinch shook his head in mock disgust. "Who do you think Colonel? Even unconscious he's beating the pants off of all of us!"

Everyone laughed out loud at that. Wilson tilted his head and leaned in before pointing toward Newkirk from his seat at the foot of the bed. "Apparently we're not the only ones who think that's funny." They all looked down at their friend to see one corner of his mouth quirked up in a small, yet undeniable smile.

Carter leaned closer. "Peter? You can wake up if you want to, buddy. We're all here, ready to help you."

Newkirk groaned again and moved his head slightly, as if trying to come to consciousness. It proved to be too much of an effort and he quieted after a moment, lying still.

Carter pulled out a handkerchief and gently dabbed the perspiration from Newkirk's forehead. "That's okay, buddy. You keep resting; we'll keep playing cards. You and I are winning just about every hand anyway." He looked over at Wilson. "Joe? Is he okay?"

Wilson nodded. "Don't worry Andrew. The sedation and his pain level have a lot to do with it. He wants to wake up but his body just isn't ready yet."

Carter sighed. "I sure miss talking to him." He shook his head. "Oh well. Let's play another hand."

Hogan sat down and leaned forward in the chair. "Deal me in this hand Kinch. Maybe I can unseat the champion combination of Andrew and Peter."

Carter looked up at Hogan with a sad smile.

They were still playing when Schultz returned, arms laden with sandwiches and a jug of cold water. The game broke up as they all turned their attention to eating. Everyone was silent as they wolfed down the food.

"Thanks Schultz! That was great! I was hungrier than I thought." Kinch brushed crumbs off his lap.

"Oui Schultzie, que c'était bon! Merci." For once, LeBeau didn't mind not having to cook.

Carter and Wilson echoed their thanks as well. Schultz got up to return to his seat by the door and Hogan accompanied him.

"Thank you Schultz. We really appreciate the lunch."

"You are welcome Colonel. Consider it a very small gesture for all the strudel I have enjoyed."

Hogan chuckled and returned to the bedside. He sat next to Carter, who had Newkirk's hand grasped in both of his.

"He'll wake up Andrew. It just may not be today."

Carter sounded unconvinced. "I know Colonel. I just wish he would wake up long enough to see that we're here."

"He knows we're here. Trust me." He reached over and took Newkirk's hand out of Carter's. He leaned down and spoke to Newkirk. "Peter, prove to Andrew that you know your friends are here." Hogan smiled up at Carter. "Hang on, not just yet, wait a moment, here." He slipped Newkirk's hand back into Carter's. "Do you feel that Andrew?"

Carter's eyes widened. "He's squeezing my hand! Just barely, but I can feel him squeezing my hand! Thanks buddy! I love you too!" He turned to the others. "Fellas! Look! C'mon over here!" The men crowded round and took turns gently clasping Newkirk's hand.

Hogan stood back and observed the rapport between his men. He wrapped his arms around himself, satisfied with the day's visit so far. He had to admit that he too wished Newkirk would wake up, if only for a brief moment. _Patience Rob! Newkirk always marches to his own drummer. He'll wake up when he's ready._ He turned as the door opened to admit Manfred, who came to stand next to him.

"How is he doing Colonel?"

Hogan gestured at his men. "Peter's showing them he knows they're here by very gently squeezing their hands."

"That is a good sign. Has he awakened at all?"

"No. He came close a couple of times but didn't quite make it. He looked like he was in a lot of pain during the last episode."

Manfred nodded. "That is to be expected. If you will excuse me I would like to give him a quick examination." He moved toward the knot of men crowded around Newkirk's bed.

"Hi doc!" Carter still had Newkirk's hand in his. "Peter's been squeezing my hand! He knows we're here!" He sounded as excited as a child with a new toy.

Manfred chuckled and repeated what he told Hogan. "Ja, that is a very good sign. It means he will wake up soon."

"How soon do you think it'll be doc? Will he wake up before we have to leave?"

"I cannot guarantee a time Herr Carter. I know enough about Peter to know he will awaken when he is ready and not before."

"Yeah, you're right there." He put Newkirk's hand back down on the bed. "I'll get out of your way so you can examine him."

Manfred briefly yet thoroughly examined Newkirk, taking his blood pressure, pulse, temperature and then checking his respiration. He nodded in satisfaction at the results. "He is stable and relaxed. I am very happy to see that." He turned to Carter and the others. "I am sure your presence has much to do with his improved condition. You have helped him immeasurably."

"We have?" Carter exclaimed.

"Indeed you have. The support of friends and family is critical when recovering from an injury such this."

Carter grabbed Manfred's arm. "Doc would you let us know as soon as he wakes up? Please?"

Kinch, LeBeau and Wilson all nodded and reiterated Carter's request.

"You have my word gentlemen." Manfred patted Carter's hand paternally. _Peter is very fortunate to have friends such as these! I hope and pray that Petzi had Kameraden such as these to comfort him on his last day._

Hogan walked over and put his hand on Carter's shoulder. "We really appreciate everything you've done for Peter, doc. I don't know how we'll ever be able to repay your kindness."

Manfred leaned in close, his eyes intense as he whispered, "Colonel, you and your men keep doing your work; that will be more than enough repayment for me. This government has taken so much from us. Much that can never again be restored." Hogan saw tears in the doctor's eyes and knew he was thinking of his nephew.

Manfred stepped back and forced a lighter tone to his voice as he said, "Now I leave you to spend the rest of the afternoon with Peter. By the way, Katrin insisted upon coming back to see Peter tonight, so he will not be alone."

"Thank you doctor." For once in his life, the usually glib Hogan found himself at a loss for words. "Just…thank you for everything."

Manfred nodded and stepped out the door.

The men spent the rest of the afternoon gathered around their friend's bed, talking amongst themselves. They included Newkirk in the conversation just as if they were all sitting around the common table in the barracks. Carter became a regular chatterbox as he regaled the group with his plans for Newkirk's recuperation and return to camp. Schultz somehow managed to secure them a pot of coffee, so it was just like normal times for the group.

Sometime later, Hogan felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Schultz standing there with an apologetic expression on his face, pocket watch in hand. "Colonel Hogan, I am sorry but it is time to return to the stalag."

Hogan could see that the German guard was genuinely distressed to have to end their visit and he smiled and nodded his agreement. "You're right Schultz. We promised the Kommandant we'd be back in time for evening roll call and we're not going to disappoint him." He got up and slapped his hands on his thighs. "Fellas, I hate to be the bearer of sad tidings but it's time to head back to camp." He began counting mentally, waiting for Carter's inevitable outburst. _One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi…_ Carter was predictably right on schedule; he never exceeded three seconds.

"Oh Jeez Colonel, do we really have to go?"

The second retort, polite though it was, caught Hogan by surprise. _LeBeau?_

"Must we mon Colonel?"

"Yes fellas, we do. How can I expect Klink to do us favors in the future if I don't honor my promises?"

They both nodded sadly. "Yes sir." "Oui Colonel."

The men murmured their reluctant goodbyes, Schultz included. Carter was next to last to leave Newkirk's side. He leaned down and gently gripped the Englishman's shoulder. He had so many things he wished to say to his friend. "We've got to go back to camp Peter. I'm so glad we got to spend the day with you. I hope you had fun, I sure did. Wake up real soon, okay buddy? I want you to wake up and find that you can see again. We'll be here for you one way or another. Don't worry about anything but getting well. We miss you. Come home to us soon. I'll see you later."

Hogan took Carter's place. "Peter, you keep hanging in there. We'll be back to see you, I promise. Try to wake up as soon as you can. Katrin is coming to see you after we leave. Tell her hi for us, okay? Remember Corporal, you're still under orders to get well and I expect those orders to be obeyed." He gently patted Newkirk's arm. "Take care, Peter."

Schultz had gone to fetch Manfred, and they both came into the room as the men headed towards the door.

Hogan stopped and extended his hand to Manfred. "Keep taking good care of him doc; please keep us posted on his condition. I'll keep after the Kommandant to check in with you regularly." He said the last part mainly for Schultz's benefit. Manfred knew he could contact Papa Bear at any time should the need arise.

"Auf Wiedersehen gentlemen. I will sit with Peter until Katrin arrives."

The men gave him grateful glances on their way out. Schultz was the last out and he called to Manfred before he closed the door, "Danke Herr Doctor."

Manfred sat down and took Newkirk's hand in his. "Peter, you are a very fortunate young man to have comrades such as these." He smiled as he felt Newkirk's hand ever so gently squeeze his.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 - Progress**

An hour after the men from Stalag 13 left, Astrid guided her mother into Newkirk's room to find Manfred sitting at the bedside, his head bowed. He gently held the Englander's hand in his own.

"Uncle?"

"Ah! Astrid, Katrin! Welcome." He placed Newkirk's hand back on the bed and gently patted it as he leaned down to speak to his patient. "Peter? Katrin is here to see you." He then rose and embraced both of them in turn.

Astrid glanced at the bed. "How is he Uncle?"

"He is still in pain but otherwise, he is doing fine. His comrades spent the day with him, which helped him immensely. I expect him to wake up at any time now."

Astrid nodded. Katrin wasted no time in seating herself in the chair Manfred had vacated; she already had Newkirk's hand in hers. She reached over with her other hand to gently caress his hair. "Good evening my son. Your uncle tells me that you will be waking up soon."

As if in answer, Newkirk turned his head towards her with a soft grunt. Manfred moved back to the bedside and knelt beside Katrin. "Keep encouraging him dear. I believe he is determined to awaken this time." He spoke to his patient, "Peter? Try to wake up son. It is time for you to wake and talk to us."

Astrid moved to the other side of the bed and took Newkirk's other hand in hers. "Please wake up Peter."

They could see the struggle within as the Englishman forced himself to come to consciousness. Katrin leaned in to gently take his face in both her hands; she spoke softly to him to give him something to focus on. It worked. He inhaled sharply and gasped out, "Mama...?"

"Yes my son, yes. I am here." Katrin answered, her voice breaking with emotion. She kissed his cheek and looked over at Astrid. "Your sister is here as well, and your Uncle Manfred has been by your side."

Manfred leaned down, "How do you feel Peter? What level of pain are you feeling?"

"Still...quite..." he stopped and took a deep breath. "...a bit...right now."

"I will get you some aspirin. Try to stay awake as long as possible."

Newkirk nodded tightly as Manfred left. He lifted his hand to Katrin, who took it and kissed it. "Mama, how...are..._you_...feeling?

Katrin wiped her eyes and shook her head. "Do not worry about me Petzi. I am fine, especially now that you are awake."

He gently squeezed Astrid's hand. "Astrid?"

She leaned down, "Yes Peter?"

"Thank you. For...everything..."

"You are very welcome." She leaned down and whispered, "You must know by now that you are part of the family Peter."

He smiled faintly. "I...suppose you...could say...that..."

Manfred came back with the aspirin. He handed it to Katrin.

"Here is some aspirin for you Petzi. Open your mouth son." He obeyed and she popped the tablets in, following it up with a cup of cool water. "Drink it all son."

He did. "Danke Mama. Could I have a little more water...please?" Katrin looked to Manfred, who nodded. She poured another cup for him and held it up to his lips.

"Better son?"

"Yes ma'am. Much...better."

Manfred gestured to Astrid and she followed him to the other side of the room. "Astrid, I promised Papa Bear and his men that I would inform them as soon as Peter woke up. However, I do not feel it would be wise to leave him right now.."

Astrid interrupted, "I understand Uncle. I will go home and let them know if that is what you wish."

"Thank you dear. That is exactly what I was going to ask."

"I will be back shortly. Please tell mama I have gone to run an errand on your behalf." Manfred nodded and she left.

After evening roll call, Hogan and his men spent the time before lights out down in the tunnel. Kinch was running another equipment check when Astrid's transmission came in. "Colonel!" he called. Hogan came from the adjacent room, followed by LeBeau and Carter. Kinch handed the mike over, "Transmission from Nightingale."

Hogan took the mike. "Papa Bear here, go ahead Nightingale."

"Papa Bear, I am happy to tell you that Peter has awakened."

Hogan grinned and Carter let out a relieved sigh. LeBeau gave Kinch an enthusiastic hug.

"Thank you Nightingale. That's the best news we've heard in a while. How is he doing?"

"He is still in quite a bit of pain but he is fully conscious and talking. Uncle wanted me to tell you as soon as possible. He said he promised."

"That he did and your uncle is a man of his word. Please pass our heartfelt thanks along to him and your mother. I know she must be very happy."

"She is. For now." A note of sadness crept into Astrid's voice.

Hogan and his men knew exactly what she meant. "Understood Nightingale. Again, thank you for all you have done for us. Papa Bear out."

Hogan blew out his breath and tilted his cap back. "Thank God he's awake and talking."

Carter nodded happily. "I guess he wanted to wake up for Katrin instead of us. But that's okay! He's awake! We can go see him, can't we Colonel?"

"Yes Carter my boy. But not tonight. We had the entire day with Peter. Let's be satisfied with that for now."

"Oui André!" put in LeBeau. "I am sure that Nightingale's mère will stay with him tonight if she can."

"Yeah you're probably right Louis."

Kinch got up and walked over to Carter. He draped an arm across his shoulders. "Don't feel bad Andrew. I'm sure that Peter would've woken up for us if he could've. Anyway, how do we know whether he would've woken up so soon if we hadn't spent all day with him?"

Carter nodded slowly. "You're right Kinch. We really helped him today, didn't we?"

"Yes we did." He clapped Carter on the back and returned to sit at the radio. He noticed Hogan standing close by, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Something on your mind Colonel?"

"Hmmm? Oh yes Kinch. I think I'm going to run back over to the hospital after lights out and check with Dr. Hoffman on a few things." He walked over to LeBeau. "Louis, can you get my Luftwaffe Major's uniform ready?"

"Oui Colonel! Certainement!"

"What do you have in mind sir?" Carter asked.

"Well, now that Peter is awake, I think it would be a good idea for us to be there for him as much as possible. I'm going to ask Dr. Hoffman if it would be possible for each one of us to sit with Peter in shifts during the night between lights out and morning roll call. In other words, I'll take the first night, Kinch you'll take the next and so on. That way we won't be too terribly sleep deprived and Peter won't be alone."

"That's a great idea sir!" Carter enthused.

"I thought you'd appreciate it Andrew. We need to keep Peter grounded and encouraged during this time. Now that he's awake, the time will soon come to remove the bandages. I'm sure he's extremely nervous and dare I say, frightened at that prospect. I'm concerned about his state of mind and want us to be there for him. Can do fellas?" He was confident of their answers.

"Definite can do Colonel!"

"You betcha boy! Uh, sir!"

"Oui mon Colonel!"

"Thanks fellas. Let's work out a schedule then."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 - Compassion**

Later that evening, Hogan strode into the hospital, showed his credentials to the night clerk and asked to see Dr. Hoffman. A nurse's aide hurried to the doctor's lounge to notify him he had a visitor. He had retired there to rest as well as to give Katrin some time alone with Newkirk.

"Herr Doctor, there is an officer from Luft Stalag 13 here to see you."

"An officer?" Manfred wasn't expecting anyone from the stalag, especially this late in the evening.

"Ja Herr Doctor, a Major Hoganmueller."

"Ah! Yes, he is probably checking on the progress of the English Corporal. I will go see him immediately. Danke."

Manfred saw the American Colonel pacing nervously in the reception area as he walked up. He extended his hand. "Herr Major! It is good to see you. Please come with me, I will update you on the patient's condition."

Hogan quietly accompanied Manfred to the hallway leading to Newkirk's room and spoke only when out of earshot of anyone else. He pulled up and took Manfred by the arm. "How is he doing doc?"

"Aside from the pain, he is fine. Katrin has been with him all evening. He responds extremely well to her presence."

"You're probably wondering why I'm here. I came to ask you if we could set up a schedule for us to sit with Peter during the night. I'd like to rotate myself and each of my men to stay overnight with him if you don't mind."

Manfred nodded his head as he listened to Hogan outline his request. "I do not mind in the least. I believe it would be very beneficial. Now that Peter has regained consciousness, I am sure that the matter of his sight will be preying on his mind. He will need the support and encouragement of his friends now more than ever." He looked Hogan in the eye. "I feel that somehow he is worried Colonel, about how his situation has affected you, your men and your operation."

Hogan sighed. "Yes, our Englishman is quite the worrier. He takes it as his personal responsibility to watch everyone's back but his own."

"He is a good man."

"One of my best."

"You and your men must reassure him that things are as going as well as they can in his absence, yet at the same time, let him know that he is still needed. He does not need to be in a stressful, worried state of mind over anything other than his health. That alone is difficult enough to deal with."

"You're right doc. But try convincing Peter of that! It's not easy. He never thinks of himself, especially when he needs to. We'll give it our best shot though." He put his hand on the doorknob to enter Newkirk's room.

Katrin had been softly talking to Newkirk and looked up at the sound of the door opening. Manfred moved to her side. "Katrin dear, would you excuse us for a moment? This officer has come to see Peter. You may return when he leaves."

She nodded and allowed Manfred to usher her out the door as Hogan approached the bedside. The Englishman appeared to be dozing.

"Peter, are you awake?" he asked as he put a gentle hand on his arm. He didn't really want to wake him if he was sleeping. "How's the pain?"

Newkirk turned his head towards the sound of Hogan's voice. "Gov? The pain's not too…bad at the moment. Aspirin's kicked in some. What…what're you doin' 'ere?"

Hogan smiled. "I came to see you, what else? I was told you were finally awake and I had to come see for myself."

"As you can see, it's all too true."

"Glad to hear it. We were wondering if you were ever going to wake up."

"Me too gov, me too." He gestured in Hogan's direction. "Tell the fellas thanks for the visit. I really enjoyed meself. Must say I never played cards like that before."

"And you still won!" They both laughed. "I told them you knew we were here."

"I tried to let ya know best I could." Hogan took his hand and chuckled when Newkirk gently squeezed it.

"We got the message, Peter. We got the message."

"So why else are ya 'ere sir?"

"I came to see you and to set up a schedule for one of us to stay with you during each night."

"Really sir? That'd be brilliant, that would!"

Hogan laughed to hear a bit of the old enthusiasm return to Newkirk's voice. That was the most important of the many reasons he had come back to the hospital. He knew his English Corporal needed cheering up.

"Peter? There's something I'd like to discuss with you while we're alone."

The Englishman cocked his head to the side. "Yes sir?"

"Well…" Hogan didn't quite know how to begin this conversation. "Katrin….she needs to know the truth about you Peter. It's not fair to her to let her continue thinking you're her son."

"Oh Colonel don't you think I know that! But it'd break 'er 'eart, I know it would!" cried Newkirk.

"I know. I know." He put a supportive hand on Newkirk's shoulder. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm willing to tell her for you if you don't think you can."

"Colonel…I…just don't…know…" he sighed and turned his head away. "Can we give it a…little more time? Please?"

"Peter, I know she's been a great comfort to you during this time. I also know that you've been missing your own mother lately."

"Blimey, Carter!" muttered Newkirk.

"Yes, but don't be angry at Andrew. He didn't want to tell me. I asked him point blank."

Newkirk didn't answer.

"Peter…?"

"Colonel, give me a little more time…please? I need to be the one what tells 'er. Just not ready yet."

Hogan heard the pain in Newkirk's voice and decided to agree. "Okay Peter. Okay. I'll let it go for now."

"Thank you sir."

There was a soft knock at the door and Manfred's voice called, "May we come in?"

Hogan walked over and opened the door. "By all means!"

Manfred was apologetic, "I am sorry but Katrin wanted to say good night to Peter. Astrid will be taking her home."

Katrin sat beside Newkirk's bed and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. "Petzi my dear son, I must go home with your sister. She insists I rest so I will not be able to stay with you tonight."

Newkirk grasped her arms and held her close, "Get some sleep mama. I am all right." He released her and she sat back, her hand on his face.

"Dear boy, I love you."

"I love you too." He took her hand and kissed it.

Hogan stood back and intently observed the interaction between the two. _Peter isn't going to be able to tell Katrin the truth. He's too close to her. He doesn't see what he's doing. He's unconsciously seeing her as his mother._ He certainly couldn't blame Newkirk. He supposed that he would take the same comfort from Katrin's presence if he was in Newkirk's place.

Katrin reluctantly stood up. "I do not want to leave you Petzi."

"I know mama. I know. Please, go home and rest. I will see you tomorrow."

"Very well. Good night my son."

"Good night mama."

Hogan gazed thoughtfully at Newkirk as Manfred accompanied Katrin out of the room.

"Gov? 'as she left?"

"Yes Peter. She has."

"D'ya see what I mean? 'ow can I break the news to 'er? 'ow?"

_Yes Peter. I see what you mean. And I honestly don't know how to answer your question._


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay. I've just recovered from my second (and hopefully last!) surgery. Getting a bit tired of this.**

**Chapter 30 - Disappointment**

The following night, Hogan took the first overnight vigil and sat silently at Newkirk's bedside. The Englishman had been quietly resting after having spent the entire day with Katrin. Hogan had just checked on him when Newkirk suddenly jerked sharply in the bed as if startled awake. He clutched at his head as he lay trembling and breathing heavily. Hogan leaned close and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Peter? Are you all right? Do you need anything? Should I get Doctor Hoffman?"

Newkirk shook his head. He calmed somewhat and spoke thickly after a few minutes, "Colonel 'ogan? Is that you?

"Yes, Peter it is."

Newkirk licked his lips. "Colonel...'ow...'ow did I get shot?" His voice was ragged.

Hogan sighed. He knew this subject would come up eventually. He got up and brought a cup of water over. "First take a few sips of water." Newkirk drank the entire cup. Hogan sat down and put his hand back on Newkirk's shoulder and gently squeezed it. "What do you remember?"

Newkirk hesitated, his brow furrowing as he tried to recall that night. "Um, jumpin' out of the car and then...goin' into the barn...I think."

"That's it?"

"Yes sir. Next thing I remember is wakin' up in a hell of a lot of pain at mama's house."

Hogan briefly smiled at Newkirk's reference to Katrin. He sat back, took a deep breath and told Newkirk the entire story. Newkirk listened intently without interrupting. Hogan ended with "The fellas got Gunther out of the camp on Schnitzer's truck the same night you had your surgery. He reached London a day or so later and Kinch transmitted the information. Mission accomplished."

"Mission accomplished," echoed Newkirk. "Mission accomplished?" He tried to sit up, his voice rising in agitation. "So that's it? 'e gets to scarper to London and I'm left behind. What's going to 'appen to _me_ Colonel? What? Am I just a bleedin' accident of war?"

Hogan stood up and gently eased Newkirk back down against the pillows with a firm hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Peter. You're not just an accident of war. You're actually a critical part of our current mission."

Newkirk cocked his head in the Colonel's direction. "Current mission?"

"Getting you healthy, whole and back to Stalag 13."

"Good luck with all that I say..." muttered Newkirk. He reached up and removed Hogan's hand from his shoulder. "There's some things you just can't fix, sir."

Hogan ignored the comment and reached inside his pocket. "Gunther gave Kinch a letter addressed to you when he left. I know you're not in a position to read it right now. I'll just leave it with you if you like."

Newkirk dropped his head down, chewing on his lower lip. After a moment, he slowly raised his head in Hogan's direction.

"Would…you mind...reading it to me Colonel?"

"Are you sure Peter? I would imagine it's rather personal."

"I don't care sir. I'd like to 'ear what 'e wrote. I may never be able to read it meself anyway."

Hogan shook his head at the uncharacteristic tone of resignation in Newkirk's voice and made a mental note to address his Corporal's state of mind - again. "Okay, if you're sure you don't mind, here we go." He unfolded the letter and began reading.

_Corporal Newkirk –_

_I write to confess to you that I, Gunther Nussbaum, am the person that shot you. Please believe me when I tell you it was not deliberate. When I saw you dressed as Heer, I thought you were there to arrest me. Yet that is no excuse. I thank God that I did not kill you. I have been told that you are now blinded as a result of my stupidity. I beg your forgiveness. I have asked the forgiveness of your comrades and now I beg yours. I will never forget you and your courage in what you are doing to help end this horrible war. I pray you will recover and I also pray you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

_I am not a brave person like you. I was very frightened and only agreed to transmit this information after I found out these weapons would be used indiscriminately against innocent civilians. I do not regret my action if it shortens this war, other than what happened to you. If you can find it in your heart, I ask that you please not hate me. I would not blame you if you did._

_I will bear this shameful sorrow for the rest of my life. I sincerely pray you will not have to bear the results of my shame as well._

"That's it." Hogan re-folded the letter and put it back into his pocket.

"Brave like me?" muttered Newkirk. He shook his head in disbelief. "Brave like me?" he repeated.

"Peter?" Hogan tried to get his Corporal's attention. He took Newkirk's hands in his own. "Peter, tell me what you're thinking."

"Colonel…I..I don't even know what to think. I'm…I'm almost…afraid to think. I don't even know what I'm feelin' right now. I'm just…numb. I've got no idea what me future is going to be. On the one 'and, I'm gettin' bleedin' tired of these ruddy bandages and want 'em off. But on the other 'and, I'd really rather not find out if it's gonna be bad news. An' on top o' all that, I've got ta figure out 'ow to tell Katrin the truth about meself." He sighed heavily. "To be 'onest with you sir, I'm scared outta me wits right now. I'll haveta deal with that Gunther bloke's feelins' later."

Hogan had to agree; he released Newkirk's hands and leaned back in his chair. "I guess that's fair enough for now Peter. Why don't you try to get some more rest?"

Newkirk shook his head. "I'll try sir but I don't think I'll be getting' much rest right now. Too much on me mind." Contrary to his words, Gunther's letter had touched him deeply. The rocket launch site intelligence he provided would save many innocent lives back home. Perhaps even that of Newkirk's own sister in Stepney. He found that he couldn't hate the man, even if he tried. There really was no one to blame his current predicament on but unforeseen circumstance. It was as simple as that. As much as it distressed him, it turned out that he _was_ an accident of war. Why was he so surprised? It happened all the time – to other people. Until now. _Blimey! Stop thinking Peter! Try to get some rest like the gov'nor suggested._ He deliberately blanked out his mind and took deep calming breaths. Before he knew it…

Hogan looked up at the sound of soft snores coming from the bed. He reached out to tuck the blankets securely around his sleeping Englishman and sat back with a satisfied smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days passed by slowly from Newkirk's standpoint. Doctor Hoffman took a cautious approach as to when the bandages should come off. So Newkirk took solace in the visits of Katrin and his mates. He spent most of each day with Katrin and much of each night with one of his mates. He was beginning to suspect there was a conspiracy to keep him from being alone too much. Not that he was complaining, mind you. He basked in Katrin's undivided, loving attention, all the while feeling guilty that he couldn't seem to summon up the courage to admit the truth to her. He also enjoyed the one on one time with each of his mates. Carter and LeBeau were upbeat and optimistic as usual, trying to encourage him not to lose hope. They knew him too well. He tried to stay optimistic, but he was a realist at heart. He realized he needed to have a real soul wrenching conversation with someone about his situation; someone who was well grounded and able to give him good, solid advice about facing a possible future without sight. And he knew exactly who that someone was.

"Peter?" Manfred always called out to him when he entered the room, mindful of his bandaged eyes.

"Yes doc?"

"You have another visitor for tonight."

"Let me guess…Kinch me old mate, is that you?"

"That it is Peter. They saved the best for last!"

"The Colonel told me you were comin' to visit the next night after him. What 'appened?"

"Well," Kinch winked at Manfred. "I was scheduled for the second night's visit but Carter gave me those too sad for words hound dog eyes…"

"Uh huh," nodded Newkirk. "And Louis?"

"He promised to make me a batch of genuine New Orleans-style gumbo in exchange for an earlier visit with you."

Newkirk chuckled. "'ow do ya like that? The Pollyanna Twins jumpin' the line for a visit with me!"

They all had a laugh at that before Manfred headed for the door. "I will leave you two to visit. Peter, I will be back to check on you in a few hours, ja?"

"Sure doc." He nodded his agreement.

"Thanks doc." Kinch remained standing until Manfred left and then sat down at Peter's bedside. He put a gentle hand on Newkirk's arm.

"How're you doing Peter? I mean, how are you _really_ doing?"

_Good old Kinch. No beating around the bush with him. Where to start? And how?_

Kinch noted the silence and took the initiative to draw Newkirk out. "We're all real proud of how well you've been coping Peter."

"'ave I Kinch? Don't feel that way from where I'm layin'."

"Well I know I would've been half crazy by now if I was in your place."

Newkirk chuckled. "And 'ow do ya know I'm not?"

Kinch shrugged and laughed. "Point taken."

Newkirk licked his lips and plunged right in. "Seriously though, Kinch, I'm gonna be a ruddy basket case if I lose me eyesight. I'll simply go crackers. I know I will. I'll tell you the same thing I told the gov'nor; I'm scared Kinch. Really scared."

Kinch knew what it had cost his normally reticent friend to utter those words and he sat back for a moment before he answered. When he was ready he leaned forward and gently grasped Newkirk's upper arm. He spoke slowly and deliberately. "Listen buddy. You have every right in the world to be upset about this. But I want to tell you what the Colonel told us when we found out what happened to you. He told us to hang onto the fact that you were still alive. This could've been so much worse, Peter. Be thankful that it wasn't. If, God forbid, it turns out you don't regain your eyesight, I want you to scream, yell, cry, curse, do whatever you need to do for as long as it takes to get your equilibrium back. I mean it Peter. Then afterwards, we'll all be able to sit down and calmly discuss your options. But, if it turns out you _do_ regain your sight, we'll all be here to celebrate and I promise you we'll all scream and yell for joy with you. But we need you to hold on buddy. You're too precious to us. We don't want to lose you, no matter what happens. Don't lose yourself. Don't go 'crackers' on us, okay? We will all be here for you – no matter what."

Newkirk heaved a deep, shuddering sigh. "I don't know if I can promise anything Kinch. All I can do is try me best."

"I know you will buddy. You always do."

"Thanks mate. Thanks." His voice broke as he reached out. Kinch grabbed his hand with both of his.

"You know we'll always be here for you don't you?"

Newkirk nodded, unable to speak past the huge lump in his throat.

Kinch recognized Newkirk's distress and took over the conversation. "Okay then. How about I bring you up to date on what's been going in camp?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Much to Newkirk's relief (or chagrin, depending on the state of his mind at the moment), Manfred decided it was finally time for the bandages covering his eyes to come off. They both felt that it would be better if Katrin were not present, as the stress would be simply too overwhelming for her. She was greatly disappointed when Newkirk gave her his reasons for asking her to stay home, but gave in when he promised to let her know the results as soon as possible.

Manfred had contacted Oberst Klink the day before and persuaded him to grant Hogan and his men permission to come to the hospital and support their comrade. They had arrived by mid-morning and now stood nervously around Newkirk's bed as Manfred sat down and began working. Newkirk's nerves were quickly approaching their breaking point.

Manfred spoke quietly as he began to remove the bandages. "You must try to calm down, Peter. Do not place your hopes too high right now. Your sight may return immediately or it may return gradually."

"Or it won't return at all," he muttered.

"I did not say do not have an optimistic outlook son. I merely intended for you to try to be patient."

"I'm sorry doc. I'm just so..so…Cor, I don't even know 'ow I feel! I know I'm tired of it though."

Manfred gently patted him on the shoulder. "I know you are Peter. I know you are." He continued to unwind the bandages from around his head. Finally only the gauze over his eyes remained.

Newkirk fidgeted, trying his best to keep calm. He would not have been surprised at all if his heart burst completely through his chest. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and knew immediately who it was. "Thanks gov…"

Manfred gently plucked the gauze from Newkirk's eyes and then very gently wiped them down with a warm, damp cloth. He stood back and spoke softly. "Peter it is very important that you follow my instructions exactly, do you understand?"

Newkirk nodded.

"Do not open your eyes until I tell you. I want you to take several deep breaths and try to calm yourself down before we proceed."

"I've been tryin' doc, 'onest!"

"I know son, I know." He patted Newkirk's arm paternally. "Just try a little harder, ja?"

The Englishman nodded and made a deliberate effort to slow down his breathing. Carter took his hand and held it tightly. "Thanks mate," whispered Newkirk.

Manfred waited a few moments until he was satisfied his patient was ready. "Peter. Listen to me carefully. Please open your left eye."

He did so, inhaling sharply when he had it fully open.

"Did you feel any pain when you opened your eye?"

Newkirk shook his head.

"Tell me what you see."

Newkirk dropped his head briefly, then raised it back. His voice wavered. "Nothing. Dark...like before."

Manfred examined Newkirk's left eye with a small penlight. "Do you see any light or feel any pain in this eye?"

"No."

"You may close it now. Please open your right eye."

Newkirk shuddered as he opened his right eye.

"Peter, did you feel any pain when you opened this eye?"

Newkirk shook his head again. "Before you ask, doc, I can't see a bloody thing! It's...it's...dark...just like the other one!" He began to hyperventilate, his breath hitching in his chest as he spoke. "Bloody 'ell!"

Manfred examined the right eye also with the penlight. "I am sorry Peter. There is no response. You may close this eye also." He looked up at the men surrounding the bed. "I am sorry gentlemen."

LeBeau choked back a sob. Wilson leaned down and grabbed Newkirk's arm.

"Peter, this may not be permanent! Sometimes there's a delayed recovery!"

"Sergeant Wilson is correct Peter." Manfred leaned over and put a hand on Newkirk's shoulder. "You may yet recover your sight."

Newkirk didn't respond. He shook his head. "Oh Bloody 'ell!" His voice broke but he didn't care. He kept repeating the phrase over and over. "Bloody 'ell! Bloody 'ell! Oh bloody 'ell..."

Hogan jumped to his side and put a hand on each of his shoulders. He put on his command voice. "Corporal! Listen to me! Calm down! You're not helping yourself. Calm down!" He looked helplessly over at Manfred; Newkirk wasn't calming down. If anything he was working himself up into a fury. Kinch came over and spoke to Hogan, who then stepped aside. Kinch leaned down and whispered to his friend.

"Peter, you do what you need to do. Remember what we talked about, okay? We'll be right outside your room. Yell if you need us." He squeezed Newkirk's shoulder and turned back to Hogan.

"Kinch, he doesn't need to be alone right now. I want Andrew to stay."

"Are you sure sir? You know how Peter is."

"Yes I do. That's why I want Andrew to stay." He gestured to Manfred and they spoke quietly for a moment.

Manfred herded everyone out of the room except for Carter, who stood silently observing his distraught friend.

Thinking he was alone, Newkirk let himself completely fall to pieces. His shoulders slumped and he slowly dropped his face into his hands. He visibly shook. Carter leaned over and spoke softly, "Peter? Don't worry buddy. The doc said it might take some time."

Newkirk started at his words. "Andrew? What are ya doin' 'ere? Didn't the doc say for everyone to leave?" He swiped at his eyes savagely. Carter drew even closer and lifted his friend's hands away from his face.

"Don't Peter. You'll do more damage to your eyes."

"Does it bleedin' matter?" shrieked Newkirk. He tried to hold in his sobs.

Carter put a gentle arm around Newkirk's shoulders. "Yes it does."

Newkirk pulled out of the embrace. "Andrew, don't. It's no bloody use."

"But Peter..."

"I said don't!" Newkirk hissed. "Are ya really that thick Carter?"

Carter refused to be cowed by his friend's misdirected anger. "Yes! Yes I am! Especially when it comes to my best friend."

"Some friend! I can't even 'elp meself much less you! Just leave, all right? I'm bloody well useless now!" He raised his head and whispered, "Please Andrew?"

"No Peter. I'm not leaving. You don't need to be alone right now."

"Oh sod it all!" Newkirk sighed and dropped his head down into his hands again. Carter simply sat by the bed, his hand on his friend's arm as he grieved.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 - Interlude (Heartache)**

Carter silently sat by as Newkirk sobbed, his face buried in his hands. After a few minutes, he began quietly talking to him. "I know it's going to be hard Peter, but why don't you just try to not think about this right now?"

Newkirk slowly raised his head and turned toward Carter, an unmistakable look of disbelief on his tear stained face. It took a moment before he could speak between sobs. "S-say...w-wot...Andrew?"

"Force yourself to think of something else Peter."

Newkirk couldn't reply, the sobs involuntarily hitched each breath and they just wouldn't stop. He shook his head and lowered it back into his hands.

Carter reached behind his friend and gently massaged between his shoulder blades, hoping that would help calm him down. It was a long time before Newkirk's breathing finally slowed and evened out. Carter handed him a handkerchief and continued to rub his back. "That's right buddy, keep up the deep, slow breaths. You're doin' fine, just fine."

"N-no, I'm...n-not."

"Yes you are. You're gonna be fine Peter. Trust me."

Newkirk simply shook his head and swiped at his red, swollen eyes. Carter took his hands away from his face and held them.

"Peter, you know a lot of innocent people aren't going to be the victims of those rockets now, don't you?"

After a few moments, Newkirk nodded dumbly.

"Why don't we think about that instead? That's a good thing isn't it?"

Newkirk nodded again. It was the _only_ good thing about this whole sodding mess.

"What about your sister? She won't be hurt by these rockets now either."

Andrew did have a point there. His mind resumed the train of thought he had deliberately derailed earlier that week. Maybe, just maybe, he could justify his misfortune with that. If the loss of his sight meant Mavis' life would be spared, then he could live with it - eventually.

There was a knock at the door and Colonel Hogan stuck his head in. "Andrew, I need to speak with you for a moment."

"Yes sir, just one minute." Carter gently squeezed Newkirk's hands before he released them. "I'll be right back buddy." He got up and stepped outside the room. Hogan pulled him close with an arm around his shoulders.

"How is he?"

"I think he's finally calmed down a little. Can't blame him for being upset but I hate seeing him that way."

"We've got to go back to camp. I've convinced Schultz that Peter doesn't need to be alone right now. He's agreed to let you stay overnight if you're willing."

"You bet I am boy! Uh, Colonel, sir."

Hogan chuckled. "Somehow I knew you would be. Just be back in time for morning roll call, okay?"

Carter nodded. "Thanks sir. For both of us."

Hogan looked Carter square in the eyes, "Andrew, try your best to keep him on an even keel. We don't need to lose him, especially now. Dr. Hoffman will be there to help you as well. He'll be checking in on you and Peter throughout the night. And we will all come back to help him tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes sir. Good night." Carter went back into Newkirk's room.

"Hey buddy, the Colonel said I can stay with you tonight!"

Newkirk only nodded again. Speaking required too much of an effort right now. Overwhelming fatigue clouded his thoughts as the stress of the intense emotional roller coaster took its toll. His entire body felt leaden and immobile. Carter noted Newkirk's slow fade into exhaustion and gently settled his friend back down into the bed, tucking the blankets around him. He sat down in the chair beside the bed and took Newkirk's hand in his.

"Get some rest buddy. Don't worry. Don't think right now. Just sleep. I'll be right here by your side."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride back to camp proved no less traumatic. LeBeau burst into tears as soon as the truck pulled out of the hospital drive. Hogan had elected to sit in the back of the truck with his men, given the circumstances. Schultz was glad to be alone in the cab as he drove the truck slowly and deliberately; he found it difficult to see with the tears distorting his vision.

Kinch slid over to LeBeau's side and pulled him close with an arm around his shoulder. He signaled to Wilson with his eyes as he spoke. "Joe, what are the chances that Peter's lost his sight permanently?" What he meant was _'Please give us a little hope here Joe!'_

"I'd say that Peter has a 50/50 chance of regaining his eyesight. What I said back there is true. Sometimes the recovery is delayed. Or even gradual. He may recover partial sight at first. There are just too many factors involved. The surgical incision is healing well, that's not a concern right now. There's no infection. There's no fever. Other than the blindness, Peter is doing fine."

LeBeau had calmed somewhat. "So you are saying we must wait?"

Wilson nodded. "Yes Louis. That's all we can do right now. Although a few prayers probably wouldn't hurt either."

"Oui! Oui! Vous avez raison!"

Kinch nodded as well. Hogan leaned forward, his elbows on his legs and his hands steepled against his lips. He spoke slowly and thoughtfully.

"Fellas, I want each of you to seriously think about what we can do to help Peter should he lose his sight permanently. I'm not saying we should give up hope, but we should be prepared for the worst. If it comes to that, I will request that the protecting powers arrange for the Red Cross to make an application for repatriation back to England as a hardship case."

"Mon Colonel!" LeBeau did not want to even think of that eventuality.

"Louis, what would you have me do? Would it be fair to Peter to keep him here?"

The Frenchman looked down and sighed. "No sir, he would drive himself mad."

Hogan nodded. "In the meantime, let's also try to think of little things we can do to ease his mind and help him cope."

Kinch patted LeBeau on the back. "I'm sure he'd appreciate something special to eat, huh Louis? Hospital food is pretty much...well, hospital food."

"Oui. Oui. I will make him something wonderful!" LeBeau brightened at the prospect of cheering up his English friend with food.

Hogan threw Kinch a grateful look. The rest of the journey was spent in silence, as each man tried to think of how they could help their friend through this time of trouble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katrin called from the hallway, "Astrid have you heard from your uncle?"

"No mama, I have not."

"There is something wrong, I know there is! Something has gone wrong with my Petzi!"

"I can call the hospital."

"Nein Astrid! We must _go_ to the hospital. I must see Petzi. He needs me. I feel it to be so."

"Mama, Uncle said he would call us..."

"And he has not! Nein! I must insist! If you do not take me Astrid I will walk!" Katrin became increasedly agitated. She grabbed her coat and shrugged into it.

"Mama please!" Astrid saw that her mother was serious about walking to the hospital and relented. "Very well mama. Let me get my coat and the car keys, then we can be on our way."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 - Restoration**

An indistinct noise from the hallway jerked him awake, which he found strange since he didn't remember falling asleep. He opened his eyes strictly out of habit, then shut them immediately upon feeling a sharp surge of pain in his head. Not yet completely awake, he shook his head gingerly. _Wait...that shouldn't've happened, should it?_ He took a few deep breaths, then slowly and deliberately re-opened his eyes, disregarding the pain. His eyes burned and itched as he strained to make out the fuzzy, dark shapes visible in the dim light. He blinked several times, resisting the overwhelming urge to rub his eyes. After a while, things gradually came into better focus. He suddenly found he couldn't keep his breathing normal. _Cor! Am I dreamin'? Please don't let this be a dream!_ He made out a form next to his bed as a man in a chair. He squinted to focus, who was it? _Andrew!_ Carter's chin rested on his chest as he snored lightly. Newkirk's eyes continued to burn, this time with tears. He reached out and put a trembling hand on Carter's knee, gently shaking it. "Andrew?" There was no answer. He tried again, speaking a bit louder this time. "Andrew mate! Wake up!"

Carter bolted awake. "Huh? What? What's wrong?" He stared at Newkirk, oblivious to the cognizance in the Englishman's shining, red rimmed eyes. "I'm sorry Peter. I must've fallen asleep."

"I can see that mate." Newkirk smiled through his tears.

Carter angled his head and leaned forward. "Peter?" His eyes widened as he searched Newkirk's face. "Peter! You're looking at me!"

"Yeah mate. You're...you're quite a sight for these sore eyes." Newkirk lost it, dissolving into tears alternating with laughter. Carter jumped up from the chair and threw his arms around his friend, gently yet firmly holding him close. They held each other for a few moments, then Carter pulled away, wiping at his own tear-filled eyes.

"I've got to get the doc Peter! Be right back!" He flew out of the room, giving the Englishman a chance to compose himself. Newkirk wiped the tears from his cheeks with his fingertips, then held his hands up in front of his face and wiggled his fingers. He watched in wonder, laughing shakily to himself, unable to believe his great good fortune. He leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes with a contented sigh. He cautiously reopened them again, one at a time, just to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. He looked about the room, satisfied that he indeed had recovered his sight. He closed his eyes again, only because the burning sensation became intolerable.

The door opened and he heard Manfred's voice. "Peter please do not open your eyes until I ask you to!"

Puzzled, Newkirk answered. "Okay doc."

"All right. Very slowly please, open your left eye only."

Newkirk obeyed. Thankfully the swelling in that eye had gone down considerably. Manfred examined his left eye, using the penlight.

"Do you see the light or feel pain when this eye is open?"

Newkirk nodded. "Both."

"Now close your left eye and slowly open your right eye." Newkirk did as he was told and Manfred repeated his examination. "Do you see the light or feel any pain when this eye is open?"

Newkirk nodded again. "Both again doc."

"Now close your right eye." Manfred waited a few beats. "Now please open both of your eyes at once."

Newkirk did so, blinking several times to try to relieve the burning sensation. "Me eyes are burnin' doc."

Manfred nodded. "I will be finished very soon Peter. Please look straight ahead and follow my finger with your eyes only."

Newkirk followed Manfred's finger as he moved it vertically, then horizontally. "Very good. You may close your eyes now. I will be back in one moment."

Newkirk gratefully closed his eyes. Exhaustion began to creep up on him and he struggled to stay awake until Manfred returned. He forced his eyes open again just as Manfred came back into the room with a small bottle in his hands.

"Peter, I want you to look straight up and gaze at the ceiling please."

As Newkirk did so, Manfred reached over with the bottle and placed a few drops in each of his eyes. The cool moisture soothed the burning sensation immediately and he sighed in relief. "Thanks doc. That's much better."

"Now I want you to keep your eyes closed for as long as possible."

"No problem...doc..." The Englishman's voice dropped off as he fell asleep.

Manfred chuckled and gently gripped Newkirk's shoulder. "That is what I meant son."

Carter had been quietly standing in the background as Manfred worked with Newkirk. He stepped forward. "Will he be okay doc? Has he really gotten his eyesight back?"

"Ja Herr Carter. I think he will be, as you say, okay."

"I don't know how we can ever thank you doc. I've got to get back to camp and tell the guys! Boy are they gonna be excited!" He went to Newkirk's bedside and leaned down to his friend. He whispered "Get some rest Peter. The fellas will definitely want to come see you tomorrow. And I know you're anxious to see them! And I mean _really see_ them!"

He left Newkirk's room and headed down the hallway. He ducked quickly into the emergency stairwell, as he didn't want anyone to see him in his Air Corps uniform.

Manfred had exited Newkirk's room a few minutes after Carter left and he ran into Astrid and Katrin as they walked in the hallway. He approached them, concern on his face. "Astrid? Katrin? Was ist los? What are you doing here? I thought Peter had.."

Astrid cut him off. "Yes he had asked mama not to come but since she has not heard anything from him she was most insistent. I had no choice but to bring her to see him."

Manfred nodded and took her by the hand. "Well I can tell you that the news is very good. He can see!"

"Mama, did you hear what Uncle said? Peter can see!"

"Gott sei Dank! Gott sei Dank!" Katrin burst into tears. "Oh Manfred, is it not an answer to our prayers?" He took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Ja Katrin, it is indeed."

"May I see my boy Manfred? Please?"

"I do not know Katrin, he was quite exhausted."

"Please?"

Manfred reconsidered. "I suppose a few minutes will not hurt. Come." He released Katrin from his embrace and led her and Astrid to Newkirk's room. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned to them with a shushing gesture, his index finger raised to his lips. "He is asleep. I do not want us to startle him awake."

Katrin nodded tightly, hardly able to contain her excitement. _My dear Petzi can see again! He will be all right! Soon he will be home where he belongs!_

Manfred gently opened the door and they quietly entered. He was right. Newkirk was obviously still asleep. Katrin went to his bedside and sat down. She gently caressed his hair and whispered to him, "Petzi. My dear Petzi. I am so happy for you my son. Now we can be a family again."

Astrid sighed at her last statement. _Oh Peter, when are you going to tell her?_ She stood behind Katrin, her hand on her mother's shoulder.

Newkirk moved his head and groaned softly. _Mama? _He turned his head toward the sound of her voice and slowly, groggily opened his eyes. "Mama?" he whispered.

"Petzi! Oh my dear son!" She leaned down and wrapped her arms around him. He blinked repeatedly, a bit confused by the pain and exhaustion. His eyes rolled closed again despite himself.

Manfred moved over to Katrin's side. He and Astrid lifted her away from the Englishman. "Come dear. He needs to rest."

"Ja, you are right." Katrin nodded and gently kissed Newkirk on the forehead before she stood up. "Sleep my boy. I will come back tomorrow." Newkirk sighed softly before sleep reclaimed him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 – Rejoicing**

Kinch tossed and turned in his bunk, trying to ignore the persistent rapping noise encroaching on his consciousness. He finally gave up trying to sleep. He threw his blanket off and sat up in his bunk. He shook his head and then cocked it to the side. He definitely heard a rapping sound coming from beneath the floor. No one was in the tunnel that he knew of, that is, unless Carter had already come back. He jumped to his feet and ran over to the bunk over the tunnel entrance, concerned that something had happened with Newkirk. He activated the mechanism and the bunk slid open. He leaned down against the slat and peered down. It _was_ Carter! His heart jumped into his throat.

"Andrew! What are you doing back here? Has something happened with Peter?" Kinch stood back as Carter climbed up the ladder and jumped into the room. The barracks' other occupants were beginning to stir at the noise.

"What is going on?" LeBeau complained from his bunk. He blinked and then stared as he recognized who had come in from the tunnel. He echoed Kinch's question. "André, what are you doing here? Is there something wrong with Pierre?" He jumped down from his bunk and took Carter's arm.

"What's going on here?" Colonel Hogan strode out of his quarters, wrapping his robe around himself as he walked. He stopped short at the sight of Carter and asked the same question as the others. "Carter? What are you doing here? Is Newkirk all right?"

Carter just shook his head and grinned at them all. "He's more than all right sir. Guys, Newkirk, he...he can see!"

The barracks burst into a cacophony of jubilation, everyone cheering and talking at once.

"Fellas! Fellas! Quiet down!" Kinch tried to get the men's attention but failed. He turned to Hogan with a shrug. The Colonel answered him with a shrug of his own.

"It's okay. Let them celebrate Kinch." He looked at his watch. "Schultz should be here any minute now."

In fulfillment of that prophecy, Schultz came barreling through the door followed by Langenscheidt.

"Was ist los? What is all the noise? You should be in bed, all of you!" He looked at Hogan, consternation on his face. "Colonel Hogan?"

Hogan took Schultz by the arm and led him over by his quarters. "Sorry Schultz. Carter came back early with some really good news and the guys just had to let off steam."

"Good news...?" Schultz thought a moment and then his face brightened into a smile. "Newkirk?"

Hogan nodded and gently slapped Schultz on the back. "Yes Schultz. Newkirk. He's regained his sight."

"Oh Colonel, that is very good news indeed!" He called to Langenscheidt, who had taken a position just inside the barracks door. "Karl! Bitte kommen Sie hier! Newkirk can see!"

Langenscheidt nodded. "That is very good news Feldwebel! But the men, sir..." He gestured worriedly over his shoulder.

"Ja." Schultz turned back to Hogan. "Colonel we must have quiet before one of the other guards rouses the Kommandant!"

Hogan nodded, "You're right Schultz." He walked over to the common table and banged on it with a tin cup to get the men's attention. "Fellas! Fellas! I know we have a good reason to celebrate but Sergeant Schultz requests that we quiet it down before the Iron Colonel comes to see what all the hubbub is. Let's get back to bed and get some rest, okay? We can continue the celebration tomorrow."

It took a minute or so for the Colonel's words to sink in and the atmosphere gradually quieted down. The men made their way back to their bunks and Schultz and Langenscheidt left.

Hogan motioned to LeBeau, Carter and Kinch to join him in his office. LeBeau stopped to retrieve a bottle of homemade wine and four glasses from their hiding place. Hogan looked askance at him as he came through the door and LeBeau shrugged.

"Mes amis, this is an occasion to celebrate! Pierre will not be sent back to London, right Colonel?"

Hogan smiled. "No reason to send him back now, is there Louis?" He took the filled glass LeBeau handed him. When they all had been served, he raised his glass. "I propose a toast to our resident master of trickery, Corporal Peter Newkirk! Long may he employ his talents in service to King and Country! Here's to his expeditious return to Barracks Two."

"Hear hear!" replied Kinch.

"I'll drink to that!" smiled Carter.

"Oui, je suis d'accord de tout son cœur!" LeBeau drained his glass in one motion and bowed with an exaggerated flourish. The men burst out in spontaneous laughter at the comically flamboyant gesture; it felt good to have a concrete reason to rejoice.

"Okay fellas. Let's settle down." Hogan reached over and drew Carter close with an arm around his shoulders. "Andrew, I want to know how our English corporal reacted when he realized he had his sight back."

"Oh Colonel, I've never seen Peter so happy. I had fallen asleep in the chair next to his bed and woke up when he reached over to shake my knee. When I saw him looking right at me, we both started crying and laughing at the same time. I gave him a big hug!"

"I'm sure he appreciated that!" Kinch laughed.

Carter nodded, wound up with the memory of that happy episode. "And he hugged me back!"

That brought another laugh from the men, as they tried to picture their normally oh-so-stiff-upper-lip Englishman overcome by the emotion of that moment.

"Peter's been on a real emotional roller coaster, hasn't he?" mused Hogan.

"Oui," nodded LeBeau. "Pierre is learning many lessons from this trial. We all are."

Kinch sat back with a thoughtful expression. "You know, there's a saying my dad used to drill into me that applies here."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" LeBeau turned to Kinch.

Kinch closed his eyes. "Oh man, I can still hear his voice in my head right now. He always told me, 'Never forget son, adversity introduces a man to himself. Don't let the world destroy you. Fight back and show it what you're made of.'"

"Your father was a very wise man Kinch." Hogan sat back and wrapped his arms around himself. "I would hope that we've all learned quite a bit from Peter's ordeal. I think we've all learned quite a bit from our own experiences since we've become prisoners of war. I know I personally have learned a lot about myself ever since I was shot down – some good, some bad, some indifferent. I've learned to recognize what _really_ is important in life as opposed to what we _think_ is important. Most importantly, I've learned that nothing is impossible with your friends by your side."

The men murmured various expressions of agreement. Carter looked at each of his friends and summed up the conversation perfectly, saying, "You guys are more than friends to me. You're family, and you always will be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early the next morning, Major Hoganmueller called Doctor Hoffman to check on the status of the English corporal.

"Major Hoganmueller! A pleasure sir. How may I be of assistance?"

"Herr Doctor, I wish to pay a visit to check the status of the Englander Newkirk. Would that be possible?"

"Ja Herr Major. When will you be here?"

"Within the hour if that is acceptable. I wish to see the patient alone."

"That will be acceptable. I will make the necessary arrangements."

"Danke Herr Doctor. I will see you shortly."

Manfred rang off and immediately phoned Astrid.

"Astrid dear, would you please bring your mama to come visit Peter around 1:00 in the afternoon? Major Hoganmueller is coming to check on the patient this morning."

"She will not be happy Uncle, but I will explain it to her. We will see you later today."

"Danke my child. I appreciate your help. Auf Wiedersehen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The men once again donned their Luft Stalag guard uniforms and piled into the truck Kinch had waiting at the roadside adjacent to the entrance to the emergency tunnel.

"Boy, Peter's gonna be so happy to see you guys!" Carter's happiness knew no bounds. He sat at the front of the truck bed so he could talk both to Kinch and Hogan in the cab, as well as LeBeau and Wilson in the back.

"I'm sure he will Andrew." Kinch smiled at the younger man's enthusiasm, keeping his eyes on the road. "After all, the last time we were there wasn't exactly a picnic."

"What do you mean Kinch? LeBeau moved closer; he wasn't sure of the idiom. Sometimes his friends' slang - both American and British - simply confounded him.

"I meant that the last time we were with Peter wasn't a happy time for any of us. This visit is definitely the complete opposite!"

LeBeau nodded, "Oh oui! You are quite right about that! It will be wonderful to find Pierre in a good mood."

"For a change," said Carter. "It hasn't been easy watching him struggle with this."

"No it hasn't." Hogan turned to face the men in the back of the truck. " And I want to thank each of you for trying to keep him positive, especially when things looked their darkest. Peter needed that. He still needs that. Heck, he'll always need that. He's not exactly Little Miss Mary Sunshine you know!"

The men got a kick out of that observation.

"You sure got that right Colonel!" laughed Wilson. "Newkirk is definitely a 'glass half empty' kinda guy!"

"It does take all kinds," Hogan replied. "That suspicious, paranoid outlook of his has saved our hides on many on a mission."

The men all nodded in agreement and lapsed into silence as they approached the hospital. Kinch pulled the truck into the drive and parked in the rear of the building. Manfred had been expected them and met them at the rear entrance.

"How is he doing doc?" asked Carter.

"He is awake and greatly anticipating your visit gentlemen."

"What kind of mood is he in doctor?" Hogan wanted to know.

Manfred chuckled as they approached Newkirk's room. "I will let you be the judge of that." He opened the door and ushered them in. "Peter? You have visitors son!"

"Mates! Blimey, am I glad to see ya!" Newkirk sat up in the bed, his eyes hidden by a pair of shaded spectacles.

LeBeau rushed to his English friend's side and gave him an enthusiastic hug, along with two kisses on each cheek. "Pierre, we are so happy for you!"

Newkirk hugged him back and then gently pushed him away. "Ta little mate. Ta."

Kinch leaned down for a brief hug as well. "Good to see you Peter!"

"You don't know how good it is Kinch! Thanks!"

Hogan approached and sat in the chair beside the bed.

"Hey buddy! What's with the glasses?" Carter couldn't keep his curiosity curtailed any longer.

"You mean me specs? The doc's not takin' any chances wi' me eyes. 'e told me to wear 'em when I'm awake."

"They do wonders for your appearance," Hogan put in.

Newkirk rolled his eyes in his typical fashion, eliciting chuckles and laughter from his friends. "Thanks a lot Gov." He reached over and took Hogan's hand, then pulled him into a hug. "Thanks for everything," he whispered.

"Anytime Peter," Hogan answered. "Anytime."

Newkirk cocked his head to the side and looked at Wilson next. "Well Joe? 'ere to examine me?"

"No Peter. It looks to me like you're doing just fine." He leaned in for a quick hug as well.

"I owe you quite a bit of thanks as well mate."

"You're very welcome. It is my job after all."

"You're tops at it mate. Tops. Thanks again."

Wilson nodded and stepped back.

Newkirk sighed contentedly and looked at his friends. "Well gents. Any idea when I can get back to camp?"

"I'm afraid that's up to your doctor Peter." Hogan stood and let Carter take the seat by the bed.

"I bet you're ready to get outta that bed huh Peter?"

"You don't know the 'alf of it Andrew! You just don't know the 'alf!"

Hogan stepped back close to the bed. "Unfortunately we can't stay too much longer Peter. We're AWOL. We just had to come and see you."

"Thanks Gov. Thanks to all of you."

The men stayed and visited for a few minutes longer before Hogan rounded them up to leave. They said their goodbyes reluctantly and exited. Hogan stayed behind, as he had something to discuss with Newkirk.

Newkirk looked at him expectantly, as he pretty much knew what the Colonel wanted to talk about.

"Peter have you told Katrin the truth yet?"

Newkirk dropped his head as he answered, "No Gov. I 'aven't."

"Why?"

"I can't bring meself to do it sir! I don't wanta break 'er 'eart." _Or mine._

"Now that you've got your sight back you'll be going back to camp. You know that."

Newkirk nodded sadly. "I know sir. I'm lookin' forward to goin' back to camp. I'm not lookin' forward to breakin' mama's 'eart."

_Peter don't do that! Don't call her mama! She's not your mother!_ Hogan couldn't bring himself to verbalize those thoughts. What he said instead was, "Well, if you don't tell her I will. Okay?"

"Okay Gov. Fair enough."

Hogan reached down and gripped Newkirk's shoulder. "Good. Take care okay?"

"Yes sir, I will. Take care of the fellas for me until I get back?"

Hogan smiled. "You know I will. See you later."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 – Attempts**

Hogan joined his men in the hallway as they waited outside Newkirk's room. "C'mon fellas. Let's get back before the Iron Colonel misses us."

A chorus of "Yes sirs" answered him.

Hogan reached out to grab Kinch by the arm and draw him aside. "Oh Kinch?"

"Yes Colonel?"

"Can we keep the truck a little longer? I've decided to come back after evening roll call."

"Sure thing Colonel." Kinch looked at Hogan's expression and knew there was something on his mind. He hazarded a guess. "Peter hasn't told Katrin the truth yet, has he?"

Hogan smiled. "I can't put anything past you, can I Kinch?"

"Well sir it's pretty obvious something's bothering you."

"I really can't blame Peter for putting it off." He sighed and shook his head. "Y'know Kinch, deep down inside, our English corporal is really a soft touch."

Kinch chuckled, "Tell me something I don't know Colonel!"

They made their way back to the truck and left for the stalag.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katrin and Astrid arrived right on time at 1:00 pm. Manfred walked them to Newkirk's room, where Katrin happily rushed to sit at his bedside.

He reached out to take her hands in his. "Mama! It is so good to finally see you!" He cocked his head to the side, examining her closely. She looked exactly as he had pictured her in his mind. Petite, silver hair done up in a bun at her neck, sparkling blue eyes, not exactly wizened but definitely old enough to be his mother. She looked much as he imagined his own mother would look had she survived. He was so taken with Katrin's appearance that he jumped a bit when Astrid put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Peter! I am so very happy for you."

He turned to her, a genuine smile on his face. "Thank you Astrid. I cannot express how much I owe you all for helping me the way you have."

Katrin spoke up indignantly, "And why would we not? You are my son and her brother! Your Uncle Manfred has been taking care of you since you were born Petzi!"

Newkirk caught the look Astrid gave him and knew exactly what she wanted him to do. He dropped his head down briefly, then looked up at Katrin. His heart began pounding in his chest and he had to pause to deliberately slow his breathing down.

Astrid gave his shoulder a quick squeeze and then released it as she stood back from the bed. "Uncle and I will leave you two alone to visit, ja?" She raised her eyebrows and nodded her head to emphasize her words.

Newkirk swallowed hard and nodded in return. "Ja Astrid. Ich verstehe."

Manfred leaned in. "Peter? Remember, keep the spectacles on at all times while you are awake. I do not want your eyes damaged as they recover."

"Yes sir. I will. Danke."

Manfred nodded his reply, then he and Astrid left the room.

"Petzi, I cannot tell you how happy I am that you have regained your sight. You will be coming home, my son. We can be a family again."

_Oh God I wish it were true. But it's not. Tell her who you really are, you silly sod! __Tell__ her!_

"Uh mama? That is, Katrin?"

"Why do you call me by my name? I am your mama! That is what you have always called me. Even in your letters you called me 'mama'. Is something wrong Petzi?" She reached over to gently caress the uninjured side of his head. "Tell me what is wrong my son. Let me help you."

The love and deep concern in her voice broke his heart. _Oh blimey I can't! I just can't! I can't shatter her dreams. I can't break her world to pieces. What is wrong with me? I thought I was stronger than this! I just can't do it!_

He took a deep breath and began again, "I need to tell you something that...you will not want to hear..." _No! Start over! How can I do this? How?_ "I mean, I am not who you..." He dropped his head into his hands, defeated and breathing hard.

"My son you are trembling so! What is wrong?" She began to get up. "Manfred!"

He extended his hand towards her. "No. Do not call him. I will be fine in a moment. Please?"

She relented, still deeply worried about him. "Please tell me what is wrong Petzi. I do not wish to see you suffer any longer."

He looked up at her, tears shining in his eyes. "I...I love you...mama."

The absolute vulnerability radiating from his eyes tore at her heart. She reached out and embraced him. "I love you my son. Never doubt my love for you."

He sighed and yielded to her embrace. _I'm sorry Astrid. I'm sorry Gov. I just can't do it._


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 – Reality**

As evening fell, Katrin remained sitting by Newkirk's bedside, his hand in hers. He had fallen asleep an hour or so earlier. Whatever had been bothering him seemed to exhaust him, and she rejoiced to see him resting. She softly whispered to him as he slept. "Petzi, it will be so good to have you back home. I have missed you so. God has been so very kind to bring you back to me. We will never be parted again my son."

Astrid had come into the room and she stood quietly at the foot of the bed. She shook her head slightly, finding herself growing angry at her mother's words. Peter had obviously been unable to bring himself to tell Katrin the truth.

Katrin continued, "When you are well enough to come home we shall have a great celebration! All of your uncles, aunts and cousins will come. We will thank God for your safe return."

Newkirk moved his head with a slight groan, as if trying to awake. Katrin soothed him, "I am sorry Petzi. I did not mean to awaken you. Continue sleeping my son." She looked up at Astrid with a small smile. Astrid nodded tightly and stepped outside the room.

She leaned against the wall, her fists clenched. She tried to stem the sudden surge of sharp anger. As she tried to calm herself with deep breaths, she heard someone approaching. It was Papa Bear, in the guise of a Luftwaffe Major. He looked at her with concern.

"Astrid? Is everything all right?"

"No. Yes. Oh I do not know!" She rubbed her eyes tiredly and then looked up at Hogan. "I am sorry, there is nothing amiss with Peter; he is fine. He is asleep. I am just so out of sorts right now."

Hogan tilted his head and took her hand. "What's wrong?"

She gestured savagely at the door. "It has to stop!"

Hogan cracked the door open just enough to overhear Katrin as she continued to make plans for Petzi's homecoming. He silently closed the door and nodded sadly. "I know. Peter didn't tell her did he?"

"No, apparently not. Mama is in there still making grand plans for his return home." She couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Hogan faced Astrid and wrapped his arms around himself. "I didn't think he'd be able to tell her." He sighed. "Well, I suppose it's come to the point where we'll have to break the news to her. Peter will have to return to camp soon."

"Ja. I know. I am so angry and yet guilty at the same time. We let her go far too long in believing your man is my brother. I do not want to break my mother's heart yet again." She looked at Hogan, eyes bright with tears. "I was the one who had to tell her about Petzi when he was reported lost. I do not wish to go through that again. Plus it will be much more difficult to convince her that your man is not Petzi."

Hogan took Astrid gently by her shoulders. "I'll help you. I'll go in there with you and will do anything I can to make it easier."

"Danke Colonel. I do not think it will be possible to make it easier, but I appreciate your support."

Hogan and Astrid quietly entered Newkirk's room. Katrin still whispered to Newkirk, his hand in hers. She had reached over with her other hand and was tenderly caressing his hair. "Oh my son we have so much to catch up on. I will take care of you." She looked up as she heard them enter. Hogan remained standing by the door as Astrid approached the bed.

Katrin gestured in Astrid's direction and then at Newkirk. "Astrid, why do you not come talk to your brother and help me make plans for his return home?"

It was time. Astrid had had enough, and she glanced apologetically at Hogan. He nodded slightly. She took Katrin by the shoulders and lifted her out of the chair. She guided her away from the bed and then peered searchingly into her face. "Mother, it breaks my heart to have to tell you this. This is not Petzi. This man is an Englishman. He is not our Peter. Please forgive us; we let you believe for far too long."

Katrin frowned and broke away, her eyes beginning to brim with tears. "Astrid! This _is_ Petzi! He is your brother! Do you not think I know my own son? Why do you tell me such a thing?" Deeply disturbed to hear such lies from her daughter, she moved towards the door. Astrid called out to her again; Katrin paused to turn and look forlornly back.

"Because it is the truth mama. I know you want to believe he is Petzi, but he is not. Petzi is gone. He was lost in Russia. He will not be coming back. I am sorry mama, but..." Astrid walked over and reached out to gently shake Katrin's shoulders in time with each stark word. "Petzi...is...dead!" She peered into her mother's tear-filled eyes. "Mama, what color were Petzi's eyes? Tell me mama! What color were his eyes?"

Katrin blinked in confusion. "Why are you asking me that question Astrid? You know very well your brother's eyes are a beautiful dark brown!"

Astrid nodded. "Yes mama. You are right. Now please believe me when I tell you - this man's eyes are green. When you see his eyes, you will realize he is not Petzi."

Hogan gasped in sudden understanding. _She's right! Katrin hasn't been able to see Newkirk's eyes yet!_

Katrin looked over at Newkirk, than back at Astrid, astonishment on her face. Her mouth worked, but no words came out as the tears spilled out to run down her cheeks. Astrid spoke softly, "I am sorry we did not tell you earlier mama. You were so very happy...and you were helping the Englander so much. I am so sorry I did not have the heart to tell you." Katrin continued to stare at her, dumbstruck. Astrid looked pleadingly over at Hogan.

He gently took Katrin's arm and turned her to face him. "Katrin, your daughter is telling you the truth. This man's name is Peter Newkirk. He is a Corporal in the Royal Air Force, a prisoner of war at Stalag 13. He is from London, England. I'm so very sorry but he is not your son." He appeared to be on the verge of tears himself. She looked deep into his eyes; the man looked vaguely familiar to her but she could not place where she had seen him before.

"Nein! Nein! It cannot be so! He _is_ my Petzi! I asked God every night to send my Petzi home to me and he did! I do not understand. Why would God be so cruel as to take my son from me again? Why? Why? Please tell me why?" She broke down in heartrending sobs.

Hogan took Katrin in his arms and held her close as she wept. He spoke softly while he gently stroked her hair. "Katrin, God didn't take your son from you. Hitler did. God didn't abandon you. He heard your prayers." Hogan put his hand on Katrin's chin and gently lifted her face up to look in her eyes. "He sent you a son. A son who needed help. A son who needed _your_ help. God sent you a son who desperately needed a mother's love. You gave him that and so much more. I firmly believe that Peter would not have survived if it were not for you. He loves you like his own mother."

"But…Petzi, my Petzi. My son, my son…I do not understand…" she murmured. Hogan continued to hold her.

A soft voice from the bed caught their attention. "Colonel…?" Newkirk had awakened and he sat up as he reached over to put the shaded spectacles on.

Katrin pulled herself from Hogan's arms and flew back to the chair beside the bed. She grasped Newkirk's left hand and brought it to her lips. Her voice wavered uncertainly as she spoke. "Please...please tell me...it is not so. Are you not my Petzi?"

_Oh God. It was finally time to reveal the truth. _Newkirk looked away briefly and then turned back to face Katrin. "He's telling you the truth ma'am. I'm...not...your son. I wish…I…was, for your sake. I'm...so...sorry." Newkirk's lips trembled as he struggled to keep his emotions at bay. "You've done...so much...for me. You've...loved...me like, like my own mother. I can't thank...you enough for...that."

As if in a trance, she reached over and gently removed the spectacles from his face. He blinked repeatedly as his eyes tried to adjust to the bright light. Katrin looked closely at his eyes. _Mein Gott! Astrid spoke the truth. His eyes __are__ green! How could this be? How?_ She moaned in genuine pain as she slowly lowered her head and began weeping again.

At the sound of her tears, Newkirk lost the battle with his own emotions. He began to sob, and Katrin wrapped her arms around him. He reached his right arm across her shoulders and rubbed gentle circles on her back.

Hogan and Astrid, both tearful themselves, quietly left the room. Astrid broke down when she heard Newkirk whisper, "If you like...I'll...always…be your Petzi."

After a few minutes, Katrin pulled away slightly and looked Newkirk in the eyes. She took his chin in her hand and gently caressed his cheek with her thumb. He took her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner…"

"Nein. Nein. Do not be sorry. I wanted to believe…I so very much wanted to believe…" she trailed off sadly, looking down. There was no denying it now.

"I did too. God, I did…" He turned his face away, his breath hitching in his throat as he spoke, "You know...you don't have to...stay here...if you don't...want to." He couldn't blame her at all if she never wanted to see him again.

Katrin looked up, distressed at the overwhelming, raw sadness in his voice. She took his hand again and gently massaged it as she spoke, "I want to. What happened to your mama?"

"She…she…died, a long…time ago." Newkirk tried to swallow the lump in his throat without success.

"She loved you, no?"

He stared at her for a moment, trying to calm himself. He failed. "Yes she did. She really did." He couldn't hold it back. All the stress, pain and longing of the past few days began pouring out of him.

Katrin took him in her arms again; he leaned into her embrace and bawled like an infant. She caressed the back of his head and gently spoke to him, "Shhh. There, there. I know your mama did not want to leave you. Just like my dear Petzi did not want to leave me. Come, my son, you need to rest. Shhh. Calm down, calm down." She began to softly hum the lullaby she had sung to him before. As he finally began to calm down, she released him from her arms. "Lie back down. Sleep." She continued to hum and caress his forehead until he finally fell asleep. She took his hand and sat watching him as he slept. As she brought his hand to rest against her cheek, she sighed, "Oh…Petzi…my dear son…wherever you are...we will never forget you." She replayed the Luftwaffe officer's words in her mind. He was correct, she decided. This young man still needed a mother's love. She determined to continue to give it to him.

Katrin sat by Newkirk's bedside for the next hour; she continued to clasp his hand in hers as she pondered the events of the past week. She started as the door opened and Manfred entered. He crouched down beside the chair and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Astrid wanted me to check on you and Peter. How are you feeling Katrin?"

"I cannot tell you what I do not know Manfred." She sighed and released Newkirk's hand, setting it back on the bed. She gently brushed his hair back from his forehead. "He is not my Petzi is he?"

Manfred took her hands in his. "Nein. He is not. I am so sorry dear. I am sorry we did not tell you earlier. He needed you so badly and you were helping him so much. He seemed to be helping you as well, ja?"

"Is it true he is an Englander? He speaks German so well."

"Ja Katrin. He is an Englander. Does that make a difference?"

She sighed again and lowered her head. "I do not know Manfred. I truly do not know. Are the English not the enemy?"

Manfred reached in under her chin to lift her eyes to his. "Katrin, listen to me very carefully. What if our dear Petzi had found himself a prisoner of the English, wounded and lost? Would you not have wanted an English mother to take him to her heart and comfort him as you would have?" She did not answer him, though her eyes still bored into his unwaveringly. Manfred continued, "He loves you as his own mother Katrin. He tried to tell you, but couldn't bring himself to break your heart by telling you who he was." Katrin didn't respond. Manfred gestured towards the sleeping Englishman. "He still needs you dear. What do you think?"

Katrin remained silent for a long while. When she finally spoke, her voice was strong. "My heart has been desolate and empty ever since my Petzi left. This last week, I felt alive as I have not felt in such a long time." She took Newkirk's hand again. "Even though this young man is not my flesh and blood, he does need a mother. I feel that his heart has been desolate and empty as well, ever since his mama died." She took a deep breath. "I would like to be his mama if he wants me to."

"Wants you to?" echoed Manfred. "Of course he wants you to. He loves you Katrin. He did not think you would want him after you found out he was not Petzi."

Katrin shook her head sadly, then reached over to caress Newkirk's cheek. "Why would he think such a thing?" A sudden thought occurred to her. _Did not the Luftwaffe officer say his name was Peter?_ "His name is also Peter, ja?"

Manfred nodded and gently took her hand from Newkirk's face. "Yes, my dear. His mama named him Peter as well."

Katrin looked at her brother. _It is a sign from God that he has the same name as my dear Petzi. The Luftwaffe Major was right._ "Ja, you are right Manfred. He does need me. And I need him."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 – Redemption**

"Come my dear. You need rest. You have been through quite a shock." Manfred moved to lift Katrin out of the chair.

Katrin shook her head, "Nein, Manfred. May I please stay?"

"You have been here for nearly eight hours! I must insist." He lifted her out of the chair and walked her over to the door. Astrid and Hogan were standing just outside the door. Manfred gave them an imperceptible nod.

Astrid stepped forward and took Katrin's arm. "Come mama. Let us go. You need rest."

Katrin nodded wearily. As she passed Hogan she reached out to him. "Herr Major?"

"Yes?" he held out a supportive hand. Katrin's strength was beginning to fade as the full import of the evening's events finally sank in.

"Herr Major, you are stationed at the stalag where Peter is a prisoner?"

"Yes ma'am. I am." Hogan inwardly smiled. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Please take good care of him Mein Herr. May I...may I be allowed write to him?"

Hogan looked over the top of her head at a tearful Astrid, who nodded. "Yes I do not see why you cannot write to him. Your daughter will see to it that your letters are delivered."

"Danke Mein Herr. Danke." Her eyes rolled back and closed as she suddenly slumped in a faint against Hogan, who grabbed her in his arms. Astrid and Manfred jumped forward to flank her and take her from him.

"Mama!"

"Katrin!" Manfred looked gratefully to Hogan. "Thank you Colonel. Astrid and I will take Katrin home now. She needs rest."

Hogan gestured towards Newkirk's room, "May I sit with the patient?"

Manfred nodded. "Yes. Please do. Your presence will help him. If he wakes up, please try to convince him that Katrin does not hate him."

"I will." Hogan cast an appraising glance at Manfred. "You've learned a bit more about our Englishman, haven't you?"

Manfred chuckled. "Ja. Our Peter does not realize his true worth."

Hogan nodded his agreement. "Thank you doctor, Astrid. Take good care of Katrin for us."

"We will. Take good care of Peter for us."

Hogan headed to Newkirk's room. The Englishman still slept so Hogan quietly took a seat beside his bed. He sat there until he found himself nodding off. He got up and walked over to the window to clear his head. As he stared at the night outside, a shaky voice wafted over from the bed.

"Cor I 'ad the worst nightmare. Please tell me it wasn't real."

Hogan rushed back to Newkirk's bedside. "Peter!"

Newkirk gently shook his head and blinked to get his eyes focused. "Gov? That you?"

"Yes. How're you feeling?"

"Bloody awful. Rotten and useless. I broke a lonely old woman's 'eart, didn't I? 'ow do ya think I should feel?" He reached over for the shaded spectacles and pulled them on. "She hates me, doesn't she?"

"Peter, why on earth would you think that?"

"Don't you hate people what lie to you?"

"Well if that's the case, then she should hate all of us. Besides, it wasn't a deliberate, hurtful lie. Everyone just got caught up in the circumstances. A lot of good did come of it."

Newkirk snorted, "Good? Gov, I can't tell ya 'ow I felt wi' 'er cryin' on me shoulder like 'er 'eart was breakin'." He hung his head down. "I wouldn't blame 'er if she never wanted to see or 'ear of me again, stupid useless git that I am."

_Good God, Peter! Who damaged you so? Why do you think so little of yourself?_ Hogan took a deep breath and chose his words carefully.

"On the contrary Peter, Katrin wants stay in touch with you. She wants to write to you after you get back to the stalag. She asked my permission. And as an officer stationed at Stalag 13, I gladly gave it to her." He smiled and tilted his head as he looked Newkirk directly in his eyes. "Was that a lie? Should I be beating myself up over it?"

Newkirk's expression wavered as he digested that bit of news. "She…she wants to write…to _me_?"

"Why are you so surprised? She loves you like her own son Peter. You of all people should know that."

"But I'm not 'er son…she only treated me like that because she thought I was 'er son…" He lowered his head sadly.

"It doesn't matter to her Peter. She sees something in you that makes you deserving and worthy of her love. She wants to continue to give it to you, as if you _were_ her own son. You're very fortunate, don't you think?"

"She…wants…to..?" Newkirk whispered to himself. "She _wants_ me to be 'er son? She wants _me_?" He shook his head at the thought and a small smile graced his face. "Cor!"

Hogan shook his head and chuckled at Newkirk's soliloquy. _He can't believe Katrin chooses to love him._ He leaned down and put a hand on his corporal's shoulder. "Everyone deserves a mother's love Peter. Don't ever forget that. You are worth her love in her eyes."

Newkirk sighed and looked up at his commanding officer. "Thanks Gov. I had forgotten what it was like. Me mum's been gone a long time."

Hogan gently squeezed Newkirk's shoulder and stood back. "Well I've to get back to camp and try to snatch a little sleep before roll call. Why don't you try to get some rest as well? We'll be in touch, okay?"

"Yes sir." Newkirk yawned as he settled back into the bed. Hogan removed his shaded specs and began gently tucking the blanket around him. Newkirk was embarrassed and he snorted, "Blimey! Tucked in me bed by a full Colonel!"

"I won't tell if you don't!"

Newkirk snickered and closed his eyes. "G'night Gov. Tell the fellas Newkirk says 'ello."

Hogan finished arranging the blankets around his English corporal and then straightened up. "Will do. Get some rest so you can get back to the camp soon, you hear?"

There was no reply save for the sound of steady breathing and a few soft snores. Hogan dimmed the lights and quietly left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Newkirk slept extra late the next morning, exhausted by the previous evening's events. He stretched gingerly and slowly opened his eyes. He gasped as excruciating pain erupted directly behind the bridge of his nose. Caught off-guard by the debilitating pain, he immediately closed his eyes and buried his head face down into his pillow. _Bloody Nora! Feels like me 'ead's 'bout ready to explode!_ He didn't know how long he lay there. He thought he heard someone walk into the room.

"Peter? What is wrong son?" Manfred's voice was sharp with concern.

"Me 'ead 'urts somethin' awful doc," he answered, voice muffled by the pillow.

"Turn over Peter. Let me examine you." Manfred placed a hand on Newkirk's shoulder and gently pulled. "Tell me what happened."

Newkirk reluctantly turned over onto his back, keeping his eyes closed. "I woke up and when I opened me eyes, me 'ead felt like it was gonna explode."

Manfred pulled the blind closed on the window and dimmed the lights as much as possible. "Peter, you must open your eyes so I may examine them."

"I'll try doc but…" he slowly opened his eyes and groaned with the renewed pain.

"I will be brief. I was expecting this to happen."

"You…were?" Newkirk's voice trembled as he tried to cope with the pain. Manfred quickly examined his eyes with the penlight, which did nothing to decrease the intensity of the pain. Quite the contrary, as Newkirk felt his stomach knotting up with nausea. He clamped his eyes shut and extended a shaking hand. "Doc, I'm…I'm…gonna…"

Manfred grabbed the basin under the bed just in time for the Englishman to empty the contents of his stomach into it, several times over. He groaned, retching with dry heaves before he finally finished. Manfred leaned him back onto the pillows, then brought him a glass of water and a wet cloth. "Thanks doc."

Manfred handed the shaded spectacles to Newkirk. "I think you understand now why you need to put these on _before_ you open your eyes?"

Newkirk put them on and then nodded slowly, mindful of his still somewhat queasy stomach. "Yes sir. Very much so."

"You will need to wear them constantly for the first week or so. Then you will gradually decrease the time you wear them until you no longer require them. I will work up a schedule for you."

Newkirk nodded gratefully. "Makes sense doc. 'ow long until I won't need 'em?"

"It will be at least a month, perhaps a bit longer. Unfortunately, the headaches will persist until your eyes are completely back to normal."

"Wot? As bad as this one?" He certainly wasn't looking forward to puking his guts out on a regular basis.

"At first, yes. I am sorry Peter. The headaches will gradually decrease in severity as the nerves heal and your sight becomes stronger."

Newkirk sighed heavily. "I suppose I can't really be too narked about it then, given the alternative."

"Ja. It will improve with time. You must be patient."

"Sorry doc. Patience ain't me strong suit as me mates'll be the first to tell ya."

Manfred nodded knowingly. "Sometimes we are forced to acquire the qualities we lack through adversity."

Newkirk stared at Manfred in mock astonishment. "Cor doc! Yer startin' to sound like the Colonel!"

"I will take that as a compliment Peter," chuckled Manfred. "Try to rest a bit and then we will see about getting you something to eat, ja?"

"Sure doc. Me stomach _is_ a bit of empty right about now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manfred contacted Hogan via Astrid's radio later than afternoon to advise him to make plans for Newkirk's return to Stalag 13.

"Are you sure he's ready to come back Doctor?" Hogan was skeptical.

"He will be in a day or so Colonel. However, I must insist that he spend at least the first week in the infirmary under Sergeant Wilson's capable care. He is beginning to experience severe, debilitating headaches. Unfortunately, this is a normal part of the recovery process." Manfred cleared his throat. "Do I have your permission to contact Oberst Klink on this matter?"

Hogan paused. "Yes doctor, go ahead."

"Danke Colonel. Oh Colonel, may I inquire as to Peter's state of mind last night?"

"He was convinced that Katrin wanted nothing to do with him. He thought she hated him for lying to her."

"Lying?" Manfred sighed. "Oh Peter..."

"Yeah," agreed Hogan. "I set him straight. He was surprised and happy to find out Katrin still wanted him."

"I believe they need each other now more than ever."

"Agreed doctor. Katrin will get the opportunity to spend at least one more day with him, right?"

"Ja Colonel. I will make sure of it."

"Thanks doc. For everything."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 - Healing**

Newkirk took Manfred's advice and tried to simply rest. He dozed off several times but kept awaking after only a few minutes. He had dozed off again when the aroma of something delicious brought him back to consciousness. He sniffed the air for a moment, then reached out to put on his shaded spectacles. They weren't on the nightstand where he thought he'd left them. He kept his eyes closed since he didn't particularly feel like throwing up again, not that there was anything left in his stomach _to_ throw up. He was hungry though and wondered just what that smell was.

He startled as he felt someone gently place the specs on his face. He grasped the temples and pulled them onto his ears, then slowly opened his eyes to find Katrin gazing at him affectionately.

"Mama!" He'd thought he'd never use that word again and it felt wonderful.

"Peter, my son. It is so good to see you again." She leaned in and kissed him. He reciprocated the gesture. "How are you feeling? Are you hungry? I brought your favorite soup. Your uncle, forgive me, Manfred told me you would most likely be hungry."

_So that's what that tantalizing aroma was!_ He nodded eagerly. "Yes ma'am. Very hungry if you don't mind."

"Here, let me help you sit up." Katrin fluffed and arranged the pillows as a backrest. He leaned forward, then let her settle him against them. Newkirk watched her gratefully, amazed that she chose to still treat him as a son.

"Danke mama." He took her hand and kissed it tenderly. She reached over to gently caress his face.

"You are welcome my son." She turned and unwrapped a large bowl of hot soup. She brought a tray from the nightstand, placed it on his lap and handed him the bowl along with a spoon. "Can you manage?"

He smiled. "Yes ma'am. I believe I can." He nearly inhaled the soup, surprising himself with his level of hunger. Katrin sat and contentedly watched him as he ate.

Newkirk finally pushed the empty bowl aside. "Thank you mama. You make the most wonderful soup."

"Danke my son. It was my Petzi's..." her voice faltered a moment. She took a deep breath and continued. "...my Petzi's favorite." She took the tray from his lap, placed it on the nightstand and sat back down.

He reached over and took both her hands in his own. "Please tell me about Petzi."

"Why...?" She was startled to hear this request from an Englander.

"Because you loved him. Because you loved him enough to extend that love to me."

Katrin dipped her head briefly and then raised it to meet his curious eyes. She nodded slowly and began to tell Newkirk her Petzi's life story. The circumstances of his birth, why he never knew his father, why she named him Peter, his rambunctious, mischievous adventures as a child, his love for his family and his country, how her heart broke when he was inducted into the Heer, and how she spiraled into depression when he was reported lost at Stalingrad.

"I have cried so many tears, dear Peter. I do not know how I am still able to cry at all." Katrin tried to hold her emotions close but a few tears escaped to trail down her cheeks.

Newkirk still held her hands in his, and he gently squeezed them. "I am so very sorry you lost him. I truly am. He sounds like someone who could have been a good friend to me under different circumstances."

"Ja. He would have liked you Peter. I know he would have. My Petzi was a very good judge of character."

Newkirk dropped his head and mumbled, "Thank you mama."

Katrin cocked her head to the side and extracted her hands from his. She reached over to lift his head with a gentle hand under his chin. "Please tell me about your mama."

He had never told anyone, save Carter, about his mother and his home life. He looked up into Katrin's eyes, took a deep breath and decided to plunge on. "My mum was a beautiful woman. You look so much like her. When I first saw you, it took my breath away." Katrin blushed and turned her head to the side with an amused smile. "No ma'am, really! You look exactly like what I imagine my mum would now, had she lived. Like I was saying, she was beautiful. She was a dancer before she met my dad." His expression hardened at the mention of his father and Katrin looked at him curiously.

"What is wrong Peter?"

He shook himself out of his reverie and smiled sadly at her. "Nothing. Nothing. Mum and dad married very young. Mum was barely eighteen and dad was barely nineteen. I was born right about the usual time, ten months or so afterwards, then dad left for the war. I was still an infant when he left, so I don't remember much about him other than him always telling me how stupid and useless I was. Oh yes, and the beatings as well."

"Beatings? Oh Peter! I am so sorry!" Katrin was shocked. She reached out and cupped her hand around the back of his head. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking great comfort from her compassionate touch.

"Thank you mama. You don't know how much that means." He sighed and continued on. "Anyway, I suppose the less said about him, the better. Mum always tried to protect me and my sister as much as she could but she had to work really hard to support us. My dad was a bit remiss in his responsibilities towards us, as he spent most of his time drunk."

Katrin tried to steer his thoughts away from his father. "You have a sister as well?"

"Oh yes. A younger sister. Her name is Mavis."

"So you have a sister just like Petzi. Except Astrid is the older one. Petzi was my baby."

"Mavis was the baby of our family, if you could even call us a family. I know Mum loved us dearly. She did the best she could under the circumstances."

"I believe she did quite well. You are a good boy Peter."

Newkirk closed his eyes again and sighed heavily. _Oh if she only knew what I was before I joined Colonel Hogan's team!_

Katrin seemed to divine his thoughts. She still had her hand on the back of his head and she turned him to face her. "It is the person you are now that counts my son. My dear husband always said, 'no matter how long you have been on the wrong road, turn back'. It is the turning back that is important."

He shakily exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. _Thank you mama! Thank you!_ He reached out and put his palm against Katrin's cheek. "I don't know how to express to you how grateful I am. You've saved my life in more ways than you'll ever know. Thank you."

She took his hand from her face and kissed it. "You have done me an honor as well dear Peter. You have filled a void in my heart that I thought would always be empty."

_And you've filled a void in my heart that's been gaping empty for fifteen years. How can I ever thank you?_

They both looked over as the door opened and Manfred walked in.

"Hello doc!" Newkirk called out.

"I am sorry to interrupt, Peter, Katrin." He nodded to each of them. "I came to check on Peter. How are you feeling? Any headache? Nausea?"

"No sir, thank goodness. I think mama's delicious soup will stay right where it belongs."

Manfred chuckled, then his expression became serious. "I also came to tell you both that I contacted Oberst Klink about you, Peter. I spoke to Major Hoganmueller as well and he is in agreement."

Newkirk perked up at his last statement. "What's goin' on doc?"

"You will be returning to the Luft Stalag tomorrow my boy. I must insist however, that you spend at least the first week in the infirmary under Sergeant Wilson's care."

"Oh!" Katrin exclaimed softly. She impulsively squeezed Newkirk's hand and he glanced over at her with a rueful smile. He was glad to be going back to be with his mates, but it proved quite the two-edged sword. He knew he would miss Katrin dreadfully. He swallowed hard and tried to keep calm as he spoke to her.

"Mama, please look at me." She slowly lifted her head, trying to keep her emotions under control. "We both knew this day would come, did we not?"

Katrin nodded briefly, unable to trust herself to speak.

"I do not want to leave you mama. Please believe me. I really do not want to. But I must. I am a prisoner of war, under orders to my commanding officer, as well as Kommandant Klink. I am truly sorry."

"I know my son," she whispered. She leaned over to him and he wrapped his arms around her. As difficult as it was, he kept his emotions reined in for Katrin's sake.

"I will never, ever, ever forget you mama! I will write you as often as I can. Please write me back?"

"I will my dear Peter. I will."

Manfred stepped over and put his hand on Newkirk's shoulder. "I will leave you two to visit for as long as you desire, ja?"

"Thanks doc. Thanks for everything!" He released Katrin as Manfred nodded and left, then turned to look at her as she put her hands over her mouth and unsuccessfully tried to hold in her sobs.

"Oh mama, please don't! Please!" Newkirk reached out for her again.

"I...am...sorry my dear Peter. I...cannot...help myself."

"Mama, it breaks my heart to see you weep." He shifted over in the bed, making space. "Please come here mama." He helped her onto the bed to lie next to him, on top of the blanket. He took her in his arms and held her, trying to soothe her. "I will write you, I promise. I will even get permission to come see you. Would you like that?" He thought it best to leave the details of just _who_ he would get permission from nebulous for right now.

She nodded slightly, still sobbing. The stark sadness etched on her face made his heart ache. He gently lifted her head until her eyes were level with his. "Mama. Please listen to me. I will always love you. Always. You will always be a part of my life no matter where I am." He gently stroked her hair. "Shhh mama. Please do not weep." He let a few minutes pass, then smiled at her. "Now let's dry those tears, ja?"

She tried to compose herself, for his sake. She believed his words, as she felt the same sentiments herself. She would never forget this young Englander and the comfort he brought to her when she needed it the most. She nestled her head on his shoulder, just for a moment.

When Manfred came in to check on them several hours later, he found them both asleep. Katrin lay curled up next to Peter, her arms wrapped securely around him.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 - Return**

Klink sent Schultz to fetch Hogan to his office as soon as he finished his conversation with Manfred.

"You sent for me Kommandant?" He tossed off a serviceable salute in deference to the many allowances Klink had made for them since Newkirk's accident.

"Yes Hogan. I have just spoken to Dr. Hoffman. He tells me that Newkirk should be ready to return to camp tomorrow. However, he insists that he spend the first week in the infirmary."

Hogan managed to act surprised at the news. "Tomorrow? That's great Colonel! The guys will be very happy to hear that!" He sat in the chair in front of Klink's desk. "May I ask how Newkirk is coming back?"

Klink nodded. "Dr. Hoffman requested an ambulance and I granted his request." Klink anticipated Hogan's next question. "Colonel Hogan, I have given you and your men a great amount of liberty in this matter. You have not betrayed my trust and I am grateful for that. Thank you."

"You're welcome Kommandant."

"However..." Klink began.

Hogan didn't like the sound of what was coming. "However?"

"Yes, if I may be allowed to continue. _However_, as I am expecting General Burkhalter for an inspection tour tomorrow, it will not be possible for you or any of your men to go to the hospital to see Newkirk back. I will send Sergeant Wilson only, as it is his duty as the camp medic. Corporal Langenscheidt will accompany him as I need Schultz to remain here."

Hogan sighed. He was genuinely disappointed and knew that his men, especially a certain Andrew Carter, would be as well. He didn't want to rock the boat though, given that Burkhalter sometimes made his inspection tours accompanied by Major Hochstetter. And seeing as they were overdue for a visit from their favorite Gestapo officer, Hogan decided not to raise any objections to Klink's decision. He got up from the chair.

"Well sir, if that's your decision. The men will be very disappointed. I know I am."

"They will get over it, I'm sure Hogan. You and your men will be able to see Newkirk in the infirmary. That will have to do. Disss-misssed!"

"Yes sir." Hogan saluted and left. He headed to the barracks to let the men know Klink's decision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manfred chuckled at the scene before him. Katrin lay curled up next to Peter, a small smile on her face; they were both asleep. He hated to disturb her but it was getting late.

"Katrin? Katrin? Wake up dear," Manfred whispered as he gently shook Katrin's shoulder. He tried to awaken her without disturbing Newkirk; unfortunately though, the Englishman awoke first. He sighed and opened his eyes, then quickly shut them before remembering he had fallen asleep with his specs on. _Blimey! Forgot to take me specs off! Don't remember fallin' asleep. I was tryin' to console mama and_..._mama!_ He turned his head to find Katrin lying asleep next to him, her arms possessively wrapped around him. He looked over at Manfred and raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

Manfred smiled and inclined his head as he shrugged his shoulders. Newkirk nodded and gently cupped Katrin's face in his hand. "Mama, wake up. We both fell asleep." Katrin sighed and tightened her grip around him. Newkirk laughed and tapped her face very lightly. "Wake up mama! Please?" He waited a moment and again tapped her face lightly. "Mama?"

Katrin finally awakened, though reluctantly. "Oh! Peter? I do not remember falling asleep."

"Neither do I mama." He helped her up to a sitting position so Manfred could ease her off the bed and into the chair.

"Katrin dear, Astrid is here to take you home. It is getting late. Both you and Peter must rest and prepare for tomorrow."

Katrin's face clouded and she looked down. "Yes, tomorrow," she sadly whispered.

Newkirk shifted over to the edge of the bed, then reached over and gently brought Katrin's face close to touch his, forehead to forehead. He closed his eyes and spoke very softly, his voice quavering a bit as he tried to keep his emotions in check. "Mama, I want you to come visit as early as you can tomorrow morning, okay? We'll spend as much time as we possibly can together before I must leave. Now please go home and rest. I will see you in the morning."

Katrin remained motionless, silently communing with Peter. After a few minutes, she leaned back into the chair with a sigh. She looked up at Manfred with a pleading expression. "May I come early Manfred?"

Manfred took her by the shoulders and urged her up out of the chair. "Of course you can dear! I will make sure you are able to spend as much time as possible with Peter tomorrow. Now let us give both you and he time to rest up, ja?"

"Ja Manfred." Katrin seemed resolved to do as Newkirk asked. She leaned over and kissed him. "Good night my son. Rest well."

"Thank you mama. You too. Good night."

Manfred accompanied Katrin to the door. He ushered her out, then turned to address Newkirk. "Peter? Please do not go to sleep just yet. I would like to speak to you after I see Katrin out."

Newkirk nodded and lay back in the bed. _No danger of that doc! I don't think I'm gonna get any sleep tonight._ He laced his hands behind his head and gazed at the ceiling as he waited for Manfred to return. In a few moments, the door opened and Manfred entered. "I am sorry Peter, I simply wanted to know if you are all right emotionally speaking. Tomorrow will not be easy for any of us." He sat down. "Katrin held up well tonight did she not?"

"Yes sir, she did. I'm surprised I was able to get through without breaking down meself." Newkirk sighed and looked Manfred in the eyes. "Y'know doc, I'm really looking forward to being back with me mates at the stalag, but I really don't want to say good-bye to you, Astrid and mama."

"It will not be good-bye Peter. It is Auf Wiedersehen, ja?"

Newkirk cocked his head to the side and laughed softly. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Until we meet again then?"

Manfred gazed at Peter with a pensive expression on his face. "Do you know Peter, those were our dear Petzi's exact words when he left for the front? He said we would all meet again. Ironic is it not?" Manfred sighed deeply and stood up, slapping his hands against his thighs. "Well my boy, your physician's instructions tonight are for you to get some rest. Tomorrow will be a rather exhausting day for us all. Good night Peter."

"Good night doc." Newkirk settled down in the bed and pulled the specs off as Manfred turned the lights out before exiting. He lay back and closed his eyes, finally free to allow the tears to flow as he thought about the next day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manfred was as good as his word. He brought Katrin and Astrid to Newkirk's room at 0700 hours the next morning. "Peter? Wake up son, the day has arrived."

"Ummmmm, what?" Newkirk initially had trouble waking, as he had gotten next to no sleep the previous night. He sat up slowly, keeping his eyes closed until he pulled on his specs, then looked around blearily. He yawned and greeted everyone in a tired voice. "Oh, hello, doc. Good morning mama, Astrid." He shook his head and tried to pull himself together. "Did you rest well mama?"

"Nein." She shook her head sadly, then reached over to place a gentle hand on his face. "I see I was not the only one who did not sleep well."

"Is it that obvious?" Newkirk grinned, trying to deflect their concern at his fatigue.

"I am afraid so Peter." Manfred stepped forward and began taking Newkirk's vitals. He stepped back and looked Newkirk in the eyes. "You could definitely use some more sleep."

Newkirk shook his head. "Not right now doc. I can sleep all I want when I get back to camp. I want to visit with all of you while I still can." He inclined his head and sniffed the air. "Right now I need to find out what that delicious smell is."

Katrin laughed and lifted the basket she carried onto the nightstand. "I brought breakfast. I wanted all of us to share breakfast together on this day."

"It smells wonderful! What did you bring us Katrin?" asked Manfred.

"Fresh leberkaese, with fried potatoes and eggs."

Newkirk made a comically exaggerated gesture, as if wiping drool off his lips. They all laughed and Katrin began plating the food. After they had all been served, she stood up. "I would like to offer thanks to God before we eat." She took Newkirk's hand in hers as she began. "Our heavenly father, we thank you for this food you have so generously provided and for this day of life. Thank you for the gracious gifts you have seen fit to shower us with, especially for the precious gift of our dear Peter. Thank you for the comfort you have given us in our time of greatest need. We thank you with our entire heart, soul and mind. Through Jesus Christ our Lord, Amen."

They all thoughtfully echoed her amen and Newkirk gently squeezed Katrin's hand with a whispered, "Thank you mama." She smiled at him as she released his hand and gestured to them all.

"Let us eat ja?"

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Newkirk laughed as he dug into his food.

They all fell into an easy conversation as they ate. Manfred used the time to give Newkirk his discharge instructions, both verbally and in written form. "Please read and follow these instructions faithfully Peter, then pass them along to Sergeant Wilson."

Newkirk only nodded, as his mouth was full. He hurried to swallow and answered Manfred. "I will doc. I just hope Joe doesn't overdo it."

"There is no such thing when it comes to your recovery, Peter," chided Astrid.

"You don't know 'mother hen Joe Wilson' like I do Astrid!" retorted Newkirk.

Katrin laughed softly. "I am glad to hear there will be someone there to act in my stead."

Newkirk looked at her with mock indignation. "Mama…!" He softened his expression and spoke honestly. "I only wish I could spend the rest of my recovery time with you. I don't know what I'm going to do without you, mama."

"You will carry on my son. You will carry on. As will we. We will miss each other true, but we carry on with our hearts comforted by the knowledge that we now have each other, ja?" Katrin looked around at all of them. "Ja?"

Astrid nodded and whispered, "Ja, mama."

Manfred also nodded. "Ja, Katrin. What other course is there?"

Katrin turned back to gaze steadily at Newkirk. "Ja, Peter?"

He blinked back sudden tears at her unexpected strength and smiled. "Ja mama!" He reached out and took her hand. "Thank you. Thank you for everything, all of you. I can never repay your kindness."

Manfred looked over at Katrin. "Oh but you have, Peter. Trust me, you have."

Astrid nodded her agreement with her uncle's statement. Newkirk pursed his lips and looked down at his empty plate. He knew they were right, but felt that he owed them so much more than he could ever have repaid. "Thank you all," he whispered.

"Well!" Katrin took her hand from Peter's and began clearing up the dishes and food. "Has everyone had their fill?"

They all nodded vigorously. Astrid stepped over, "Let me help you mama."

"Danke my child." Katrin and Astrid made short work of clearing the plates, then they all sat down and talked and visited for several hours.

All too soon, it was time for Newkirk to prepare to leave. Manfred cleared his throat and stood up. "Katrin, Astrid, I am very sorry but the ambulance from Stalag 13 is scheduled to arrive shortly. I must get Peter ready to leave. Would you mind waiting out in the hallway?"

Astrid nodded and stood. Katrin also stood and she paused to gaze deep into Newkirk's eyes before leaning down to encircle him within her arms. He wrapped his arms around her and they held each other close, neither of them speaking. After several minutes, Newkirk pulled out of the embrace. He kissed Katrin and then nodded at Manfred. "I'm ready doc. Mama, I will see you in a few minutes." Katrin nodded mutely and allowed Astrid to guide her to the door. Newkirk followed them with his eyes until the door closed behind them, then he sighed heavily.

Manfred gently grasped his shoulder and Newkirk gave him a wan smile. "Thanks doc. Now what do I need to do?"

"Well Peter, as you did not have any clothes of your own, I must discharge you in your pajamas. It is just as well, as you are going straight to the camp infirmary. I have a robe for you to put on over them and a pair of slippers as well. Here, let me help you to sit up." Manfred slowly eased Newkirk up to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. His patient groaned as he did so. "What is wrong Peter?"

"Really...dizzy." He swayed as he tried to stay upright. Manfred steadied him with a hand on each shoulder.

"That is to be expected Peter. You must take it slow and easy. You have been abed for quite some time. The dizziness is part of the recovery process, as your equilibrium will not return to normal for a little while."

Newkirk groaned again at that news. "How long will it be doc?"

"I cannot say Peter. It varies with each patient. You must remember son, you are still recovering from a very serious surgery to your head!"

"Yes sir." He swallowed hard as he felt his stomach lurch. "Oh no, not that again!"

Manfred nodded solemnly. "I am sorry Peter. That too is natural for this stage of your recovery. It is a side effect of the imbalance in your equilibrium."

"Oh blimey!" Newkirk exclaimed. He sat still for a few minutes to wait for his stomach to settle. Manfred handed him the robe, then crouched down to put the slippers on Newkirk's feet. When he was finally ready, Manfred stepped outside the room to retrieve a wheelchair. He wheeled it in, followed by Astrid and Katrin.

Manfred wrapped his hands around Newkirk's forearms. "Up you go Peter!" Newkirk stumbled a bit but made it into the chair without incident. He looked over at Katrin and extended his hand. She came near and took it in her own.

"Are you ready mama?" His voice wavered a bit despite his determination not to break down.

"Yes my son. I am as ready as I shall be."

Manfred unlocked the wheels on the chair and stepped behind it. "Come then. Let us take Peter to the ambulance, ja?"

As Manfred wheeled Newkirk out to the ambulance, Katrin walked alongside, her hand still within Newkirk's. Astrid walked beside her mother, her hand on Katrin's other arm.

Manfred halted the wheelchair at the rear of the ambulance. "Peter, take care. I will contact Oberst Klink to request permission to come to the stalag regularly to examine you until I feel you are completely recovered."

Newkirk nodded. "I don't know 'ow to thank ya for all you've done for me doc."

"It was my pleasure. Continue to get better, ja?"

"Yes sir. Thanks again!"

Manfred walked over to confer with Wilson as Astrid and Katrin said their farewells.

Astrid leaned down and kissed him. "I am sorry all of this happened Peter. At the same time, I am so very thankful to you for helping mama the way you have. Take care, ja? We will see you in the future I am sure."

He nodded, taking Astrid's hands in his. "You've done so much for me Astrid. I can't begin to express my thanks. You be careful, okay? I don't want to 'ear of anythin' 'appening to you." He brought her hands up to his lips and then released them.

Astrid nodded, a small smile on her face. She stepped back so her mother could say good-bye.

Newkirk looked up at Katrin, noting the tears shining in her eyes. He felt his own eyes burning and was grateful for the shaded specs. "Mama? I will come to see you when I am better. I will write you until then. I thank you with all my heart." He reached out to her and she leaned into his embrace. "I love you," he whispered to her. He didn't want to let her go.

"I love you my son." She kissed him tenderly and the tears spilled down her face. "I will write you as well."

Wilson approached and cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed to have to intervene. 'I'm sorry folks but it's time. We've got to get him back to the stalag." Newkirk gently caressed Katrin's cheek in farewell before he let Wilson and Manfred help him out of the wheelchair. He looked back and blew a kiss to her, shaking his head sadly at the tears trailing down her cheeks. Katrin managed a small smile in spite of her tears. Newkirk leaned heavily on Wilson as he and Manfred helped him to lie down onto the stretcher in the back of the ambulance. "Easy does it Peter. Doc Hoffman here said your equilibrium would be off for a little while."

"And 'e wasn't kiddin' Joe. We tried this earlier and everythin's spinnin' again like before." He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "I really don't wanta haveta puke in the back of a moving truck."

"Well if you have to, you have to. I'll be right here with a bucket. I came prepared."

"Thanks Joe. 'opefully we won't need it." He glanced around, then looked at Wilson with a disappointed expression. Wilson knew exactly what he was thinking and gently patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll fill you in on the way back. It's not what you think Peter. They really wanted to come."

"I know, Joe. Sorry." He turned to Manfred. "Doc, I really don't 'ave the words to thank you for all you've done. Please take care of yourself. Take good care of mama and Astrid. Tell them I'll be visitin' soon."

"I will son. Sergeant Wilson please take good care of our Peter for us." Manfred leaned down and gently squeezed Newkirk's shoulder. Newkirk smiled up at him and Manfred rose to turn to Wilson.

"Yes sir, we will. Doctor, I'd like to thank you as well for all your help. We'll never forget it."

Manfred nodded and shook Wilson's hand. "If you need me in future, please do not hesitate to call me. Auf Wiedersehen." Manfred stepped out of the ambulance and closed the doors.

Wilson got Newkirk settled and then called out to Langenscheidt, "We're ready, Corporal." The ambulance took off with a jerk and Newkirk closed his eyes again with a grimace.

"Joe….bleedin' 'ell. Got that…bucket…'andy?"

"That bad already, huh?" Wilson helped him turn onto his side and brought the bucket near.

Newkirk didn't answer. He was too busy heaving and shuddering over the bucket. He finally finished and lay back with a groan. Wilson helped him rinse his mouth and drink a bit of water. "Cor! I was 'opin' that wouldn't 'appen. And mama fixed me such a good breakfast too! What a waste!"

Wilson snickered. Only Newkirk would voice a regret like that. "Sorry about that Peter. Just lie back and try to keep as still as you can.

Newkirk nodded and tried unsuccessfully to hold in another groan. "Blimey! I feel terrible. Me stomach feels like it's climbin' up me throat!"

Wilson patted him on the shoulder. "That's to be expected old boy. Just try to stay still." The truck jolted suddenly as it hit a pothole. Newkirk covered his eyes with his hand and moaned. Wilson brought the bucket close again. "Well, try to be as still as possible, given the circumstances."

It proved a miserable trip; Newkirk was nauseated the entire time. Wilson had to ask Langenscheidt to pull over twice to give Newkirk a little snippet of relief. Wilson tried to distract the Englishman by telling him why the rest of his friends weren't there. Newkirk made a face at the mention of the Gestapo major.

"That's all I need Joe! It's not bad enough I'm puking me guts out, I may 'ave to face Hochstetter once I'm back at camp?"

"The Colonel didn't know for sure Peter. All we know is that Burkhalter will be there."

"That's bad enough, innit?" He trailed off into another groan. "Joe…."

"Go ahead. I'm ready." Newkirk retched over the bucket, mainly with dry heaves. The spasms finally seemed to ease up just as the truck passed through the gates of Stalag 13.

"Just in time Peter! Welcome home!" Wilson put the bucket under his bench seat.

Newkirk didn't answer at first; he was busy getting his breathing under control. He nodded wearily and lay back down. "I feel awful Joe."

"I know. You'll feel better once we get you into a nice warm cot in the infirmary."

"I 'ope so."

The truck came to a stop outside the infirmary and Langenscheidt came around to open the doors. Wilson jumped out. "Thanks Corporal!"

Langenscheidt dipped his head once. "You are welcome Sergeant. I am sorry for the bumpy ride."

"Don't worry about it. We've got our boy back home where he belongs." Wilson turned at the sound of a voice behind him.

"You've got that right!" Colonel Hogan approached, accompanied by Kinch, Carter and LeBeau. Wilson headed towards them, wanting to give them an overview of Newkirk's condition first.

"Colonel, fellas. Wait just a minute, okay? Peter's not feeling well at all. He spent the entire trip throwing up." Everyone's face changed from joy to intense concern at his words. "It's nothing to worry about. Trust me. His equilibrium is going to be off for a little while and he'll be subject to nausea and headaches as he recovers. It's completely normal. All I ask is that you keep it kinda quiet for now. Can do?"

All of the men nodded vigorously and Hogan put a hand on Wilson's arm. "Can do Joe. Please let us know what we need to do to help Peter."

"Right now, just talk very quietly and don't make any sudden moves. He's still nauseated from the ride so he probably won't be at his best right now. Plus he might fall asleep at any time; Dr. Hoffman told me he didn't get any sleep last night." Wilson gestured for them to follow him back to the ambulance. Once there, he climbed in and knelt beside Newkirk. "Peter?

"Yeah Joe?" whispered Newkirk, eyes clenched shut.

"The fellas are here to help you to the infirmary. Just a few more minutes and you'll be in a nice, warm, stationary bed, okay?"

Newkirk nodded slowly as Wilson moved to the head of the stretcher. He nodded to Kinch, who stationed himself at the foot of the stretcher. "Okay Kinch, on three. One, two, three!" They hefted the stretcher up as gently as they could and eased it out the back of the ambulance. It was only a few steps to the infirmary and Wilson soon had Newkirk settled in a cot.

Carter gently sat down on the edge of the cot and took Newkirk's hand. He spoke very quietly, mindful of Wilson's instructions. "Hey buddy. Joe told us you're not feeling too good so I won't stay too long. I just wanted to say welcome home."

Newkirk opened his eyes halfway. " 'ey Andrew. 'ey mates, gov. It's...good to be...'ome."

Hogan knelt beside the cot. "Peter, like Andrew said, we just wanted to welcome you back. We'll let you get some rest. Joe said the trip wasn't anything to write home about."

"You...can say that again, gov." He closed his eyes again just as LeBeau leaned in.

"Get some sleep mon ami. You look tired."

"I _feel_ tired Louis. I feel like...like I've been 'it by a truck."

Kinch put a gentle hand on Newkirk's shoulder. "Then go to sleep Peter. We'll come back in the morning, okay?"

"Okay...Kinch. Thanks...mate..." he curled up on his side, softly moaning.

Hogan was alarmed. "Peter?" He turned to gesture to Wilson. "Joe?"

"Don't worry...sir...just me stomach...again..."

Wilson came close and nodded. "He's still nauseated fellas. It might be a good idea to go ahead and say good night for now."

Carter stood up and they all bid Newkirk good night. Wilson accompanied them to the door.

"Joe, you let us know if you need anything alright?" Hogan glanced back at Newkirk.

"You know I will Colonel." He followed Hogan's gaze. "He'll be fine Colonel. It'll take a little time, but he'll be fine."

Hogan nodded, but Wilson could still see the worry in his eyes. "Okay. Thanks Joe. Good night."

"Good night Colonel. Good night fellas. I'll take good care of him, don't worry!"

Carter was the last to leave. "We know you will Joe. We're just worried about him."

"I know Andrew, I know. I don't blame you for worrying. I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Thanks Joe. Good night."

Wilson shut the door and walked back over to Newkirk's cot. "Peter? Do you need anything?" There was no answer. "Peter?" He sat down beside the cot to find that his patient had fallen asleep. He removed Newkirk's specs, then sighed and sat back in the chair. "Get some rest Peter. I'll be right here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katrin burst into uncontrollable sobs as soon as the ambulance doors closed. She had promised herself that she would be strong for Peter's sake, but as soon as the doors slammed shut an overwhelming, uncontrollable tide of sorrow welled up within her. Manfred took Katrin in his strong embrace. "Ja dear, ja. Grieve my dear. We will all miss him. But remember Katrin, we will see him again. He wants to come visit you when he has recovered."

"I know...he will...Manfred. I shall...miss him so...until then."

"You both promised to write each other ja?"

Katrin nodded pathetically. Astrid approached and put her arms around her mother within her uncle's embrace. "Uncle, why must we suffer so?"

Manfred included Astrid in his embrace as well. "It seems that is our lot in life does it not, Astrid? It will not always be so. Let us endure and take comfort from the fact that we now have Peter in our lives. If not for his unfortunate accident, we never would have met him. Let us be thankful."

Both Katrin and Astrid nodded. Manfred hugged them close. "Let us go home. Katrin must rest."

"Yes Manfred. I will rest, then I must write a letter to my dear Peter."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 - Recuperation**

The next morning after roll call, Carter knocked very gently on the infirmary door before entering. He saw Newkirk still curled up on the cot asleep, so he whispered, "Joe?"

"Over here Andrew," Wilson gestured from his desk. "What's up?"

"Louis sent me over to see if Peter was awake, but I can see for myself he's not."

Wilson shook his head. "No, he's still out. He hasn't even moved since yesterday afternoon."

"I guess he was really tired, plus having to say good-bye to Katrin was probably pretty upsetting for him."

"Believe me, it was. At least the motion sickness took his mind off missing her. It also exhausted him. So I'm not surprised he's still asleep."

Carter sighed and looked back over at Newkirk. "Yeah. The Colonel said we're going to have to try to help him not to dwell on it too much, at least until he's well enough to come back to the barracks."

"Good luck!" Wilson put his hand on Carter's shoulder. "Look Andrew, he's been asleep for quite a while, so I expect he should be waking up shortly. Tell Louis to go ahead and fix breakfast for him."

"Okay Joe. Thanks!" Carter quietly made his way to the door and left.

Wilson made his way to Newkirk's side and gave him a quick onceover. The Englishman still didn't move, so he made his way back to his desk and completed his morning log entry. He glanced back over to Newkirk and shook his head. _Boy Peter, you must've been really exhausted. You've been asleep for nearly 17 hours!_

Thirty minutes later, Newkirk groaned and gingerly stretched. _Where am I?_ He cracked one eye barely open before he remembered his specs. _Oh yeah, the infirmary back at camp._ He bit back his disappointment when he remembered that Katrin wouldn't be there. "Joe? Where are ya mate?"

"Right here Peter." Wilson approached from his desk. "Looking for these?" He slipped the shaded specs in Newkirk's hand.

Newkirk nodded and reached up to put them on before he slowly turned onto his back. Wilson reached over to check his pulse.

"How're you feeling this fine morning?"

"I slept that long?"

Wilson chuckled and nodded. "Yep. The rest of yesterday afternoon and through the entire night. You must've really needed the rest."

"Can't argue with that." His stomach growled rather loudly. "Blimey, I'm really 'ungry Joe. Don't know if I want to 'ave anythin' in me stomach though, given 'ow it's been feelin' lately."

"Well, you _do_ need to eat to keep your strength up. I'm sure Louis will have made something just right for you. He's taken it upon himself to get you back to the full bloom of health via good food!"

Newkirk couldn't help but smile as he thought about his little French mate's dedication to keeping the team well-fed. _Good ol' Louis!_

Wilson helped Newkirk to sit up as best he could without incurring the dizziness and nausea. He then sat in the chair next to the cot and waved a piece of paper in front of Newkirk. "When I was putting your robe away, this fell out of the pocket. When were you planning on giving it to me?"

Newkirk leaned over and looked at the paper as if for the first time. "Uh, oh yeah, that. Doc Hoffman's instructions. Well, Joe me old mate, it's like this…"

"Don't 'old mate' me Peter. These instructions are vital to your recovery and it's important that I know about them."

Newkirk nodded, duly chastised. "Sorry Joe. I did mean to give 'em to ya. I really did."

Wilson smirked, "Uh huh. Right."

Newkirk rolled his eyes. "You're a cheeky one, you are Joe. I said I was sorry."

"Okay Peter. I guess I shouldn't rub it in." Wilson turned his head at the sound of the door opening. "Looks like you've got company!"

A cheerful French voice carried over to them. "Pierre, mon ami! You are finally awake!"

"Pretty obvious innit, Louis?" grinned Newkirk.

Kinch laughed as he approached the cot. "It sounds like he's on the mend to me."

Wilson chuckled. "Louis your timing is impeccable, as usual!" He got up to go back to his desk.

LeBeau caught his arm and held him back. "I brought breakfast for both Pierre _and_ you, Joe."

"Well...thank you Louis! I wasn't expecting you to..."

"Joe..." LeBeau silenced him with a look as he pulled up another chair.

Wilson nodded shamefacedly. He really hadn't been expecting LeBeau to cook for him, and he was touched by the gesture.

Carter helped LeBeau serve Newkirk while Kinch brought over a plate for Wilson.

Wilson rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "What've we got here Kinch?"

Kinch gestured as he handed him the food. "For you, fried eggs and potatoes with coffee. For Peter, scrambled egg with oatmeal and tea."

_Good thinking Louis!_ Wilson caught LeBeau's eye and nodded approvingly before he hungrily dug into his food.

"'ey Louie, where's the Colonel?" asked Newkirk between slow, small, careful bites. He didn't want a repeat of yesterday if he could help it.

"The Kommandant ordered Le Colonel to his office when we were on our way here. He will be here as soon as he is finished."

Newkirk nodded and returned his attention to his breakfast. He was grateful that LeBeau hadn't given him a large amount of food. One egg and a small serving of oatmeal were enough to satisfy him for now. He handed his plate and mug off to Carter and leaned back with a contented sigh. "Thanks little mate. That was just right."

LeBeau smiled his acknowledgement and joined Kinch, who was sitting on the empty cot beside Newkirk's.

"So how're you feeling Peter?" Carter asked.

"Right now I'm fine Andrew. As long as I'm lyin' 'ere keepin' still that is. Doc Hoffman said me equilibrium is off."

"What does that mean Joe?" called LeBeau.

"It means that movement, light or sound can and most likely will trigger severe headaches and nausea."

Newkirk nodded slowly. "Joe's right about that. I don't ever want to go through that again!"

"Sorry Peter, I don't think you have a choice in the matter. The whole point of you being here in the infirmary is to transition you to a point where you can get back to normal."

Kinch chuckled. "I don't think we have that much time Joe!" Everyone laughed.

"You're a right comedian you are Kinch!" shot back Newkirk.

"Doctor Hoffman's instructions were quite specific. I'm to get you up on your feet and ready to go back to the barracks, preferably within the week."

Newkirk swallowed hard at the mere thought of getting to his feet, given what had happened on the trip back to camp.

Carter noticed his discomfort and put a hand on his arm, "Don't worry Peter. We'll all help you."

"I know you will mates. It's just that I'm not lookin' forward to the side effects."

Wilson shrugged. "It can't be helped. You've got to progress."

Their conversation was interrupted by the door opening. Hogan strode in, closely followed by Schultz.

"Schultzie!" called Newkirk. The German guard hurried to his bedside and stood rather uncertainly before impulsively leaning down to give the Englishman a hearty bear hug.

"Newkirk I am so happy you are better!"

Newkirk, caught by surprise, paused a moment and then reached around to gently pat Schultz on the back. "Thanks me old China. It's grand to see you again as well!"

Schultz straightened up and pulled a small bottle out of his pocket. He handed it to Wilson.

"What's this Schultz?" Wilson examined the amber colored liquid, then uncorked it to take a whiff. "Whoa! Is this vinegar?"

"Ja. Colonel Hogan told me that Newkirk has been very sick to his stomach, so I brought some apple cider vinegar for him. It is what my wife gives to our Kinder when they have upset stomachs. Put two large spoonfuls in a cup of water and sip it slowly. It works."

"It's worth a try. Thanks Schultz."

Newkirk smiled up at Schultz. "Yeah, thanks Schultzie. I'll try anythin' if it'll 'elp me stomach."

"I must leave now. I will come back later, ja?"

"Sure Schultzie. Ta."

"Here Colonel. Take my chair." Wilson got up and gestured to Hogan. "I'm going to go mix up a cup of Schultz' concoction and see if it helps Peter."

"Thanks Joe."

"What did the Kommandant want sir?" asked Newkirk as Hogan sat down.

"He informed me that Doctor Hoffman had called and asked if he could visit to keep up with your recovery. Klink gave him permission to come see you only after you returned to the barracks. Then he went on with the usual spiel. How long are you going to be in the infirmary? How long would it be before you were completely recovered? There had better be no malingering. Et cetera, et cetera."

"Malingerin'? Me sir? I've got 'alf a mind to sue for slander!" He looked round the room. "No comments from the peanut gallery!"

"There's no danger of that Peter. You'll be back in the barracks within a week because you're going to follow Doc Hoffman's instructions to the letter, right?" He leaned forward and narrowed his eyes at his English Corporal as he spoke.

Newkirk glanced over at a grinning Wilson and shook his head in defeat before he answered. "Right sir."

"That's what I want to hear." He smiled and sat back in the chair. "Besides, the barracks needs some livening up. It just hasn't been the same without you."

"I 'ave been gone for a while 'aven't I?" An image of Katrin suddenly came to his mind, and he gazed distractedly at the opposite wall. He sighed and shook his head. "Colonel? When can I go see mama?"

"Whoa Peter! Hold your horses!" Wilson walked over, his hands held out in a pleading gesture. "You've got a little ways to go yet before we can even think about letting you travel outside of the camp!"

"Joe's right, Peter. When both he _and_ Doc Hoffman declare you healthy, then I'll gladly give my permission for you to visit Katrin on a regular basis."

"Thanks Colonel. Sorry for gettin' ahead of meself." He cleared his throat and decided to change the subject. "So, mates! What 'appened with Burkhalter? Did 'e bring Hochstetter with 'im?"

Hogan laughed, glad for the change of subject himself. "Funny thing that. I wouldn't've called his visit an inspection tour, would you Kinch?"

"No sir, I wouldn't call it that," Kinch answered with a chuckle.

LeBeau and Carter laughed as well.

Newkirk looked at them, a bit annoyed that he wasn't in on the joke. "Will you lot please tell me what 'appened?"

"Calm down Peter," Hogan put a hand on his arm. "Yes, Burkhalter did arrive yesterday and he did bring someone with him. However, this someone was definitely not Major Hochstetter."

"You can say that again, Colonel!" put in Carter.

"Oui!" agreed LeBeau.

Newkirk huffed impatiently. "Colonel!"

Hogan raised a hand to placate his English Corporal. "How would you fellas describe Burkhalter's guest? Louis? Give me one word."

LeBeau played along and thought for a long moment, deliberately driving Newkirk crackers. "Hmmmmm, how about très jolie?"

"That's two words Louis but I'll let it pass. Andrew? One word please."

Carter didn't hesitate. "Young!"

Hogan nodded and gestured to Kinch. "Kinch?"

"Blond!"

"The last word to describe Burkhalter's guest, Peter, is 'fraulein'." Hogan grinned broadly.

"So what yer tellin' me is..."

"Burkhalter's staff car pulled up to Klink's office. Klink and Schultz came out to greet the General, who by the way didn't even bother to get out of the car. I saw it myself since I just happened to insinuate myself into the happy little group; I mean, isn't it my duty as Senior POW Officer to greet visiting officials?"

Newkirk snorted at that.

"Burkhalter told Klink that if anyone asked, the two of them spent the entire day in conference together. Klink stammered out a reply and Burkhalter left. I do believe he had some pressing business in town."

They all laughed at that. They had been immensely relieved to see Burkhalter arrive without Hochstetter and equally relieved to see the General depart almost immediately afterwards. Klink didn't even have a chance to order a roll call.

Newkirk shook his head slowly. "Blimey what a relief! I was gettin' the wind up wonderin' if ol' Hochstetter was gonna be 'ere wantin' to know what 'appened to me!"

"You can rest easy for now Peter. Use this week to get yourself in shape to come back to the barracks." Hogan put his hand on Newkirk's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Wilson came back and handed Newkirk a glass of watered-down cider vinegar. "Okay Peter. You said you'd be willing to try anything to help your nausea. So sip on that."

Newkirk made a face as he got a whiff of the glass' contents. "Ugh! I didn't say that, did I?"

"I heard him say it, didn't you fellas?" Carter laughed.

Various words of agreement floated about.

"Okay, okay! I know what I said! 'ere goes!" Newkirk held his nose and took a small swallow. "Blimey! The ruddy cure is worse than the nausea!"

"Just keep slowly sipping it until it's gone and let me know how you feel, okay?" Wilson headed back over to his desk.

Newkirk grimaced at the prospect of downing the entire glass but took another small sip and then put the glass on the table beside the cot. He looked expectantly at his friends. "Any of you lot think to bring me cards?"

Carter laughed and pulled them out of his pocket. "Deal 'em out Peter!"

Two hours later, Newkirk unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn as he dealt out a new hand. Wilson, who had been surreptitiously observing the Englishman, gestured to Hogan and the Colonel nodded in reply. He stood up and addressed his men.

"Fellas, it looks like Peter is getting tired. Let's give him some time to rest, okay?"

Newkirk opened his mouth to protest, "But Colonel..."

"No, Peter. We're going back to the barracks right now and you're going to get some rest. C'mon fellas, let's go."

The men said their farewells and left. Wilson sat by the bed and quickly checked Newkirk's vitals. "How's your stomach feeling Peter?"

"Still not up to snuff, but not as bad as before, Joe. Schultzie's vinegar seems to 'ave 'elped some."

"Good! Now I want you to lie back and get some rest." _You'll need your strength because I'm going to try to get you up on your feet later!_

Newkirk yawned again, not bothering to hide it this time. "Okay Joe. No argument from me." He took off his specs and let Wilson settle him back in bed, where he turned over onto his side and fell asleep almost immediately.

He slept heavily for an hour or so before dreams intruded into his slumber. _Mama! I __knew__ you'd come to see me!_ He jerked awake, fully expecting to find Katrin sitting beside the cot, so real were the images in his mind. He quickly blinked back unexpected tears when he realized it wasn't so. Wilson noticed the sudden movement on the cot and called over, "Peter? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Newkirk turned his head away and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "No mate, I'm…I'm fine."

Wilson scowled. Newkirk didn't sound fine to him. He got up and walked over to the Englishman's bed. "Are you sure? You don't sound right."

"I said I'm okay Joe." Newkirk turned to face Wilson, his reddened eyes now hidden by the shaded specs. Wilson noted the slight tremble in his patient's voice and correctly guessed what troubled him. He decided to let it go for now.

"Okay Peter. If you say so." He opted to go ahead with his original plan and gently took Newkirk's arm. _Maybe this'll take his mind off of Katrin._ "C'mon Peter! Let's get you ambulatory!"

Newkirk blinked in confusion. "Get me _what_?"

Wilson laughed. "It just means you need to get used to being up on your feet again."

"Oh, well why didn't ya say so? Why do doctors have to have such big words for everythin'?"

Wilson shrugged. "Makes us feel important. Now c'mon old son. Sit up on the edge of the bed." He slowly eased Newkirk up to sit on the edge of the cot.

Newkirk grunted as the dizziness and nausea kicked in. "Cor, Joe. Ya better 'ang a bucket round me neck 'cause I'm gonna be needin' it."

"I'm sure you will. It's part of the package. You're just going to have to work through it." Wilson handed Newkirk his robe and bent to put the slippers on his feet. "Okay Peter. Let's get you up!"

Newkirk let Wilson haul him to his feet and stood there swaying. He closed his eyes with a grimace and muttered under his breath, "Bloody 'ell!"

Wilson kept one hand supporting his patient while he reached for a nearby basin with his other. "I'll give you some more of the vinegar water afterwards. That should help some." He handed the basin to Newkirk.

"Blimey! 'ow long do I 'ave to do this Joe?"

"Not too long. I'm just going to concentrate on getting you back up on your feet for now. Sit back down until your stomach settles, and we'll bring you back to your feet again."

To Newkirk's relief, it became just a little bit easier each time to come to a standing position. Wilson encouraged him, "You're doing great Peter! Just one more time and that'll be it for today."

"One more time….oh bloody…" One more time was apparently once too much as Newkirk began retching into the basin. Wilson sat him down and crouched beside him, a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Peter. You nearly made it, didn't you?" Wilson stayed beside Newkirk until he appeared to be finished. "Here, have a little water. I'll bring some more of the vinegar."

"I'm getting' flippin'…tired of this...Joe," he whispered as he let Wilson settle him back in bed.

"I know Peter. It'll be over soon. I promise. You've just gotta work through it. I'm sorry."

Newkirk groaned as he tried to stay as still as possible. Wilson turned at a knock at the door. "Who's there?"

Carter stuck his head in, "Can I come in Joe?"

"Andrew! Good timing! Come and keep Peter company while he tries to get his stomach settled."

Carter ambled over to the bed, grimacing at the full basin Wilson held. "At it again?"

"I told you guys it'll take time."

Carter nodded and sat in the chair beside the cot. He leaned down and put his hand on Newkirk's arm. The Englishman had his eyes clamped shut. "Hey Peter. I'm sorry you were sick again. It'll be over soon buddy."

"I 'ope so Andrew." Newkirk swallowed hard, trying to keep the bile down. "I sure 'ope so."

Wilson came back and set a glass on the bedside table before he sat down gently on the cot. "Peter I put some vinegar water on the table here. Take a few sips, okay?" Newkirk nodded slowly as Wilson turned to Carter. "I need to go talk to the Colonel; would you mind staying for a bit?"

"Of course not Joe. I'll keep an eye on Peter for you."

"Thanks Andrew. I'll be back in a few minutes." He got up and handed the now empty, clean basin over to Carter. "Just in case."

Carter nodded and held the basin on his lap.

Newkirk sniffed involuntarily, then ducked his head as he swiped at his nose. Carter didn't miss the gesture. He leaned in and spoke softly, "You really miss Katrin, don't you buddy?"

Newkirk opened his eyes and looked at Carter, nodding forlornly. "More than you know, Andrew. More than you know," he whispered.

Carter thought for a moment, then got up. He moved over to Wilson's desk.

Newkirk closed his eyes wearily, and then opened them to find Carter gone. "Where're ya goin' Andrew?"

"I've got an idea Peter," he called. "Here it is!" He came back and handed Newkirk a clipboard with a blank sheet of paper along with a pencil.

Newkirk gazed at him quizzically. "Wot's this for?"

"Why don't you write Katrin a letter?"

Newkirk visibly brightened. "'ey, why didn't I think o' that? Thanks Andrew!"

"You're welcome buddy!" Carter jumped back up and returned with another piece of paper and pencil. "You write Katrin and I'll write my mom. We'll write our letters to our moms together, okay?"

Newkirk smiled and shook his head. _Ah Andrew. You're such a good mate._

They both bent down to their task.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week passed quickly. Wilson had asked Colonel Hogan to set up a rotating schedule between himself, Kinch, LeBeau and Carter to assist in Newkirk's recuperation, with the object being his return to Barracks Two by the end of the week. With the encouragement and help of his friends, Newkirk made rapid progress. By the end of the week he was able to walk without assistance, without the shaded specs and for the most part without nausea. The only lingering effect was the headaches which usually arose without warning.

Newkirk's return to the barracks was a joyous, yet at the same time somewhat muted affair. Everyone knew he still wasn't completely recovered from his ordeal. LeBeau promised to prepare a feast fit for a king in celebration of Newkirk's official medical release. Unfortunately, that event still lay in the very near future.

They all came to the infirmary to escort him back to the barracks. Carter handed Newkirk his uniform, and the Englishman ran his hand lovingly over it as he took it.

"Blimey! It feels like years since I've worn this. Thanks Andrew."

They stood aside to give Newkirk a bit of privacy as he dressed. As soon as he finished dressing, he walked over to Wilson and gave him a quick hug.

Wilson stared at Newkirk, surprised at the uncharacteristic gesture. "What's that for Peter?"

"For puttin' up wi' me whilst I gave ya such guff."

Wilson laughed. "Part of the job description my friend. But you're very welcome!" Newkirk nodded and stepped over to join his friends.

"Mon ami!" LeBeau put his hand on his English friend's shoulder. "We are so glad you are back with us!"

"I am too little mate. You don't know 'ow good it feels to be back with me mates."

"I knew you would come back to us in good health!"

Newkirk smiled. Both LeBeau and Carter never failed to counteract his natural born pessimism with their equally natural born optimism. He caught Kinch's eye and winked. Kinch knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Okay fellas! Let's get our wayward Corporal back over to the barracks." Hogan herded them towards the exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just before dawn, Carter climbed out of his bunk and checked on Newkirk. The Englishman had spent a restless night, sleeping only fitfully between bouts of tossing and turning. He lay on his right side with the heel of his left hand pressed tightly against the bridge of his nose, his fist against his forehead. Carter shook his head and whispered to LeBeau, "He's in pain again. He does that when his head hurts."

LeBeau interrupted his breakfast preparations and walked over to the bunk, "The doctor said he would have headaches for a while, André."

"I know. I just wish he would get better, you know?"

"Oui, je sais." LeBeau gently patted Carter on the back. "It will take time, mon ami."


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 - Solace (Another Mother's Love)**

With Newkirk's return, life in Barracks Two settled down somewhat, although the men continued to worry over their English comrade's recurring headaches. As the first week passed, all were glad to see that Newkirk's headaches seemed to be gradually lessening, both in severity and frequency.

"Colonel Hogan!" Schultz barged noisily through the door, contritely pulling up short when he noticed the Englishman lying in his bunk. "Oh Newkirk I am sorry. I forgot! You have a visitor!"

Newkirk peered down blearily at the German guard. He had been unsuccessfully trying to catch some sleep; Schultz' intrusion definitely put an end to the attempt. He rubbed his eyes gently and slowly sat up, swinging his legs down over the edge of the bunk. "No worries Schultzie. Ya say there's a visitor for me?"

"Ja. Doctor Hoffman. Come in Herr Doctor."

Manfred came in and smiled up at Newkirk before moving to shake hands with Hogan.

"Doctor Hoffman! Very nice to see you again sir! I presume you're here to check on our resident Englishman?"

Manfred nodded. "Ja, I feel that I should keep a close eye on my patient until he is completely and fully recovered. Kommandant Klink granted me permission to examine Peter upon his return to the barracks and so here I am!"

Hogan smiled, and turned to Schultz. "Schultz would you mind…?"

"Kommandant Klink ordered me to accompany the doctor at all times…." Schultz stopped short at the sight of the large chocolate bar Hogan waved in his face. He thought twice, took the bar and then shook his finger at Hogan. "No monkey business?"

Hogan held up his hand as if swearing in court. "I solemnly promise Schultz, no monkey business."

"Danke Colonel!" Schultz ambled out the door, already tearing into the candy bar.

Newkirk eased himself slowly down from his bunk. "'ello doc! Good to see ya!"

"And you as well, Peter." Manfred opened his medical bag and retrieved a small package that he handed to Newkirk. He laughed in response to the Corporal's puzzled expression. "Katrin sends her love. She baked lebkuchen for you and your comrades! Trust me, it is very good."

Newkirk's expression immediately brightened at the mention of Katrin. "Thanks doc! I love gingerbread. Please tell her thanks for me!"

"Ja. I will. She will be very glad to know you enjoyed them." Manfred then reached inside his coat and pulled an envelope out. He handed it to Newkirk, who in turn handed him back an envelope of his own.

"Thanks doc." Newkirk tucked the lebkuchen under his mattress, then opened the envelope and began reading Katrin's letter, an unguarded, almost shy smile gracing his face.

Manfred looked around. "Colonel, is there a private area where I may examine Peter?"

"You can use my quarters." He led Manfred over to the door and ushered him in. He looked across the room at his English Corporal. "Uh Newkirk?"

"Sir?" He didn't look up from his letter.

"You're the guy he came to see. Get in here!"

"Oh, righto sir. Sorry!" He slipped Katrin's letter into his jacket pocket and double timed it over to the Colonel's quarters.

"He's all yours doc!"

"Danke Colonel."

To Newkirk's relief, the examination didn't take very long. He exited the Colonel's quarters and climbed back up to his bunk, intent on finishing Katrin's letter.

Hogan approached Manfred as he walked out of his quarters. "Well doc? How is he doing?"

"He is doing fine Colonel. The surgical incision has completely healed, and his vision also continues to improve. I will recommend to the Kommandant that he continue to be excused from work until he no longer experiences the headaches. I expect them to end very shortly and would venture to say he should be completely well in another two weeks or so."

"That's great news doctor!" Hogan reached out and gripped Manfred's arm. "Thank you!"

"You are welcome Colonel." Manfred turned his attention back to Newkirk. "Peter?"

"Yes sir?"

"Here. You will need this." He handed a bottle of aspirin to Newkirk.

"Thanks doc. Give my love to mama and Astrid?"

"I will do so. I will try to visit again next week. Take care of yourself Peter!"

"Should I make that an order, Peter?" Hogan teased. Newkirk was oblivious, once again engrossed in his letter. Hogan shrugged and led Manfred out the door. "C'mon doc. Let's go find Schultz."

Hogan turned to Manfred as they walked to the Kommandantur. "I want to thank you, Astrid and Katrin once more for your help. We will never forget your kindness. I know Peter won't." He glanced back at the barracks. "He's the happiest I've ever seen him."

Manfred smiled. "I also must thank you Colonel, on Katrin's behalf. She now has another son she can love. Of course, he cannot take the place of our dear Petzi." He shook his head. "We will always mourn Petzi and honor his memory. But Peter has comforted and dare I say, healed Katrin's heart immensely."

"She's done the same for him. Please tell her to expect him to visit her regularly as soon as you release him to do so." Hogan held out his hand and Manfred took it. "We are forever in your debt. Thank you again."

"Katrin will be delighted to hear that Colonel, danke. She has missed him dreadfully. We all have. Should you ever require my services in future, I beg you, please do not hesitate to contact me."

"Thank you doctor. Hopefully we won't have an occasion to call on you but it's nice to know we have that option!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several days after Manfred's visit, Newkirk turned over onto his back, unsuccessfully trying not to wake up. He lay there for a long moment, staring blankly at the ceiling, thankful for the sight of every mundane board, knothole and nail.

"Hey buddy! How's your head? Still hurt?" Carter jumped up from the bench of the table. He had made sure that Newkirk took two aspirin and then lay down for a nap when he found out his friend suffered another of his headaches.

Surprisingly enough, his head _didn't_ hurt. Apparently the aspirin along with that little kip did the trick. Maybe things were improving after all. He answered Carter with a sincere "No Andrew. I'm fine. Me 'ead doesn't 'urt at all."

"That's great!" Carter seemed abnormally happy about something. Newkirk totted his joyful demeanor up to the Red Cross packages they had received earlier that day.

"Thanks mate." He slowly maneuvered himself back over onto his stomach. "Any coffee left?"

"I'll get you some." Carter moved to the stove and then turned to face Newkirk again, pointing at the table. "Oh, hey Peter. There's another package for you!"

"Who else would be sendin' me anythin'? I've already got me parcel from Mavis. That's all I usually get. No one else writes me." _Well, except for Mama!_ he thought wryly.

Carter handed it up to him and he took it, looking at it strangely. It was postmarked "Bullfrog, North Dakota, USA". He looked back at Carter, a puzzled expression on his face. Carter was grinning like the cat that got the canary. "Open it Peter!"

He opened the box. A letter addressed to him was on top. He opened it slowly.

_Dear Peter –_

_I hope you don't mind me calling you Peter, do you dear? I feel like I know you since Andrew tells me so much about you in his letters. He asked me to do him a favor in his last letter. He said that since he considers you the older brother he never had, would we consider you the older son we never had? Peter, Andrew's father and I would be proud and honored to consider you our oldest son. Andrew always wanted a brother, growing up with five sisters as he did. I am so happy that in a difficult situation, he's found the brother he always wanted. It is our prayer that you both keep each other strong and that your hopes and eyes stay focused on the brighter future you both deserve._

_I hope you can use some of these little things I sent along. Please write me back son, and let us know how you are doing. Welcome to the family!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

Touched almost beyond words, Newkirk stared at the letter for a long moment and then carefully folded it up. He tucked it into his inside jacket pocket along with Mavis' and Katrin's letters. He shook his head slowly, finding it nearly impossible to express his gratitude for his friend's amazing kindness. "Andrew…I…I 'ardly know wot ta say."

Carter gazed up at him, his expression thoughtful. "Well, I knew you'd really been missing your mom. And I know how much you miss Katrin now. I hoped this would cheer you up a little."

_A little? 'ow about a lot?_ Newkirk simply shook his head again. _Leave it to Andrew to know exactly 'ow I'm feelin'_. "Thanks mate. Just…thanks. And thank yer mum too."

Carter grinned at him again. "Write her back and thank her Peter! She always gets after me when I let too long a time go between letters. She'll be the same way with you, believe me!"

Newkirk grinned back - like younger brother, like older brother. _Blimey, I've been made an honorary Carter!_ Could life get any stranger? It certainly couldn't get any better, from Newkirk's point of view. He had started out mourning the loss of his own mum and now he had two! He looked over at Carter and gestured. "I'll answer 'er letter right now Andrew. Will that do?"

Carter was so happy he was about to burst. He nodded, a huge grin on his face. "She'll be thrilled Peter. Here's your coffee." He handed up a fresh mug of joe.

"Ta mate." Newkirk took a few thoughtful sips of the hot brew. He shook his head and then pulled out his paper and pencil and began writing. _Dear Mum…_


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 – Coda**

Newkirk looked round the room, mouth agape. His shocked expression formed a stark contrast to the ecstatically cheerful faces of his friends and barracks mates. They had succeeded in truly surprising him this time and they all knew it. He had been completely taken in by Colonel Hogan's order to scout the recreation hall for a potential new tunnel access location. He shook his head in amazement as he let Carter lead him to the seat of honor at the head of the table. "Blimey mates! I don't know 'ow to thank you. I'm…I'm speechless."

"We really need to do this more often," deadpanned Kinch, prompting a huge roar of laughter.

Newkirk couldn't help but laugh along with them; he was truly touched by the compassion, concern and practical assistance he had received from his friends throughout his ordeal. He had known that they were planning a celebration for his medical release but the timing and location had remained a closely guarded secret - until now. He noticed Schultz and Langenscheidt standing at the end of the table and waved at them. "Hiya Schultzie, Langenscheidt! Nice to see ya!"

Schultz drew himself up in mock seriousness, belied by the wide smile on his face. He shook his finger paternally in Newkirk's general direction. "We are here to make sure there is no monkey business Newkirk!" Langenscheidt nodded happily in agreement.

_Yeah right! And I'm Rudolf Hess!_ Newkirk chuckled to himself. He turned his attention to Colonel Hogan, who was standing in front of his seat to Newkirk's right. He raised his arms in an effort to quell the hubbub.

"Fellas! Fellas! May I have your attention?" They finally quieted down and all looked at the Colonel expectantly. "As you all know, Corporal Newkirk has been released for light duty by both Doctor Manfred Hoffman and Sergeant Joe Wilson. We're here to celebrate his recovery and congratulate him on his return to the daily routine of life at our beloved Stalag 13." He raised a glass of wine from the case that had somehow found itself 'liberated' from Klink's private stock. "I'd like to propose a toast. To your continued good health Peter!"

The men all drank to Newkirk's health and then broke out in applause and cheers. There were spontaneous shouts amongst the jubilation that made Newkirk cringe.

"Speech! Speech!" "Hear, hear!" "C'mon Peter!" Hogan put a hand on his English Corporal's shoulder and sat down. He gave Newkirk a look of pure sympathy as the Englishman slowly rose in answer to his friends' invitation. The men settled down and Newkirk swallowed hard as he looked round at each of his friends' faces.

"I, uh," he paused to clear his throat. "I can't tell you 'ow wonderful it is to be able to stand 'ere and see all of you." A soft ripple of appreciative laughter arose. "I 'ad a few…really bad days…when I thought I'd never see anythin' again. You all got me through mates. And I don't really know 'ow I can ever thank you for your...'elp and support. Thanks...mates. Thanks." He nodded once and sat down. The men gave him a short round of enthusiastic applause.

LeBeau jumped up and with Kinch and Carter's assistance began serving dinner. As the guest of honor, Newkirk was served first. He shook his head in wonder as he looked down at his plate; it was a perfectly cooked portion of fish and chips! His little French mate had really gone all out. "Louie? 'ow did you manage this?"

"It was not as difficult as you think mon ami." He put on an exaggerated expression of Gallic suffering. "But it was not easy either! Just enjoy, s'il vous plaît?"

"I will little mate. Ta!" He waited until all were served and then dug into the feast. _Blimey! This is as good as what I used to get at the pub back home!_

Carter was on the same wavelength. He called out to LeBeau, "This is really good Louis! Just like what I remember having back in London!"

"Merci André!" LeBeau bustled about, making sure all present had enough food and drink before he finally sat down. Newkirk looked over at his French friend.

"Aren't ya gonna 'ave any Louis? It's ruddy good."

LeBeau shook his head emphatically. "No mon ami. Just be grateful I cooked it for you, oui?"

Newkirk grinned and shook his head as well. "Okay mon ami. Okay." He returned to his meal.

The room quieted down considerably as the men devoured their food. LeBeau sat back, sipping from his glass of wine as he contentedly observed his friends enjoying his cooking. _I hope Pierre understands that this is the only occasion that I will consent to cook fish and chips!_ he thought as he watched his friend down his meal with undisguised gusto.

"Cor!" Newkirk pushed back in his seat as he slid his empty plate towards the middle of the table. He raised his arms and laced his fingers behind his head as he stretched heartily. "Louis, that was crackin'!. Absolutely crackin'! You'd give the Red Lion a good run for its' money mate."

"Merci Peter. I take that as a very high compliment, no?"

Newkirk grinned and gave him a thumbs up. The rest of the group chimed in with their compliments and thanks as they finished up. LeBeau nodded and smiled as he began clearing the plates. Carter thumbed through the meager record collection and finally found something that met his approval. As the music began, the men got up and mingled amongst themselves, each one making a point to approach Newkirk personally to offer their congratulations and good wishes.

The evening proved convivial and pleasant, but as all pleasant evenings do, it began to wind down. Newkirk sat quietly, flanked by his commanding officer and his close mates. Hogan looked over at his uncharacteristically brooding Corporal and whispered, "Penny for your thoughts Peter."

Newkirk sighed and met his Colonel's eyes. "Just thinkin' sir. For a prisoner of war, I'm one fortunate bloke."

Hogan nodded slowly. He glanced at each of his command crew in turn and confirmed the sentiment himself. _I feel the same way Peter. I'm very fortunate to have men of your caliber under my command._ He pulled his thoughts back outward and stood up, grasping his Englishman's shoulder. "I think it's time to head back to the barracks, fellas."

Newkirk frowned as he looked up at Hogan. "Already Colonel? The evening's still a bit young innit?"

"Don't you need to rest up for your trip?"

"My trip sir?"

Hogan looked round at Kinch, LeBeau and Carter, who all wore goofy grins for some reason. The Colonel snapped his fingers and grimaced. "I knew there was something I meant to tell you! It must have slipped my mind." He put both hands on Newkirk's shoulders and looked down at him, a serious expression on his face. "You _are_ going to visit Katrin tomorrow, aren't you Peter?"

Newkirk visibly started, then broke out into a wide grin. "Truly sir? Oh yes sir! Yes sir!" He leaped up to stand on his chair and gesture frantically to the group. "Oy! Oy! Fellas! I 'ate to break up the party but we've gotta get back to the barracks. I need me rest! C'mon mates, chivvy along now!"

"What?" Carter exclaimed.

"It means 'urry up! I swear you lot don't know the King's English!"

"Sure we do Peter. We heard the Queen was too," smirked Hogan.

"Blimey! If I 'ad a quid for every time I 'eard that one I'd be a toff by now!" Newkirk rolled his eyes in frustration. _Time to call in the reserves!_ "Oy Schultzie! Come over 'ere and 'elp me get this lot outta 'ere, will ya?"

Schultz trundled over and began shooing the men out the door while shouting orders at Langenscheidt. "Karl! Make sure you escort each group to their barracks! No monkey business! Back to the barracks! Back, back, back! Raus!"

Newkirk slapped the German guard on the back as he jumped off the chair and headed towards the door. "Thanks Schultzie! We're rausin'! C'mon fellas! Raus! Schnell! Schnell! C'mon Colonel!"

Hogan turned to Kinch with a bemused smirk. "I think we've created a monster!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come mama!" Astrid heard the car approaching the house. "Uncle is here!"

Katrin made one last adjustment to the dining table and hurried to the front door, hastily wiping her hands on her apron. She had been anticipating this day mightily. She nodded to Astrid and tried to keep her voice as calm as possible. "Please open the door my dear."

"Mama!" Newkirk rushed through the door and swept Katrin up in his arms. "I am so happy to see you!"

"Oh Peter! I missed you so much." She kissed him tenderly and sniffled, "I told myself I wouldn't cry..."

"You cry if you want to, mama. I don't mind one bit." Newkirk closed his eyes as he held her tightly, trying to keep his own emotions reined in. _Yes, I am indeed one fortunate bloke!_


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 – Epilogue**

**8 April 1946, Pentagon, Washington D.C.**

"General Hogan sir?" The intercom crackled to life and he reached over to hit the answer button.

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"The phone call you've been expecting is holding on your private line."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Major General Robert E. Hogan, United States Army Air Force, picked up the receiver and listened intently. He nodded as the caller confirmed that his mission had finally borne the desired results. "I want you to accompany him all the way to the hospital. I will contact the doctor and he will be expecting you. Give all possible assistance and make sure they receive anything they need. I mean anything, understand? If anyone gives you any flak, take down name, rank and serial number, then let me know ASAP. And send Marya and the Russian delegation my sincere thanks along with three dozen Cuban cigars and a case of Veuve Clicquot, got it? Very good. Well done. I'll be in touch. Uh huh. You too. Good-bye."

He sat back with a wide smile of satisfaction and then hit the call button on the intercom. "Lieutenant? Please come into my office. I need to send several cables."

**15 April 1946, Hammelburg**

"Come mama, we will be late!" Astrid called to Katrin as they prepared to leave Katrin's house.

"Did your Uncle Manfred tell you why it is so important we go see him at the hospital?"

"Nein mama. He said there was someone there who wanted to see us."

Katrin shook her head. She couldn't figure out what Manfred had in store for them. It couldn't be Peter, could it? Why would he be in Germany, and in the hospital at that? His last letter had borne the happy tidings of his wedding. She glanced over at the photo of Peter and Josephine that she had framed and placed on the mantel. _Dear Peter! You look so happy my son!_ Surely he was still in England with his bride? She sighed. _Manfred! What are you thinking?_

"Come mama! The car is warmed up. We must go."

"I am coming Astrid! Let us go see what your uncle is up to." She buttoned her coat, then locked the door and took Astrid's arm.

They arrived at the hospital's front entrance thirty minutes later. Manfred greeted them joyfully and ushered them down the hall to a private room on the ground floor. He made a 'shushing' gesture with his hand to his mouth as he quietly opened the door. They stepped inside, Katrin and Astrid nearly out of their minds with curiosity. "Uncle?" whispered Astrid. Manfred shook his head and opened the blinds to let the sunlight stream into the room.

A dark haired young man lay asleep in the bed. He was gaunt and looked ill. Katrin's breath caught in her throat. _Peter! My dear Peter, what are you doing here?_ She tugged at Manfred's sleeve and whispered desperately, "Manfred, what has happened to Peter? You said he was fully recovered! What is he doing _here_? He should be with his sweet wife in London!"

"Ein moment Katrin dear. Let me awaken him and you can ask him yourself." He sat beside the bed and gently shook the young man's shoulder. "Peter? Peter? It is time to awaken son."

The young man groaned and slowly moved his head from side to side, reluctant to awake. Manfred looked up at Katrin and Astrid. "He was quite exhausted when he arrived. It may take a moment or two." He got up from the chair and leaned down to speak directly to his patient. "Wake up Peter! Your mama is here!"

The young man sighed and scrubbed a hand across his face before slowly opening his eyes. Both Astrid and Katrin cried out; Katrin's knees buckled and Manfred helped her to drop down onto the bedside chair.

His eyes were a beautiful dark brown.


End file.
